Forbidden Love
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy and her mother Georgie are on a cruise and they meet the duke of Grandchester and his little boy Terry... Set in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 1  
"First Contact"**_

There was a breeze blowing on the deck of the boat, a magnificent ship named "The Lady Georgie II". The smell of the sea was overwhelming. A little girl was looking at the water moving. She was wearing a little green dress with a matching hat. She had thick wavy blond hair, held in half a pony tail with a nice ribbon. Her shoes were white and her socks were green. She was walking around without any supervision. She was looking for children her age, but most children were with their parents. She finally saw this little boy looking at the water. She decided to approach him. He was taller than her he was dressed in a sailor suit and crying silently. The little girl was getting closer and she saw his tears. She felt like consoling him…

\- Hi, she said, what's wrong?

The little boy was startled to have been caught crying by a little girl. He felt ashamed.

\- What do you want? He asked rudely.

\- I just want to see what's wrong with you…

\- Did I ask you for something? Leave me alone! You're not my mother!

\- You don't need to be so rude! I was just asking if you were fine…, she said with tears pearling in her eyes.

The little boy looked at her, he felt bad. It wasn't her fault if he was crying…

\- Look, I'm sorry, ok? He said looking at her, you're a nice girl...

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosy, my mummy always tell me I'm a bit nosy…

\- Too nosy if you ask me…

\- Hey!

\- And you've got freckles all over your face too! That's terrible!

\- That's how I was born! I can't get rid of them and anyway I love them! My mommy says I have them because I'm special…

\- Really? Special how?

\- Because freckles are presents from the sun…! So I'm special because I have them! And you don't have any!

She pulled her tongue to him.

\- Yeah right! Like I'd want freckles all over my face! You should mind your own business… leave me alone...

\- But I'm so bored! I was looking for someone to play with me, would you play with me?

\- You're a girl! I'm a boy!

\- So that means I can't play with you?

\- I don't play with girls! You girls play with dolls!

\- And you don't have any GI Joe dolls?

\- They're not dolls they're call action figures!

\- Really? Well to me it's just a fancy name so boys won't say "dolls" and look cool…

\- You know what? You're annoying!

\- Why? Because I talk a lot?

They looked at each other; he had blue green eyes, with brown hair a little long with bangs, almost a mushroom cut, but not quite… He was a very cute little boy, very handsome.

\- Candy? Said a woman's voice, there you are! How could you disappear on me like that?

The voice came from a very beautiful woman, with blond hair like the little girl. She was wearing a green dress and her hair was down. Mother and daughter looked like twins.

\- Mummy, said the little girl, I'm sorry I was just talking to …

She couldn't finish her sentence, she was interrupted by…

\- Terry! Said a man's voice, Terry! Why did you leave the dining room?

The man was tall, he had brown hair, very attractive and he was talking to the little boy.

\- I wasn't hungry, said the little boy.

\- Well you could've waited for me to take a walk.

\- I just needed some fresh air, said the little boy.

\- Yeah and chasing after girls …

\- I'm not chasing after girls! She came to me…

\- He was just teasing you, said Candy's mother smiling, when you get older, you're going to take it as a compliment.

\- Really? Said the little boy.

\- Yes, really! Said Candy's mother.

Terry's father was looking at Candy's mother with a nice smiling.

\- Well hello! He said.

\- Hi, she said smiling.

They looked at each other.

\- Richard Grandchester, this is my son Terrence, we call him "Terry".

\- I'm Georgie Gerald she said, this is my daughter, Candice, we call her "Candy".

\- Pleased to meet you…

\- Likewise…

\- Richard Grandchester, as in the Duke of Grandchester? Asked Georgie.

\- In the flesh, said the duke.

\- Oh…, said Georgie blushing.

\- And you must be Earl Gerald's daughter, the one who loves Australia so much: this boat is named after you…

\- Indeed, said Georgie blushing some more.

\- You are much more beautiful than your ship, said the duke kissing her hand.

\- Thank you, because this ship is a beauty.

\- Would you care to go for a walk with me and my son?

\- Yes, I'd be delighted…, said Georgie.

\- Dad! Can we go back to our cabin? I want to rest…

\- Terrence, don't be rude, we'll go back to our cabin later…

\- But dad…

\- Terrence don't argue with me…

Terry was sulking and walking beside his father. Candy was holding her mother's hand and smiling at Terry, who looked at her with mean eyes. The two parents were talking smiling and laughing.

Later, Candy was in the cabin with her mother.

\- Mummy, you like Terry's father?

\- Candy, that's not very polite of you to ask me that.

\- But I want to know…

\- Why?

\- Because if you like him, you can marry him and…

\- And…?

\- I can marry Terry…

Georgie burst out laughing and she hugged her daughter.

\- Honey, you're too young to get married…

\- Says who?

\- Says the law… and if I marry the duke…

\- You're going to be a dukess?

\- It's called a duchess…

\- Duchess? Like the beautiful cat in "The Aristocats", can I be Marie?

Georgie burst out laughing again, her daughter was hilarious!

\- You can be anything and anybody you want, "Marie"!

Candy burst out laughing with her mother.

\- You like the duke?

\- Yes, said Georgie.

\- I like Terry too… and...

\- You can't marry Terry

\- But why?

\- Because children don't get married… and if the duke and I get married, you and Terry become brother and sister…

\- But …he's not my brother! He's my husband!

\- Candy, said her mother…oh well! I don't think I'm going to marry the duke anyway, we just met… and we might not continue seeing each other

\- But you like him don't you?

\- Yes, I do…

\- And I think he likes you too

\- You just want us to be together so you can play with Terry, don't you?

\- No, so that I can marry Terry too…, she said like it was the most natural thing in the world

\- Oh Candy! Said her mommy laughing

Georgie looked at her little girl. She had a major crush on Terry. Her first crush ever! And it was so cute!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Georgie and Candy met the Duke and Terry at the restaurant for breakfast. Candy was happy to see Terry.

\- You again, Freckles…, said Terry.

\- My name is Candy, not freckles, said Candy angry.

\- Well I think "Freckles" suits you better, said Terry.

Terry was saying that to make Candy angry so she won't bother anymore. Candy was sulking, then she looked at Terry.

\- Well I think those Freckles are beautiful, said the Duke, you're lucky you have some…

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling! So Terry is being nice by calling me "Freckles"?

Georgie and the Duke looked at each other.

\- Absolutely! Said the Duke.

\- Dad! Said Terry.

\- Terry, you have to be nice to the lady.

\- She's not a lady, she's a little girl!

\- And I'm telling you , she's a lady, treat her like one!

\- No! Said Terry.

\- Terrence Graham Grandchester!

Terry looked at his father sulking and looking at Candy with mean eyes! Why was his father making him do that? A girl? Yuck!

\- Dad, she's a girl!

\- I think we've all established that, said the Duke.

\- Come on, said Georgie, leave him alone, he's just a little boy…

\- He has to learn to respect little girls and later women…Terrence?

Terry looked at Candy again… he was angry with her…not because he didn't like her, but because something in her made him want to play with her… a girl! And he thought he was being weak wanting to play with a girl.

\- I'm still waiting, said the Duke.

Terrence was a very very stubborn little boy. He looked at Candy with angry eyes and he finally said:

\- I'm sorry for being rude…

He was almost whispering.

\- And…? Said the Duke.

\- And your freckles are lovely, said Terry mumbling.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

Terry was very angry and he wasn't looking at Candy.

\- Now there, was that so hard? Said the Duke.

\- Yes, said Terry still sulking.

Georgie burst out laughing and Candy was smiling. In her little mind, it didn't matter how much Terry was sulking; he was her husband!

So during the cruise, while the parents bonded, the children would be arguing and bickering.

Georgie and the duke got really close during the cruise. They had dinner together in their cabins with their children, since they didn't bring any help to baby-sit them.

For the children there is The Play Zone with its own Minnowa splash pool and toddlers supervised by British nannies while older children have a separate facility called The Zone. Toys and activities from board games to computer terminals feature all types of learning adventures. If you've ever had a desire to be a performer, the "Lady Georgie II" offers workshops and master classes by performers and directors from the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, as well as readings, celebrity appearances and one-act plays. So while the children spent their time having fun, the parents were enjoying each other's company.

Candy was happy to have Terry with her in the kids program. But this last one was annoyed, he had found a group of boys he played with.

\- Can I join you? Said Candy.

\- No! Get away loser! Said Terry.

\- Yeah, said another boy, why don't you go play with your dollies over there with the little girls!

\- Terry, said Candy looking at him with sad puppy eyes, is that what you want?

\- I told you to get lost! Said Terry.

Candy looked at him sadly and she just turned around to go play with little girls. She wanted to play with Terry, to be with Terry, but he didn't seem to be interested in playing with her and she was very sad, she wanted to cry, but she didn't want to show it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mean while the Duke was making progress with Georgie.

\- Georgie, I don't need to repeat to you that you're one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…

\- Just one of them…

\- Well Terrence's mother was beautiful too…

Georgie smiled at him.

\- Well you're bluntly honest, you know that?

\- I'm only speaking the truth, darling, he said smiling, I want to spend some alone time with you…, he said softly, my suite is available…

\- The children are in the kid's zone for the afternoon, said Georgie smiling.

\- My room or yours?

\- Yours, she said smiling.

The Duke kissed her on the lips for a long time and they walked together in their cabin. The Duke's cabin was a very big luxury suite with all the comfort possible. He closed the door behind them and they started kissing again… they took their clothes off and he was looking at her beautiful body with her beautiful golden hair falling on her shoulders.

\- You're very beautiful, he said looking at her with eyes full of love, and I want you so much right now.

\- I want you too…,she said with a sensual voice.

He took her lips and he was drinking her nectar savouring each tongue stroke they gave each other, which tasted like the best candy they've ever had. They lips were glued for a while not wanting to let go of each other while he had his hands on her bosom, caressing and pinching it, which only augmented her pleasure and she felt him getting ready and she caressed him. He now had his hand inside her intimate pink and warm slot which was ready to receive him, but first he kissed her again, all over her body, she did the same; the were caressing each other and kissing again and again. The moment finally arrived and he was inside her…He started to come and go and she was moving to his rhythm and they were both moaning loudly, enjoying each movement, not going to fast to make it last as much as they could, to prolong their pleasure and make it bigger… has the ecstasy was growing inside them their mews became louder as their pleasure was reaching the climax and they both exploded screaming their pleasure, shaking for long minutes and savouring it to the last shake…They were in each other's arms… the duke didn't want to let go of her, which only meant one thing…

\- I love you, he said still panting.

\- I love you too, she said curling herself against him more

\- Will you marry me?

\- What? She said surprised.

\- I'm asking you to marry me, will you be my Duchess darling?

\- But Richard..., she said.

\- I want to have you in my arms everyday and make love to you every night… I can't get enough of you Lady Georgie…I love you…

\- Oh Richard… yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you! You're the Duke of my heart, she said laughing, and I love you!

They were both laughing and hugging. They kissed again, got in the mood again and they spent the rest of the afternoon making love over and over, without getting tired of each other. Love in the afternoon is a wonderful thing, for two people free to be in love and together.

They got out of bed against their will to go pick up their children, but something had changed, they looked more intimate than ever. They picked up the children. Candy was still sad about Terry's attitude and she looked at her mother who seemed so happy. Georgie looked at her little girl and she felt her sadness.

\- Are you ok, darling? She asked.

Candy shook her head negatively. Georgie took her in her arms and hugged her.

\- What's wrong, baby? She asked.

\- I'm just tired, said Candy

\- All right, you're going to take a nap and then you'll feel better…, she turned to the Duke, honey, I have to go put her to bed, I'll see you later.

\- All right, call me…

The Duke leaned and kissed her on the lips. Terry saw that and he was sulking. Georgie left with her daughter in her arms and Terry followed his father to their cabin. He looked at his father with a very serious look.

\- You kissed Candy's mum…, he said with an accusing tone.

\- Yes, said the Duke.

\- Are you going to marry her?

\- As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you about that, I love Candy's mother very much and I asked her to marry me and she said yes…

\- What? How could you do this to me!? You don't marry my mother and now you're marrying Candy's mother? Why?

\- Because I fell in love with her, I love her and I want to live with her.

\- What about me? Don't I have a say in this?

\- I'm sorry son, you don't. I love her, she's beautiful, she's from a noble family….she's perfect!

\- Noble family? My mum is just an actress…

\- Terrence, listen to me. Your mum and I didn't work out… I love Candy's mother and she's going to be your new mother

\- I don't want a new mother, I want my mummy!

\- I'm sorry about that son… You're going to learn to love Georgie and your new sister, Candy…

\- NOOO! Said Terry, I don't want to live with Candy! NOOOO!

\- Terrence! Now you stop being a spoiled brat! You're going to behave like the gentleman that you are! You're going to treat Georgie and Candy with respect, you hear me?! I will not tolerate any bad behaviour from you! Now you go to your room!

Terry went to his room sulking! What the hell was his father doing? Candy is going to live with them? So he's going to continue feeling weird with her around? But a strange part of him like seeing her and teasing her… The feeling was a weird one, he was mean to Candy, but when his friend was mean to her, he wanted to yell at him and protect Candy…

\- I don't understand, he said out loud, I don't like being with her, but I like being with her…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was taking a nap. She had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Georgie put her to bed. She kissed her on the cheek and she took a nap herself. After all that love making with the Duke, she was exhausted.

The ringing of the telephone in her suite woke her up.

\- Hello? She said.

\- Sweetness? Are you still sleeping?

\- Richard…, she said with a sleepy voice.

\- Tired because of our crazy afternoon?

\- I don't know why they call it sleeping together, because what we did was not sleeping at all!

The Duke burst out laughing.

\- No kidding. Are ready for dinner?

\- I'll try to be ready as soon as possible honey.

\- All right I'll see you in a bit… I love you.

\- I love you too.

Georgie hung up the phone and she turned around, Candy was looking at her.

\- You love the Duke? Said Candy.

\- Yes, she said.

\- You're going to marry him?

\- Yes, said Georgie.

\- You're going to be the dukess, no duchess, like in the Aristocats?

\- Yes, said Georgie, are you ok with that?

\- I'm going to have a new daddy and…

\- A new brother; Terry.

\- Terry, said Candy, I want him to be my husband…

\- Candy, he's going to be your brother, not your husband…

\- I know he likes me, but doesn't want to show, I feel good with him.

\- Candy, you're too young to feel that way.

\- What way? Wanting to get married? Every little girl wants to get married someday and have babies…and I want to marry Terry! And have his babies!

\- Candy, get that out of your head! Terry is going to be your brother! You can't marry him!

\- Ok mummy, said Candy sulking.

She was a little confused. She could feel that Terry liked her, but he was so mean to her. Sometimes their eyes would cross and he would look away, and sometimes, Candy would catch him looking at her and would then blush and look away. She knew Terry was nice, he was just acting out like every little boys in the world.

_"__Mummy is marrying the Duke and I'm going to marry Terry…" Said Candy in her head and smiling inside._

They all met in the restaurant and they all had dinner together. The parents couldn't get enough of each other they barely looked at the kids. Terry was looking at Candy and she looked at him.

\- I'm sorry for earlier, he said.

Candy felt all happy inside.

\- It's ok, you had to look though for your friends.

\- We're going to be brother and sister, said Terry.

\- Yes, my mummy told me that she's marrying the Duke.

\- I wanted my father to be with my mum!

\- My mum is very nice, you'll see Terry, and you're going to love her…

Terry remained silent.

\- I guess I can't do anything about it… so I'm stuck with you and your mum… what do you say we sneak out of here?

\- They're going to see us...

\- They're all lovey dovey , said Terry, come on, let's leave!

Candy and Terry snuck out and they were playing on the deck. Running, racing each other. Terry had trouble beating Candy, she was pretty fast.

\- You're cool for a girl, said Terry.

\- Thanks.

\- But …

\- You're a boy… we're going to be brother and sister.

\- I can see you as my little annoying sister, he said.

\- You're going to be my big brother…

\- Tell me if anyone bothers you I'll beat them up…

\- I can take care of myself, said Candy smiling, but thank you Terry.

Terry looked at the little girl, who seemed so sure of herself and he smiled, she wasn't one of those whinny little girls.

\- Candy! Said Georgie's voice.

\- Terrence! Said the Duke, there you are!

\- Why do you keep doing this!?

\- Well you two were busy being in love, said Terry.

\- Terrence! Said his father.

\- And I would like to congratulate you on your wedding, said Terry, Candy told me you're nice , so I'm happy to have you as a stepmother.

\- And I'm happy the Duke is going to be my daddy! Said Candy.

Georgie smiled and she hugged Terry hard.

\- Thank you Terrence, I'm going to be honoured to be your mother.

Candy hugged the Duke.

\- And I'm going to be happy to be your father, he said, thank you Candy.

They were heading towards their new lives a new beginning where they were going to be one big happy family!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 2  
"The new blended family"**_

Once they arrived in England, the two families were inseparable. Candy was happy and Terry was sulking. The Duke offered to drive Georgie and Candy to their place.

\- It's ok, I'm going to take a cab, my driver must've been busy or he didn't get my message.

\- Come on Georgie, said the Duke, we're going to drop you off.

\- Come on mummy, said Candy that old Bentley forgot about us again, he should retire!

\- All right, said Georgie.

So they were all in the Rolls Royce and Terry was being nasty. But Candy didn't mind, because she knew that Terry liked her, that he was just playing the tough guy. They arrived at their Georgie's Castle. Candy got out of the car.

\- Terry, you want to see my room? She asked.

\- No! I just want to go home! Said Terry sulking and my dad is kissing your mum again!

\- They're saying goodbye. You want me to kiss you?

\- NO WAY! EWW!

Candy was a little offended.

\- One day you're going to be begging for it…

\- Maybe, said Terry, but not for your kisses! I'm going to have a girl without any freckles on her face!

\- The freckles again? You really love them don't you? Said Candy smiling.

Terry looked at her. Was there nothing to wipe that smile on her face?

\- Dad! Said Terry, let's go!

The Duke, whose lips were on Georgie's, didn't seem in any hurry to leave.

\- Dad!

\- Terrence! Would you be patient?

\- We have to go!

\- He's right Richard, said Georgie.

\- All right sweetness, he said kissing her some more, I'm going to call you later tonight.

\- I'll be waiting, said Georgie smiling.

The Duke finally left 30 minutes later after kissing Georgie for the hundredth time. Georgie's father was inside looking at them. Candy went inside to be her grandfather, since Terry refused to go see her room. Georgie finally got in the castle and she hugged her father.

\- Honey? He said, the Duke of Grandchester?

\- I met him on the boat, daddy…

\- And…? He's a womaniser… he got an actress pregnant.

\- The mother of his son, yes, I know, said Georgie.

\- Honey, I just want you to be careful.

\- I'm a big girl daddy and this time it's serious, he wants us to get married…

\- He could've married that American actress and make is son legitimate…

\- He's going to marry me and we're going to be a family, said Georgie.

\- Well I hope you're right, or I'll take care of the Duke for making fun of my little girl…

\- Granddad, said Candy, the Duke is going to marry mummy and I'm going to marry Terry!

\- Terry? Said the Granddad.

\- The Duke's son! He's going to be my husband!

\- Well, young lady, he said carrying her, you're way too young to be getting married, you know that? And you're going to change your mind by the time you grow up.

\- No, granddad, I'm going to marry Terry. I'm not going to change my mind…and mummy is going to be a duchess like in the Aristocats!

\- So you're little Marie?

\- Yes!

\- Candy, I told you…., Georgie started.

\- I know what you said, mummy, but you'll see when we grow up, Terry is going to marry me…, said Candy.

\- Whatever! Said Georgie, but for now, go see your nanny so she can give you a bath and change you for dinner.

They had dinner in a joyous atmosphere and the Duke called Georgie and they talked for hours. Georgie hung up the phone to go tuck Candy in…

\- I thought you wouldn't come, said Candy.

\- Why? Said Candy

\- Because you were busy…

\- Candy, darling, I'm never going to be too busy for you baby, I love you.

\- I love you too, mummy.

Georgie read her a story and Candy fell asleep later than usual.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Earl Gerald, Georgie's father was right to be worried about his daughter and the Duke. Everybody in London knew that the Duke of Grandchester had been going out with Lady Macgregor for years and everybody was expecting him to marry her. So when the rumour that the Duke of Grandchester was seeing Georgie came out, Lady Macgregor was very angry. Georgie was being ambushed most of the times at tea parties, restaurants, where she was getting an ear full from former mistresses of the Duke. One day she met the Macgregor in the washroom of the country club.

\- You think you're so lucky? He always comes back to me! You hear me? He's mine! We had an argument when I refused to go with him to see that trampy mother of his son! That two pence slut!

\- Lady Macgregor, I have nothing to say to you…

\- You and your bastard daughter! We don't even know who her father is… some say Lowell Grey is her father…

\- My private life is really none of your business and if you call my baby a bastard one more time, I'm going to forget my manners and make you eat your words. The Duke is with me, we're getting married, so get over it!

\- You want to fight with me?

\- I want to go join Richard who is probably waiting for me behind the door…

The door opened and Richard appeared and looked at Georgie.

\- Are you ready sweetness? He asked without a look for the Macgregor.

\- Yes, honey, said Georgie, let's go.

The other ladies in the room where smiling and the Macgregor was fuming.

The Duke was holding Georgie by the shoulder.

\- How are you really?

\- I can handle her, don't worry about me…

\- I'm sorry…

\- It's fine. I've got a past too…

\- We're going to have a future together forever! I love you so much!

oOoOoOoOoOo

The wedding was a very big one; the whole shebang; the white dress, flowers… Candy was going to be the flower girl and Terry the ring bearer… In Candy's little mind, since she was wearing a white dress and Terry was wearing a suit, they were getting married too. And her mother had told her that they were all getting married to be a family… So little Candy was on cloud nine walking down the aisle with Terry. The vows included a little sentence for the kids and the priest declared them; a family.

The wedding reception was fun and Candy was begging Terry for a dance.

\- You're kidding right?

\- Why? We just got married…

\- Our parents got married, not us!

\- Terry…

\- Leave me alone! He said leaving angry.

Candy was sad, but there was this other little boy with dirty blond hair and a puffy shirt who was looking at her smiling.

\- I'll dance with you, he said, if your brother won't…

\- He's my husband, said Candy.

\- Husband…., said the little boy, ok… I'll dance with you if your hubby won't…

\- I don't want to dance with you! I want Terry!

\- Think about it, said the little boy, if you dance with me, maybe Terry is going to be jealous and he'll dance with you too…

Candy's little face lit up.

\- You really think so? She asked.

\- Yes, I think so…

\- All right then, I'll dance with you to make Terry jealous.

\- Gee, I feel so special…

So Candy went on the dance floor with the little dandy boy. Terry was with his friends talking when one of them said :

\- Hey Terry, check out your little sister… with the dandy boy!

Terry looked and for some strange reason, he felt a pain in his heart. What was going on…? He refused to dance with her and now… he was feeling bad seeing her dancing with another boy; a dandy boy!

\- What? Said Terry.

\- She's dancing with the dandy…, said his friend.

\- So what?

\- You're not jealous?

\- Why would I be jealous of my little sister, moron?

\- I don't know… I thought you'd want to know…

\- Well next time, don't think! Said Terry angry and leaving them.

Candy danced with the dandy and she was enjoying herself to her big surprise.

\- You like dancing with me?

\- It's fun, said Candy smiling.

They were just holding hands and smiling, it was perfectly innocent. But a pair of blue green eyes was looking at them…if those eyes had been bullets, the dandy boy would've been dead.

Candy was smiling to the dandy.

\- By the way, what's your name? She asked.

\- I thought you'd never ask! He said smiling, Archibald Cornwell, I'm the son of the Duke of Cornwell.

\- Your father is a Duke too… like my new daddy?

\- Yes, he said smiling, isn't it cool?

\- It is…

Candy was wondering where Terry was… He was not jealous at all! If only she knew… When the dance ended…

\- You want to dance with me again?

\- No, not now, said Candy sadly, maybe later?

\- Ok, said Archibald, I'll see you later then…

\- There's my new daughter, said a man's voice.

Candy turned around and smiled to the Duke.

\- Can I have this dance, young lady?

\- Of course… daddy! Can I call you daddy?

\- You can call me anything you want, baby girl!

The duke carried her in his arms and started dancing with her. Candy was laughing out loud with her new daddy and Terry was looking at them and he was surprised not to feel jealous at all.

\- Hey little man, said a woman's voice

Terry turned around and looked at the beautiful bride Georgie was.

\- Hi, he said.

\- You want to dance with me?

\- Yes, he said.

She held his hands and they were dancing…

\- I hope you're not expecting me to call you mummy…

\- You already have a mummy; you can call me anything you want…

\- All right, can I call you "Duchess"?

\- Like in the Aristocats?

Terry laughed, he liked Georgie.

\- No, like the wife of the Duke…

\- Duchess it is… Candy can be "Marie" and you can be "Toulouse", your dad can be "Thomas O'Malley"…

\- That makes us brother and sister…

\- And a family…

Georgie was wisely telling Terry that he was Candy's brother now…

\- I'm going to protect my little sister, said Terry.

\- That's the spirit…

\- If I need my mummy, can I come to you?

\- You can come to me anytime honey… I will be your surrogate mum…

\- Thank you, Duchess.

Terry hugged her legs and Georgie was smiling. When the dance ended, they switched partners with Candy and the Duke. So Candy was living her dream, dancing with Terry.

\- Hi, said Terry.

\- Hello…

\- I saw you dancing with the dandy.

\- Dandy?

\- Archibald Cornwell…

\- Oh, why are you calling him a dandy?

\- Because he looks like one? So you were dancing with him?

\- I was, said Candy happy to see that Terry had noticed.

\- I hope he's nice to you.

\- Why?

\- Because I'm your big brother now, I have to protect you…

\- I can take care of myself, said Candy upset, I don't need a big brother!

\- I can't be your husband, Candy… I'm your brother…

\- Don't say that…

\- Candy, be reasonable… we're not married to each other, we're all married as a family…

For little Candy, that sentence was music to her ears: married as a family, married to Terry… She smiled. No one understood her, so she decided to keep quiet and agree with him.

\- All right, she said, if anybody bothers me; my big brother is going to protect me…

\- I'm happy we understood each other… we're family

\- Yes, one big happy family!

Terry was little disappointed, to see Candy comply so easily… he liked her calling him her husband, for some very strange reasons, that sounded so good to his ears… They also took lots of pictures together, they were all happy.

Candy had a picture of all 4 of them framed and one of her and Terry on her night table.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The Duke and the new Duchess of Grandchester went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. The children stayed home with their grandfather, Earl Gerald, Georgie's father.

Terry would have his friends over and he would play with them without Candy. This last one would have her friends over and she would play dolly with them. Sometimes they would try to get the boys to play with them…

\- You're kidding right? Play with girls and dolls? Said Terry.

\- Well, said Candy you don't have to play with the dolls, you guys just play the husbands…

\- Husbands? Said one of the boys! You've got to be kidding me!

\- We need one more player with us; said one of the boys, Stewart didn't show…

\- I can replace him, said Candy.

\- You can climb trees? Said Terry.

\- Try me! Said Candy.

\- If I can climb the tree and replace Stewart, you're going to play with us too.

Terry was backed to a corner. His friends were arguing…

\- All right, said Terry.

\- What? Said one of his friends.

\- She's helping us, we can only help them! Come on boys!

The boys were sulking but they agreed, thinking that Candy would never climb that tree on her own. But they were stunned to see Candy climbing the tree so easily…

\- She's like a little monkey, said one of the boy.

\- She's like Tarzan, said another amazed boy.

\- That's my sister! Said Terry, watch it!

\- She can climb trees! She's great! Said the first boy.

Terry didn't like seeing the boys so happy to see Candy climb the tree so fast and easily…they were starting to like her and it bothered him. They played with Candy and then they were forced to play the husband to the girls… Terry of course, had to fight the other boys to be Candy's hubby… Candy was on cloud nine… later that evening...

\- You're pretty cool for a girl, little sister, he said.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

\- I'm glad we're family...

\- Me too... we're going to stick together.

\- And I promise to always protect you...

\- I'll always protect you too, said Candy with a smile.  
_  
"Because I love you" she thought._

They became good friends after that. Usually brothers and sisters pretend not to know each other at school, especially step brothers and step sisters… But Candy and Terry, for whatever reason, were getting along good. Terry would defend her, se would defend him… they were a family. Their parents were glad to see them getting along so well. Terry who was a little bit older than Candy would show her stuff she didn't know, like swimming, riding… When Candy heard the explanations from Terry's mouth, everything seemed easier to her… That's how it was, as years passed…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 3  
"The Garden Party"**_

The years passed and Georgie had more kids. She had Richard junior, George and the little baby girl; Gwendolyne. Candy and Terry were happy to have other brothers and sisters.

When Candy was about 12 years old, they were invited at the Duke of Cornwell's castle for a barbecue. They also had visitors from abroad, Captain Brown, his wife Rosemary and their son, Anthony. Another family was also there, the Reagans, who had two of the worst brats of the world; a boy name Neil and his little sister name Eliza who was a redhead with curls. When Candy and Eliza met, they took one look at each other … and it was hate at first sight. Eliza liked Terry at first sight and Neil seemed to like Candy…

\- Mum, said Candy, do we have to stay long?

\- Come on Candy, you're going to see Archie! Said Georgie

\- I see him at school, said Candy, I don't need to see him at his house too

\- I thought you liked Archie! Said Georgie'

\- I don't hate him, said Candy

\- I find that odd that Archie gets along better with Candy, than with Terry

\- Terry likes his brother, Alistair, said Georgie

\- Alistair is funny, said Candy always inventing some weird gadgets!

\- The day one of his gadgets works, he's going to become very rich said the duke

\- Richard, you see far, don't you, said Georgie smiling

\- I have to, said the duke smiling at her

Georgie was carrying little Gwendolyne, Richard Junior and George, were following their big brother Terry in the garden. There were a lot of people there. All of Britain's upper class was there. The children had their own section on the other side of the maze in the garden by the pool and the pool house. Terry was looking after his little brothers, who had found some children of their own age. Candy was talking to a girl name Patricia O'Brien, who had brown hair and was wearing glasses.

\- I just moved here from Florida…, said Patricia

\- I heard it's really hot in Florida, said Candy

\- Yes, said Patricia

There was another shy girl, alone in her corner. Candy liked to see everybody happy, so she walked to the girl.

\- Hello, said Candy

\- Hi, said the girl looking down

\- My name is Candy

\- And my name is Annie, said the girl

\- Pleased to meet you…

\- Pleased to meet you…

\- Why are you here all alone?

\- Because I don't have any friends… I'm shy…

\- Would you like to be my friend?

The girl looked at her.

\- That's very nice of you, yes I'll be your friend

\- Great! Said Candy smiling , come on!

Candy took Annie to Patricia and they started talking. Annie's mother was looking at her daughter with Candy and she smiled. She was sitting next to Georgie.

\- Your little girl is very sweet… she managed to drag my shy Annie from her corner

\- Candy hates to see people sad…, she's got a big heart for her age. Is that you little girl?

\- Yes, this is Gwendolyne, the baby for now…

\- For now? You're thinking about having another baby?

\- Well I was hoping to have one more girl, to make an even number; 3 boys and 3 girls…

\- So the duke married you with your daughter…

\- You must've heard the rumours about how I stole him from the McGregor…

\- I make my own opinion, said Annie's mother, and after meeting the McGregor and meeting you; I think I understand what the duke was thinking by choosing you. I just don't understand what he was thinking when he was with her!

The two ladies burst out laughing. Gwendolyne was pulling her mother's pretty flower dress.

\- Mummy… I want Candy…

\- You want your big sister? All right, you want to go to her?

\- Yes…, said the little girl

She was a beautiful chubby baby with brown hair like her daddy and green eyes like her mommy. Georgie put her down and took her hand and they walked together and they found Candy and her group.

\- Candy! Said the two year old

\- Hey! Here's my little Gwendolyne! Said Candy hugging her

\- Are you going to be fine with her? Asked Georgie

\- Don't worry mum, we're going to be fine

\- All right. Bring her back to me in an hour, so I'll feed her

\- All right!

Georgie went back to her place, took her purse so she'll go powder her nose. She met her rival, Lady McGregor!

\- Well, well, well! If it isn't the Duchess of Grandchester! You had enough time to spend outside your bed so he wouldn't get you pregnant?

\- Are you insinuating that my husband and I only mate to make kids like animals?

\- He's using you to have his offspring! He's going to come back to me!

\- Richard needed a new wind, he got it with me!

\- A tarnished wind, if you ask me, you had luggage

\- And you refused his luggage… and showed him your dark heart!

\- Richard loves me! He's begging me to be his mistress again

\- Really? How pathetic is that? You were the mistress, he wanted to upgrade you to his wife, you messed up…get over it already! It's been years! Richard is with me! Now excuse me…

\- I'll get him back…

\- Sweetness, said Richard's voice, are you ready? I need you…

The duke was looking at his wife.

\- Yes, darling, said Georgie, what for…

\- To make me happy…

The McGregor, knew what that meant; Richard wanted to sleep with his wife… she was boiling with rage.

\- Only you can make me happy…, continued Richard

\- What if we make another baby, because I heard that apparently that's why you married me…

\- I married you because you were the best sex I've ever had!

Georgie burst out laughing

\- I guess love had nothing to do with it, said Georgie

\- It does, physical… and you treated my son like your own…

\- I wanted to rest a little in the room they gave us…

\- Where's Gwendolyne?

\- With Candy…

\- Let's go get some rest then, said the duke

The McGregor was fuming as she looked her ex-lover leave with Georgie. The duke wanted to marry her, but he didn't like the way she treated Terry…so he ended things with her, then he met Georgie, who was the sweetest woman he had ever met after Eleonor…

Georgie and the duke were in the bedroom they gave them resting after making love. Then Georgie was startled.

\- Oh my God! She said

\- What?

\- Honey, I forgot to take my pill today!

\- Oh, that's all?

\- I might get pregnant!

\- So, you love children, don't you?

\- Yes, but…

\- Georgie, it's ok, if you get pregnant, we can afford another child…

\- I did want another girl…

\- To make an even number with the children…that's perfect! Let's pray for another girl…Georgia…

\- Come on, we already have George! Said Georgie laughing

\- All right then, we'll have time to find a name for a girl…

\- Fine, said Georgie closing her eyes to sleep. I love you Richard

\- I love you Georgie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They took their nap and did many of the other guests. The Cornwall Castle had over 50 bedrooms so there was room for everybody. The children were in one of the living room watching movies, and some were just sleeping on the carpet…for an hour, then they went back outside to play. Candy and Terry were looking after their siblings, making sure they had at least an hour nap.

\- You want to go be with your friends, Terry? I can look after them…

\- Richard and George are my responsibility Candy…, he said

\- I thought you'd want to play with your friends

\- After the little ones have their nap…

\- All right, then, said Candy happy.

Eliza Reagan approached them.

\- Terrence, would you like to come with me outside? She asked

\- No, I'm looking after my little brothers and sisters…, said Terry

\- Your sister can look after them…, said Eliza

\- No, I have to look after her too…

\- Come on she's a big girl!

\- I don't want to go! Said Terry rudely

\- Terry, you're going to wake up the little ones, said Candy

Gwendolyne was in fact moving and whining. Terry, picked her up and started rocking her.

\- There, there, he said, sorry I woke you up sweetheart.

Candy looked at Terry. He did it on purpose to talk loud, so Gwendolyne would wake up…

\- Fine, said Eliza sulking

And then she left.

\- I thought she'd never leave! Said Terry

Candy just smiled. She was happy Terry refused Eliza's invitation! That redhead was insufferable!

Eliza was not happy and she was angry at Candy for Terry refusing to come with her. He was looking after "her" she was old enough to be his mother!

"I'm going to get you little blondie!" she thought

The children were having a good time outside again. The little ones went to sit with their parents so they could eat. Candy was with her new friends, Patricia and Annie, eating on the grass and talking. Terry was with Alistair. There was music playing and after their meal some kids started dancing.

Candy and her friends were still talking and laughing, when they heard;

\- Excuse-me, Candy? Would you like to dance with me?

Candy looked up and she saw a boy with blond hair.

\- My name is Anthony, I'm Archie's cousin…

\- Right, said Candy, the captain's son?

\- Yes…

\- I'd love to dance with you

Candy stood up and took his hand and they went to the dance floor. It was a slow. Candy was smiling, Anthony was smiling. Terry was talking with Alistair, when Archie arrived.

\- Alistair, have you seen Anthony? He asked

\- He's dancing with Candy, said Alistair

\- He's what? Said Terry and Archie at the same time

They both looked at the dance floor and they saw Candy laughing with Anthony.

\- What the heck? Said Archie

\- You didn't tell him you liked her? Said Alistair

\- No…

\- Well there you go! Said Alistair

\- Are you guys talking about my sister? Said Terry upset

\- I like your sister, said Archie

\- I think she's cool, said Alistair

\- That she is! Said Terry, who's the dude dancing with her?

\- That's our cousin, Anthony, said Alistair

\- I thought he was shy, said Archie

\- Apparently not with Candy…

\- My girl, said Archie

\- She's not your girl, said Terry, and I don't think she'll like it if she hears you refer to her as your girl…

\- Right, I forgot you're her "brother", said Archie

\- I doubt it, said Terry, you just wanted to see if I was going to react…

\- I guess I got my answer…

\- Leave my sister alone, dandy! Said Terry, she's too good for you!

\- Oh yeah, what if I like her? Sorry dude…

\- Archie, said Alistair with a reproach tone

\- We're cool , said Archie, she doesn't know I like her

\- And she's 12! You leave her alone, she's too young! Or you'll answer to me!

Terry left them. The song was over, Anthony wanted to invite Candy again, but Terry arrived.

\- Candy, we have to go get the little ones …

\- Oh, said Candy smiling, I'm sorry Anthony, but I have to go. Thank you for the dance

\- Anytime, said Anthony smiling

Candy followed Terry, as they were walking towards their parents' table. Eliza stopped them.

\- Terry, would you care to dance with me?

\- Sorry, I have to go…, said Terry

\- Not your little brothers and sisters again? Said Eliza

\- As a matter of fact, yes, said Terry

\- Not again

\- Yes, again! Said Terry continuing his way

\- But…, started Eliza

She wanted to follow him again, when her friend Louise stopped her.

\- Eliza no, don't force it…. You have to show your soft side, not your rude side… family is important to him…

\- You're right, but I'm going to get the little sister! I hate her

\- Don't attack his family, said Louise, he's going to hate you!

\- He'll have to find out it was me first…, said Eliza smiling

Candy was walking with Terry.

\- What was that boy telling you about?

\- He was telling me about his trips, how much he loves gardening

\- Gardening? What kind of 14 year old likes gardening

\- Him, said Candy

\- Do you like him?

\- He's likeable…

\- You're too young to date, Candy

\- I'm not going to date him, Terry, it was just one dance.

\- You do know that boys like you

\- Have you heard anything? Who likes me?

\- That's not what's important, but just be careful, you're still very young and too young to date

\- All right, said Candy smiling thanks big bro…

They got the parents table and they stayed with them, then it was time to go.

\- You guys want to stay a little longer? Said the duke

\- The party just started for you guys, I have to go bathe the little ones and put them to bed, but you can stay…

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- You want to stay? He asked her

\- I would like to dance some more

\- Did you dance, Candy? With whom? Said Georgie with a smile

\- A boy name Anthony, said Candy

\- Captain Brown's son? Said the duke

\- Yes, said Candy

\- He's a very nice young man, said the duke

\- He is, said Candy, he told me about his trips in all those different countries

\- He could be a nice suitor for you, said the duke

\- Richard…, said Georgie

\- What?

\- Stop it! Said Georgie

\- All right, said the duke

Candy and Terry looked at their parents.

"A suitor for Candy" thought Terry.

\- Dad, she's only 12, she's too young to date…, said Terry

The duke looked at his son.

\- I was just thinking out loud, for the future

\- Next time, think in your head honey, said Georgie

\- Believe me, I will

\- What's a suitor? Said Candy

\- Someone who dates you, said Georgie

\- Someone you could marry you, said Terry

\- Oh…

_"__But I want to marry Terry. I don't need a suitor" thought Candy_

\- Well like Terry said, I'm only 12…, Candy replied

\- Fine, said the duke, so you two are staying?

\- Yes, said Terry

\- I'll come back and get the two of you later…, said the duke

The parents left and Candy and Terry went back to the party. Candy's friends were happy to see her back.

\- I thought you left! Said Patricia

\- My parents left, but Terry and I can stay for a while, our dad is coming back to get us later!

\- Great, said Annie, let's go get some drinks

They walked to a table where there was a bowl of punch., they helped themselves. But something happened, one of Candy's was pushed by someone, then she pushed someone else, that person pushed Eliza who spilled her drink all over Candy.

\- Oops, said Eliza with a mocking tone

\- You did this on purpose! Said Candy

\- What if I did? whispered Eliza only to Candy

Candy hated Eliza for hitting on Terry; that was the last straw; she jumped on Eliza and started to fight with her… they were pulling each other's hair, punching themselves…

Terry was talking to his friend, when he heard some screaming. The others were cheering, instead of separating the fighting girls. Terry went to see what was going ton and to his big surprise, he saw Candy fighting with Eliza, he ran to separate them, Archie helped him. Terry managed to get a hold of Candy and Archie got Eliza. Both girls where screaming at each other.

\- Candy, said Terry, calm down! What's going on?

\- She spilled punch all over me! Said Candy

\- It was an accident!

\- Liar! Said Candy

\- I apologised! Said Eliza

\- No you didn't! Liar!

\- Candy, said Terry, let's go…

\- Terry, I apologised, she just jumped on me like a harpy, said Eliza, I really don't understand!

\- Shut up! You liar, said Candy wanting to go

\- Freckles, come with me! Now! Said Terry

Terry dragged her to the castle. He called his father to send the driver to pick them up.

\- How could you attack her like that? Said Terry

\- Terry, she started it

\- She said she apologised

\- Are you going to believe her over me?

\- Candy…

\- I'm your sister! You know me!

\- We are guests in this property…

\- I misbehaved myself? She spilled her punch on me …

\- You attacked her

\- She provoked me! On purpose! Like she wanted to show me on a bad day…and she succeeded, whispered Candy to herself…what a manipulator!

\- Candy…

\- Terry, I don't need you to be the big brother right now! I need my friend! That bitch spilled her drink on me and then she gloated about it! I hit her… period! If you're taking sides, I was hoping you'd take mine! Eliza Reagan is a very mean girl! She's being nice to you because you're a boy!

\- Are you jealous?

\- If anybody is jealous, it's her!

\- Why would she be jealous of you

\- Why don't you go ask her!? Since you seem to believe everything coming out of his lying mouth!

\- Candy, come on…

\- Don't talk to me! She said Candy crossing her arms and walking away from him

\- You're being ridiculous! Come on Marie…

But Candy didn't reply. She was very angry at Terry for believing Eliza's lies. The duke arrived and he found them sulking.

\- Is everything all right? He asked

\- Candy was in a fight …

\- Really? With whom?

\- Eliza Reagan…

\- That sweet redhead?

\- Don't start daddy! Said Candy upset

\- Don't dad, she says Eliza is mean…

\- Right, said the duke, I'm sorry honey, you want me to go talk to her parents

\- Are you kidding me? I'm not a baby! I just want to go home daddy!

\- All right love, let's go home

He took her arm and they walked to the door, to their car. The duke was driving . There was a silence in the car. The two kids were silent. The duke was used to hear them talk and laugh. Their silence was uncomfortable… When they got to their castle, Candy got out of the car and she just ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

The duke and Terry were looking at her go.

\- She's upset, said the duke

\- She started the fight…

\- You know Candy doesn't react violently, that girl must've done something

\- Well

\- Terrence, you like Eliza and you don't want to see her bad side, but you're willing to class Candy, whom you've know most of your life as a bad person?

\- No dad, that's not it! This is so confusing! It's like a stuck between two girls!

\- Your sister…, said the duke, and another girl

\- I'm sorry dad, that's not how I see it…

\- What do you mean?

\- Nothing…

What he meant was, that hearing other boys talking about Candy as a potential girlfriend upset him more than he thought and he was surprised by this new feeling he was having when he looked at her, he wanted to protect her…But seeing the other boys wanted Candy, he wanted her for himself… but he's never going to admit that!

\- I have to apologise to her, said Terry

\- She's very upset

\- That's why I need to apologise…

Terry went inside and she met Georgie on the stairs.

\- Terry? Where is Candy?

\- In her room Duchess…

\- Oh…

The duke came in and she walked to him. He explained the situation to her.

\- They're going to make up, they never stay mad for long, you know them…

\- Yes, I do…

They looked at each other. They weren't talking about it, but there was the beginning of a sexual tension between Candy and Terry, it's been there since they were kids… but the parents didn't want to think about it; after all Candy was only 12 and Terry 13…

Terry was at Candy's door knocking.

\- Come on Marie, open the door, I'm sorry… I should've believed you…, please open the door…

After 10 minutes, Candy finally opened the door. Terry got in the room.

\- You believe me now? She said

\- Yes, I know you Marie, you don't fight without a reason…

\- You're not just saying that ?

\- No…

\- Why did you come?

\- To make peace with you, I hate it when you're angry at me: and the bible does say, not to let the sunset on your anger…

\- I didn't know you listened to Bible studies at school

\- Well I do, said Terry, so no hard feelings, Marie?

She hugged him.

\- No hard feelings, Toulouse! She said smiling

Terry stayed in her room for a while and then he went to his to sleep.

Candy was in 7th heaven. Terry had come to apologise. She had a little diary where she wrote lines about Terry.  
_**  
"Dear Diary,**_

_**My hubby and I had a fight because of this new witch in town. She's got red hair and horns! And she's after my hubby! She's already cast a spell on him… I'm not kidding, he took her side over me! Can you believe that? I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one… I don't want my hubby to be distracted…"**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 4  
" Practice…"**_

Georgie found herself pregnant a few weeks after the barbecue. The duke was very happy!

\- Our little Georgia…, he said.

\- You still want to call her Georgia?

\- Yes…

\- Oh Richard! Said Georgie laughing out loud…

Richard treated his wife like a queen. He would come back every single day with a present for her. He would call her to ask her what she was craving, and bring it to her.

Baby Georgia was born at 10 pounds, she was huge. They called her "Gia" for short, so they won't confuse the name with little George's. Now they had an even number, 3 boys and 3 girls.

Candy and Terry were in the same private school as most of the kids in the party. So the party atmosphere transposed to the school's one; meaning, Candy and Eliza continued hating each other. Archie and Terry still didn't get along, but he got along with Alistair… Eliza was still trying to get Terry's attention. Annie and Patricia have become Candy's best friends. Anthony stayed with his cousin, while his father was away again. He was getting tired of changing school, so his father left him with his cousins and he left with his wife. Rosemary Brown would come to see her son quite often.

Archie and Anthony were always competing for Candy's attention who really wanted her "brother's" attention. Who says life was simple?

Candy and Terry would defend each other at school, you couldn't talk ill about one to the other… Eliza had to restrain herself a lot in front of Terry. At parties, she would stay away from Candy and clung to Terry. Candy and Terry, since they were "brother and sister" always arrived together, as a family, but to Candy's eyes, it was like he was her date and to Eliza's eyes too, which made her hate Candy more. In all this craziness, there was one constant; Candy's love for her "husband", Terry. She was only confiding in her diary, because she knew no one would understand her… not even her "hubby".

oOoOoOoOoOo

As time went by and Georgie saw how Candy and Terry got along like real siblings, teasing each other, she was sure Candy had forgot about her dream of marrying Terry someday.

Candy was now 14 and Terry was 15. All of Candy's friends had a crush on him and Candy hated hearing them talking about "her brother".  
_  
"He's my husband!" She would think to herself._

\- Can we not talk about this, I'm not comfortable talking about my brother like that…, she would tell her friends.

Terry, on the other hand was starting to get interested in girls… He was starting to notice their attention, or, he was starting to realise how important he was to girls… and how much he wanted to be with girls. He didn't know who to talk to, but to his best friend and sister. Candy was in her room reading, when Terry came. She smiled as she looked at his long hair, that she loved, she wished she could just put her fingers in it…

\- Marie, can I talk to you?

\- Sure, she said smiling.

Terry seemed kind of embarrassed and a little ashamed. He sat on her bed.

\- Well I was thinking about dating…

Candy felt her heart skip a beat. She had to play along.

\- You want to date me? She joked.

\- Don't be ridiculous, you're my sister! Said Terry.

Sharp knives wouldn't have hurt Candy more. But she didn't show it.

\- A girl can dream, can she? Said Candy.

\- Candy be serious!

\- All right. What's wrong…?

\- I'm a little nervous, said Terry.

\- Nervous? You? You're putting me on!

\- No Marie, I'm not kidding… I've never kissed a girl before…

\- Well that's not uncommon …

\- Have you ever kissed a boy?

\- And not tell you about it? Are you kidding?

Terry looked at her. She was so spontaneous.

\- What are you afraid of Terry?

\- I'm afraid… what if I hit her teeth…

\- You have someone in mind? Asked Candy hurt.

\- Yes…

\- Who?

\- I'm not going to tell you…

\- Why not?

\- Because I don't want to jinx it…

Candy was feeling so jealous! Another girl was going to kiss Terry before her! What was she going to do? Then she got an idea…

\- Terry, you can practice on me…

\- What?

Terry looked at her like she had just grew another head.

\- Yes, so you'll know what to do and I'll tell you if your kiss was good or not.

\- Have you gone mad?

_"Yes, I'm mad about you!" thought Candy_

\- Why?

\- You're my sister!

\- We're not related by blood, Terry.

\- Marie…

\- How many boys can claim they had someone to practice on? And I would be practicing too… if I ever accept to go on a date.

\- You? Said Terry surprised.

\- Yes, I've got lots of boys interested in me you know…

\- Like who? The dandy or the flower boy?

\- Both actually…

\- Sissies!

\- Terry! There's also other boys at school…

\- Like who?

\- I'm not telling, she said, I don't want to jinx it…

\- Fair enough…

Candy was also thinking about dating and she was going to kiss other boys before him… unless he agrees to what she was proposing…

_"What on bloody earth am I thinking about? Why would I want to kiss her before other boys? She's my sister… no blood relations" he thought._

All of a sudden, Candy's suggestion didn't seemed so crazy after all…He should be the first to kiss her.

\- You're right, Marie, let's do it! Said Terry.

Candy was so astonished, she opened her mouth…

\- You're serious? She asked.

\- What? You were kidding?

\- No, but I didn't think you'd say yes…

\- Well I am saying "yes", Marie… let's practice…

Candy had to restrain herself not to jump of joy! Candy stood up, so did Terry and they were looking at each other. Terry was taller than her. He leaned and put his lips on hers and she put her arms around his neck, he had his arms around her back. Candy felt Terry's tongue inside her mouth, her tongue automatically moved to meet Terry's and it started caressing each other. Candy and Terry closed their eyes… They started feeling something they never felt before, their body was reacting to the kiss and they held each other tighter. Candy had her hands in Terry's hair caressing the bottom of his scalp. Terry's hands were moving on Candy's back. Their head was spinning, it was scary, it was good but neither one of them wanted to stop… it was like the spontaneously combusted when their lips met… they were moaning, they let go of their lips for a few seconds, then they were kissing again, Terry's hand was under Candy's t-shirt, for some reason, he wanted to touch her skin… Candy had read some romance novels, but living a kiss and reading about it was two very very different things. It was fantastic…

\- OH MY GOD! Said Georgie's voice.

Candy and Terry let go of each other…

\- What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Said Georgie.

\- Mum, said Candy, it's not what you think...

\- Yes, duchess…

\- Terry, I trusted you with my daughter!

\- Mum, it's not what you think, repeated Candy...

The duke arrived.

\- What's going on? He asked.

\- Candy and Terry were kissing, said Georgie.

\- On the cheek? Tried the duke.

\- On the lips with their tongues!

\- WHAT? Said the duke, Terrence!

\- Why are you blaming Terry? ! Said Candy, it was my idea!

\- Candy! Said Georgie.

\- But not for the reason that you think… we were just practicing…

\- Practicing? Said the duke.

\- Terry wants to date this girl, since he's never kissed a girl, I offered him to practice on me…

\- Oh my God! Said Georgie, Candy, are you out of your mind?

\- It was perfectly innocent, said Candy, I was also practicing for when I'm going to date boys!

\- Oh my God! Said the duke, you two are both mad!

\- What if your little brothers and sisters had seen you? What's to stop them from imitating you two?

\- We didn't think about that, said Terry.

\- You didn't think, period! Said the duke.

\- We've been telling you since you were little, you two are brother and sister, you are not supposed to be kissing…, said Georgie.

\- We're sorry, said Candy looking down.

\- It won't happen again, said Terry.

\- How are we sure of that?

\- Because I'm going to have a girlfriend from now on, said Terry

Candy was hurt to hear Terry talk like that. But they had to do what they had to do for their parents to believe them…

Georgie and the duke looked at them. They seemed sceptical.

\- Terry, go to your room!

Terry left Candy's room.

\- We'll see you two at dinner time , said Georgie leaving with the duke

Candy was on her bed. She looked for her diary and wrote:

_**"Dear diary,**_

_**Today my husband kissed me for the first time. I've never seen so many firecrackers in my life! It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever had, I was hot, like my blood had transformed into lava…"**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his room thinking about the kiss, his and Candy's first kiss.  
_  
"If that's what a kiss feels like, I'm going to love kissing girls!" he thought._

That night during dinner, Candy and Terry were barely looking at each other. After dinner, they both ran upstairs, without having tea in the living room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her bed unable to sleep. She had talked to her friends on the phone, without telling them what had happened. Terry came in silently in the dark.

\- Marie? He whispered.

\- What? She said.

\- I'm sorry I got you into trouble.

\- It was my idea…

\- I didn't have to go along with it, said Terry, I'm the older one…

\- Don't blame yourself, I don't regret a thing.

\- It can't happen again, said Terry ignoring what she said, you know that?

\- I know, said Candy.

\- So we're good? Said Terry.

\- We're good, said Candy.

\- Good night Marie…

\- Good night Toulouse, said Candy.

Terry left the room. He was closing his eyes on everything that kiss had awakened in him and that's how he wanted it for the moment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later, on a Saturday evening, Candy was unable to sleep. There was a storm outside. She wanted to have a cup of warm milk to help her sleep. So she got out of bed to go to the kitchen. She could've taken the back stairs, but she didn't like those stairs during the night, so she went by the front stairs. As she was going to the kitchen, she heard some noise in one of the living rooms. She went there, turned on the light and what she saw shocked her; Terry was kissing Eliza Reagan!

\- OH MY GOD! She screamed loudly.

Terry and Eliza stopped to look at her.

\- Candy! Said Terry.

\- Her? She's the girl you're dating? That witch?

\- That's none of your business! Said Terry.

\- None of my business? Said Candy, you kissed me so that you can kiss her?

\- You kissed her? Said Eliza, that's gross!

\- Shut up Elizard! Said Candy upset, I'm not talking to you!

\- Make me, said Eliza.

\- With pleasure!

Before Terry could stop her, Candy jumped on Eliza, pulling her hair and punching her. Terry was screaming for them to stop and he got a few punches. Candy was in rage.

\- What's going on in here? Said the duke's voice.

Everybody stopped yelling. The girls stopped fighting, both breathless.

\- Candy and Eliza were just…

\- Terrence, what is that girl doing here? Said the duke.

\- I'm calling your parents, Eliza , said Georgie.

\- Great! Said Eliza sulking.

\- Terrence, sneaking girls in the house when the others are asleep? You're grounded! Said the duke.

\- This is your entire fault! Terry said to Candy.

\- My fault? I'm not the one who told you to sneak her in here! Said Candy.

\- It's your stupid jealousy! Why can't you just leave me alone!? Said Terry upset, don't you ever talk to me again!

Terry left the room and ran to his room. Candy went back upstairs angry. Eliza's father came to get her upset.

\- You little slut! He said, what in the world are you doing here at this hour?

\- Dad, I…

\- Not a word! He said, thank you Your Grace, Duchess...

He took his daughter and left calling her names and yelling at her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The duke and his wife were in bed together.

\- This is getting out of control, said Georgie.

\- Yes, we need to separate them…

\- I know…

\- St. Paul, their school has a boarding school.

\- Boarding school? That sounds so drastic…, said Georgie.

\- As a punishment…

\- For the both of them?

\- Yes…

\- In September…

\- All right then, in September, we're sending both of them to boarding school. Hopefully the strict discipline is going to calm them down…

\- In the mean time, let's hope after tonight's incident, they won't be so close…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eliza Reagan was not happy. She was grounded and going to boarding school next year. She went to her brother's room to talk to him.

\- Neil!

\- Eliza? What?

\- I need to talk to you…

\- Why?

\- I need you to go out with Candy…

\- Why?

\- To humiliate her!

\- Why?

\- She caught me and Terry, she woke up the whole house, her mother called dad… now I'm grounded.

\- That's your problem…

\- Neil, come on… do this for me

\- I happen to like the girl, but she's too pure for me…

\- So make her "unpure"!

\- Eliza…, it's "impure"

\- Whatever!

\- Terry is going to beat me up.

\- I don't think Terry is going to be a problem, he's so pissed at her.. now is the time for you to make your move…

\- For real?

\- Yes, it's now or never…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was sulking in his room.

Candy was crying in her room. Her next entry in her diary was:

_**"**__**Dear Diary,**_

_**The witch did it again. I caught her kissing my husband and I almost took her eyes out! I pulled her hair! How dare she steal my husband? She put a spell on him again, and he even got angry at me…"**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

So Neil Reagan started to court Candy at school. In normal times she wouldn't have listened to him, but since she and Terry were not on speaking terms, she wanted to make him jealous. But Terry didn't seem to care. He was not talking to Candy; he was hurting her by showing himself with Eliza.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_Chapter 5  
"Prom Night"_**

Then came prom night. Candy was going with Neil… Annie and Patricia were going to be there too. Annie was going with Anthony, and Patricia with Alistair. Candy would've done anything not to go with Neil, but with Terry as his sister… But he was going with Eliza and Archie with Louise…Archie was disappointed to see Candy had agreed to go with Neil! He remembered asking her:

\- Why would you go with my mean cousin?

\- He was nice to me, said Candy.

\- He's got an agenda, said Archie.

\- I can take care of myself, said Candy.

\- I hope so…, said Archie, just be careful.

\- Thanks for worrying about me, Archie, said Candy.

Candy was hoping that Terry would warn her, but he was still sulking for the incident with Eliza…

Before Candy and Terry left for the prom, their parents took a picture of them.

\- You two look adorable! Said Georgie.

Both teens were sulking.

\- Come on, said the duke, we need a little smile!

The teens tried smiling, but it looked like they were making faces. Neil arrived with his sister to pick up Candy and Terry with their limo. Candy wanted to die, when she saw Eliza run to Terry and taking his arm. Neil took hers and more pictures were taken. When they finally left, Candy was glad she didn't have to fake smiling for pictures anymore. In the limo, Eliza was all over Terry and Candy was pretending she didn't see them. She was talking to Neil. Eliza was so happy to see Terry angry at Candy. She remembered the conversation she had with him, over the phone about the incident.

_\- Eliza, I'm sorry._

_\- Your "sister" was jealous, said Eliza._

_\- She's just very protective of me…_

_\- No kidding! Did you really kissed her? Said Eliza jealous._

_\- It's not what you think… we were just practicing…_

_\- Practicing?_

_\- Yes…she was a little nervous about kissing a boy…, he lied._

_\- So before she tried with my brother, she practiced on you? Gross! She's your sister!_

_\- Not by blood and it was perfectly innocent…_

_\- Well let's hope if she decides to sleep with my brother, she's not going to practice on you first…_

_The reflection made Terry sick. Candy sleeping with Neil? Not on his watch!_

_\- Don't wish for nightmares! Said Terry._

_\- What? She's going out with my brother._

_\- Candy doesn't sleep with boys, she's too young!_

_Eliza could feel the jealousy in Terry's tone. She decided not to insist so she won't get on his bad side. But she was going to keep Candy away from her Terry… _

She came back to reality and put her head on Terry's shoulder. She was wearing a green dress, which was a good match for her red hair held in a up do.

Candy was wearing a red dress and her hair was down.

The prom was in one of the party rooms at the Ritz. The whole school was there. A lot of boys rented a room to go and have fun later. Terry had booked a room, more out of spite than anything else. He wanted to teach Candy a lesson… But Eliza was in seventh heaven, if Candy was the first one to kiss Terry, she was not going to be the first one to sleep with him! That was going to be her, Eliza Reagan, on prom night!

The party was fun, they were all dancing. Some student found a way to have some alcohol.

Candy was not having fun, she was looking at Terry and Eliza and she was sick to her stomach. How could he do that to her? Hurt her like that? He had not spoken to her since the incident and she was really hurt by that, and to shove Eliza to her face like that…

She was in the washroom with Annie and Patricia, when they heard Louise talk;

\- Terrence booked a room; Eliza is about to burst! She's going to lose her v-card tonight!

Candy felt sick. Louise looked at Candy with mean eyes. She knew Archie asked her to the dance because Candy already had a date… Candy went to the toilet, while Louise and her friends left. Candy came out, trying not to cry.

\- It's going to be fine, Candy, said Annie, you want to leave?

\- And give Terry the satisfaction of chasing me out of the party? No way! I'm staying!

\- Are you sure? Said Annie.

\- Yes… let's go…! Said Candy.

\- Candy, you don't have to be brave, said Patricia, you're hurting…

\- I just think, that she's all wrong for him… but he's free to do whatever he wants, said Candy.

They went back to the party and they danced with their dates. She was dancing with Neil, a slow, when she noticed that Terry and Eliza were gone… She had hope until the last moment that nothing was going to happen… She was devastated, so when Neil told her to go somewhere quiet, she said yes… She was like in some sort of a trance…she followed him to the room he had booked. She wasn't saying a word. Neil took his jacket off and started kissing her. He was smelling like booze and Candy was disgusted. She pushed him away…

\- No, stop, I want to go… take me back to the party.

\- Are you freaking kidding me? Said Neil upset.

\- No, I want to go back to the party…

\- You're going to stay here and give me my money's worth! I used all my allowance to book this room!

\- That's not my problem, said Candy, walking to the door.

But Neil caught up with her and pushed her on the bed…Candy screamed…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Archie heard from Louise about Neil's plan and he got very upset.

\- What? Are you sure?

\- Yes, said Louise…

\- I have to go get her.

\- Nobody forced her to go upstairs with him! She's a little slut! Said Louise, Archie, come back!

But Archie was gone, he walked to his brother.

\- What is it bro?

\- Candy is in a room with Neil…

\- Bro give it up, she's not with you.

\- But it's a set up, Neil is not going to take no for an answer…to teach her a lesson.

\- Oh my God! Let's go!

The two brothers were walking to the door, when Anthony showed up with Annie.

\- Hey guys! Where are you going?

\- To get Candy, she's in a room with Neil…

\- But she followed him willingly? Said Anthony.

\- But, she was very upset, said Annie, she might do something foolish she's going to regret, go Anthony…

\- All right, let's go guys! Said Anthony.

Archie knew the floor but not which door. They were knocking at every door saying: "Room service"!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was kissing Eliza on the bed, trying to get in the mood. But his mind was with Candy… He wanted to get away, but…Eliza was kissing him like she wanted to swallow him whole… when they heard the knock and "Room Service"! Terry thought that God had heard his prayers…!

\- Did you order something? Said Eliza.

\- Yes, he said, standing up to open the door.

When he saw the two brothers and their cousin standing in front of him.

\- What's going on? Said Terry

\- We're looking for Candy and Neil, said Archie.

\- What? Said Terry.

\- They're in one of these rooms, said Alistair.

\- Have you seen them? Said Anthony.

\- You think if I had seen them I would've let them go in the room? Said Terry upset.

\- Why not? Said Archie, you've ignored her for days now and for the whole evening …

Terry grabbed his jacket to follow the boys, ignoring what Archie had just told him. Yes, he ignored her and now she might be in danger! He cursed himself.

\- Eliza, he said, I have to go…

\- What? What about me?

\- Candy might be in danger from your brother…

\- She's a big girl…!

\- She's my sister and your brother is scum! Said Terry leaving.

Eliza was sulking; Candy had interrupted them, yet again! And she wasn't even in the room!

\- I can't believe this! I almost had him! Damn you Candy!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was fighting off Neil, screaming, her dress was ripped and she was crying. They heard; "Room Service"! Neil ignored them. There was another knock.

\- Is everything all right? Said the voice, I'm using my pass…we hear a woman cry…

Neil walked to the door and opened it and he got a punch on the face from Terry. He fell on the floor and Terry entered the room to find Candy crying on the bed with her dress ripped. He ran to her.

\- Marie! Marie! Are you all right? He said taking her in his arms.

\- Toulouse, said Candy seeing him, oh…

She turned her head and cried against his chest.

\- Did he hurt you, Marie?

Candy shook her head.

\- He wanted to force me to…, said Candy in tears.

\- You bastard! Said Terry looking at Neil.

Archie, Alistair and Anthony took their cousin.

\- Let's go, said Archie, you're going to suffer the consequences for touching the duke of Grandchester's daughter!

\- Thanks guys, said Terry.

\- Anytime, said Anthony closing the door behind them.

Candy cried for a while and then she went to freshen up in the bathroom. She came out and she found Terry sitting on the bed watching television.

\- I'm sorry Terry, she said.

\- For what?

\- For interrupting you with Eliza before and now.

\- Don't worry about it…

\- You have the right to date and have a life; I won't interfere in your relationships again…

\- Candy…, he said looking at her with sad eyes.

She was crying.

\- Come here, he said reaching out to her with his right arm.

She walked to him and sat beside him. He held her by the shoulder; she put her head on his.

\- Kissing you was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced… I thought it was going to be the same all the time, but it's not… I couldn't stand Eliza's kisses; she was like an hungry dog on me…

Candy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

\- What in the world did you see in Elizard?

\- I don't know, maybe I couldn't get the girl I really wanted, maybe I wanted you to not like me anymore…

\- Oh Terry, I could never hate you, even if I tried…, said Candy.

\- And I could never hate you…

They looked at each other, they were so attracted to each other…

\- We better get going, said Terry.

\- My dress is ruined, said Candy.

\- I'm sorry about that…

\- It was my fault, I knew how bad he was, I just wanted to get your attention…

\- And I ignored you and that creep almost took advantage of you! I'm so sorry!

\- You didn't even dance with me…

\- I'm sorry about that too… would you dance with me?

They both stood up. They looked at each other. Terry took her in his arms and Candy had her head on his chest and they started dancing. To Candy's big surprise, Terry was singing a song:

_**I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again**_

**_And you come to me on a summer breeze_**  
**_Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave_**  
**_And its me you need to show_**

**_Chorus:_**  
**_How deep is your love_**  
**_I really need to learn_**  
**_cause were living in a world of fools_**  
**_Breaking us down_**  
**_When they all should let us be_**  
**_We belong to you and me_**

**_I believe in you_**  
**_You know the door to my very soul_**  
**_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_**  
**_You're my saviour when I fall_**  
**_And you may not think_**  
**_I care for you_**  
**_When you know down inside_**  
**_That I really do_**  
**_And its me you need to show_**

Candy had her eyes closed getting rocked by Terry's heartbeat and the sound of his singing voice, it was bliss.

When Terry was done singing, they looked at each other. They were like magnets attracted to each other. Wild horses couldn't have stopped Terry from taking Candy's lips. He leaned; she closed her eyes, gave him her lips and waited for Terry's lips to ignite her. They kissed passionately for a long time. They were back on the bed, savouring every second. After Eliza's hungry mouth, Candy's sweet lips were a delight for Terry who didn't want to let her go. Their parents weren't there to interrupt them… so they kissed, and kissed. Terry was feeling the weirdest sensations, ones he's never felt with Eliza… his body was reacting in the weirdest way…Candy was in heaven, kissing Terry again. She felt a hand on her breast, where her dress was torn. She has a moan…she felt something in her panty and Terry felt something getting stiffer when…

\- Candy! Candy! Are you there? Candy!?

It was Annie's voice, with Patty.

Candy and Terry stopped kissing, but they didn't answer the door, they just looked at each other. The knocking was the cold shower that had interrupted something they might have regretted later… But they knew they wouldn't have regret it. But they came down from seventh heaven and back to reality.

Terry knew how special kissing Candy was, and he was sorry he couldn't be with her. They looked at each other and they knew they couldn't continue.

They waited until Candy's friends were gone. Candy went back to the bathroom, to put some water on her face.

_"__Oh my God! What just happened? I'm wet! For the first time of my life! And Terry… I can't believe what we had just done!" She thought._

She freshened up again and she got out. Terry replaced her. He was in the bathroom thinking:

_"__This was the craziest thing I've done… with my sister! I must be sick! Even if she's not really my sister, but legally, she is…but it's so good to kiss her, unlike that piranha Elizard! And my body against hers feels so good; she actually made my little guy move! But we can't do this… we can't! Damn it! Why is life so unfair?" he thought._

Terry got out of the bathroom and he put his vest on Candy's shoulder to hide how torn her dress was. They didn't say a word; they just left the room and went to the reception area to ask for a cab. They were not going back in the Reagan's Limo. They took a cab back home and Candy was sleeping on Terry's shoulder.

When they got home, their parents were waiting for them. They were horrified to see in what state Candy was… Her dress was a mess, her lips where swollen after Terry's kisses…Candy and Terry both had a very long faces, due to what they almost did, but their parents didn't know that.

\- Oh my God! Said Georgie walking to Candy, what happened? Who did this to you?

\- It was Neil, said Terry.

Candy burst into tears in her mother's arms. The duke joined them in a big hug.

\- I'm going to call that Reagan! Said the duke angry, Georgie, take Candy to her room…

Candy and Georgie left followed by Terry.

The duke called Reagan and a big discussion happened. The duke was going to work something out with Mr. Reagan. Neil and Eliza Reagan, were going to boarding school for the next year, as a punishment for their indecent behaviours.

The duke lodged a complaint against Neil Reagan for assaulting his daughter. Neil will have to go through therapy during the summer holidays.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his room wondering how could he desire his sister that way.

_"__This is bloody hell!" He thought._

Eliza was calling his cell phone and he just shut it down. Eliza was hated Candy even more…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Georgie and Candy were joined by the duke for a while then they left the room after hugging and kissing her. When they left, Candy was signing and dancing.

_**Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine , wooah**_  
_**I'm walking on sunshine, woooah**_  
_**I'm walking on sunshine, woooah**_  
_**and don't it feel good!**_

_**Hey , alright now**_  
_**and dont it feel good!**_  
_**hey yeh**_

_**I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true**_  
_**and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you**_  
_**now I don't want u back for the weekend**_  
_**not back for a day , no no no**_  
_**I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay**_

_**woah yeh!**_  
_**I'm walking on sunshine , wooah**_  
_**I'm walking on sunshine, woooah**_  
_**I'm walking on sunshine, woooah**_  
_**and don't it feel good!**_

_**Hey , alright now**_  
_**and don't it feel good!**_  
_**hey yeh ,oh yeh**_  
_**and don't it feel good!**_

_**walking on sunshine**_  
_**walking on sunshine**_

_**I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real**_  
_**I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real**_

_**I'm on sunshine baby oh**_  
_**I'm on sunshine baby oh**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine wooah**_  
_**I'm walking on sunshine wooah**_  
_**I'm walking on sunshine wooah**_

_**and don't it feel good!**_  
_**I'll say it again now**_  
_**and don't it feel good!**_

Archie called her on her cell phone, she looked at it, and let it go to the voice mail. Annie and Patricia got the same treatment. Tonight, she was not going to think about any other things, she was going to dream about Terry. She closed her eyes and she relived their kiss at the hotel, over and over. She was back in seventh heaven for the rest of the night.

She was on her bed and she was writing an entry in her diary.

_**"**__**Dear Diary,**_

_**Something wonderful happened today with my husband, it was prom night… the weirdest situation gave us another opportunity to kiss and this time it was more intense than the first time… our bodies were on fire and I could feel he loved the sensations I bring out in him… I also felt like a "woman" for the first time… and I have no doubt that I'm the woman he loves, I'm the woman he's going to marry …oh yeah one more thing; "How deep is your love" is now officially my favourite song in the world! He sang that to me and we danced to it I was walking on clouds…he left the witch, to be with me… I'm walking on sunshine! "**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 6  
"An unpleasant surprise"**_

Archie, Alistair, Anthony went back to their house. They were in their bedroom talking about the events of the evening. Archie was on the phone with Louise...

\- No, Louise, I don't think we should see each other anymore.

\- But why?

\- You knew what Eliza planned with her brother for Candy...

\- Always your precious Candy, damn her!

\- Good bye Louise, I think we have nothing to say to each other.

Archie hung up the phone. Alistair was making fun of him.

\- What did you expect from a friend of Eliza's?

\- A quickie in the washroom, said Anthony laughing.

\- What? She's a pretty girl, said Archie.

\- Pretty nasty if you ask me…, said Alistair laughing.

\- Yeah, you're right, but we were able to stop Neil because of her…

\- You're not going to thank her for gloating about Candy getting what's coming to her according to her and Eliza? Said Anthony

\- Of course not, but…

\- Archie, said Anthony, I thought you liked Candy.

\- I did, I still do…, said Archie.

\- Eliza and her friend wished Neil to abuse her! Said Alistair.

\- Still, if Louise had kept her mouth shut…, continued Archie.

\- You have to see the good in people, said Anthony.

\- How are you and Annie? Asked Archie.

\- She's a nice girl, said Anthony.

\- What about Patricia, Alistair?

\- She's cool, said Alistair, so bro are you going after Candy again?

\- You bet your life I will! I don't want Neil to approach her again… by the way, what's with the pet names? Terry called her "Marie" and she called him "Toulouse"...

\- It's from "The Aristocats", said Anthony, Duchess and her kittens: Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie…

Alistair and Archie looked at him with big eyes.

\- What? I happen to like cartoons…! Said Anthony.

\- Ok, so Toulouse and Marie are brother and sister in the story… cute!

\- I would've never taken Terry for a sentimental…, said Alistair.

\- He became so soft when he took Candy in his arms, said Anthony.

\- He takes good care of his little sister, said Archie.

\- Little sister, said Alistair with a dry tone.

\- He really takes good care of her, said Anthony ironically.

Archie looked at them.

\- What are you guys insinuating? He asked.

\- Well, said Anthony according to Eliza, Candy caught her with Terry at their castle and went all crazy on them… and was telling Terry that she had kissed her to kiss Eliza...

\- What? Are you sure?

\- That's what Eliza said…

\- That lying b*itch? She hates Candy! She would say anything to ruin her! Said Archie.

\- That's why she wanted Neil to sleep with Candy, said Alistair.

\- She's lying! Said Archie, she didn't kiss Terry!

\- Hey don't kill the messenger! Said Anthony, I didn't believe her either!

\- Where there's smoke, there's fire, said Alistair.

\- Stop saying that! You saw them, they are brother and sister.

\- They do seem to care about each other a lot, said Anthony.

\- They grew up together…, said Archie, they get along fine, is that a crime?

Alistair and Anthony looked at each other. Archie was not going to listen to them, he loved Candy too much. Anthony too, but since he saw that his cousin loved her, he just stepped aside.

\- I'm going to go after her, said Archie.

\- Good luck! Said Alistair, you're going to need it!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was on the phone, the next day with a very upset Eliza.

\- Terry, please...

\- Eliza, you deliberately set up my sister to get hurt, I will never forgive you for that!

\- Sister? You mean your secret girlfriend! Are you two playing lip locking a lot?

\- As a matter of fact yes, for your information, she's a way better kisser than you! You kiss like a hungry barracuda!

Terry hung up on her. Eliza was furious! Candy was a better kisser? How could he say that to her? A hungry barracuda? Eliza burst into tears. Terry, had broken up with her. The most gorgeous boy she had ever seen, the coolest too and he broke up with her because her stupid brother couldn't seduce a girl fast enough. Louise called her to cry about Archie dumping her…

\- You got dumped too? Said Eliza.

\- Yes, because of that damn Candy! Said Louise.

\- Me too! Damn that goody two shoes! Why did my cousin dumped you?

\- Because I opened my mouth and told him…

\- You told him? Yelled Eliza.

\- I'm sorry, but it just came out…

\- He came and interrupted me and Terry before I could sleep with him! This is your fault! Terry left as soon as he heard his sister was in trouble!

\- I thought he was ignoring her…

\- Not to the point he would let her be in danger! Damn you Louise! You stupid b*itch! Couldn't you keep you big fat mouth shut?!

\- I'm sorry! Ok? Archie dumped me! He's going after Candy!

\- How do you know that? Did he tell you?

\- No, but I know he's interested in her… he asked me to the dance because she was already going with Neil …

\- You were a pathetic second best! Said Eliza laughing.

\- Don't make fun of me; he dumped you for his sister!

Eliza thought about telling Louise that Candy and Terry are secretly together, but she would rather die, than admit that Terry would rather kiss his sister than her.

\- I hate that girl so much, and I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me if it's the last thing I do! I hate you Candice Grandchester!

\- I hate you Candice Grandchester! Count me in. I want revenge on that bitch for stealing Archie from me!

The two girls continued calling Candy names and imagining all sort of tortures for her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Georgie and the duke were in their bedroom after making love in the morning. He was holding her against him.

\- Honey, she said, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

\- What if Terry and Candy decided to practice lovemaking on themselves?

\- Yes…

They were always thinking alike.

\- Summer is coming; we need to separate them before boarding school…

\- I know…

\- Maybe Terry should go see his mother for the summer?

\- It will be good for him to be with his mother for the whole summer…but is he going to agree to this?

\- It's an order, sweetness, he will have to agree, I'm going to call Eleonor and tell her about my plans… let's hope she's going to be happy to have her son for the summer.

\- What mother wouldn't be?

\- Let's call her now, he said, and see what she says…

\- Richard, the time change…

\- She's an actress, she used to sleeping late…,said the duke letting her go.

He took the phone and a little phone book by his bedside and he dialled the number of his former lover. It rang a few times before a woman answered;

\- Hello? She said with a sleepy voice.

\- Ellie?

\- Who is this?

\- What you don't recognise my voice?

\- Richard? What is it? Is Terry all right?

\- You do worry about your son…

A man's voice was heard on the other side:

\- Ellie, who the hell is calling you at 4 freaking AM?!

\- My former lover, she said.

\- Come again? He said.

\- Terry's father! Now would you stop talking and let me finish?

\- Well said the duke, I see things haven't changed much…

\- Shut up Richard! I was faithful to you and you know it! Now tell me why are you calling me?

\- I would like Terrence to come and stay with you for the summer…

\- What? You're serious?

\- As a heart attack.

\- What's the matter Richard, did Terry do something he's not supposed to?

\- Why would you ask me that?

\- Because I know you don't do anything, without a good reason…

\- You don't want him?

\- I didn't say that, I just want full disclosure…what did he do?

\- Ellie, said the duke uncomfortable.

\- Does your wife have anything to do with this?

\- Not in the way you're thinking…

\- Why do you need to get rid of Terry for the summer?

\- Fine, I want to keep him away from his sister…

\- You mean his "stepsister"

\- Sister, I adopted her officially…

\- Oh… what happened, she fell for him and he pushed her away?

\- I wish…

\- You caught them in bed together…?

\- Your mind is perverted Ellie…

\- Really? Something happened for you to want him to be away from her all of a sudden… what did my son do?!

\- He kissed her…

\- That's all?

\- With his tongue…

\- Did you ask him why he did it?

\- They say they were practicing…

\- Practicing?

\- You see why I'm worried?

\- You wouldn't want him to practice lovemaking on her…

\- That would be a disaster…

\- They are not related by blood… unless you're hiding something from me…

\- Ellie, keep your imagination for your film script… So what do you say?

\- I can never refuse hospitality to my son…

\- I want him to meet girls and have fun…

\- You want him to forget his sister….

\- You got it…

\- Richard, if he's in love with her… no other girl is going to make him forget about her…

\- It's just a fling…

\- I hope so…

\- So we have a deal?

\- I can keep him for good and make things easy for you…

\- Don't push it Eleonor…

\- You want to raise the future duke of Grandchester yourself…

\- We have an agreement Eleonor…

\- I hate it! I wish I could have him back for good!

\- You have him for the whole summer, take advantage…

\- A few months instead of his whole life! Gee you're so generous Your Grace!

\- Bye Ellie, I'll call you with the details of his arrival.

\- Thank you Richard. I'll be waiting. Good bye.

Richard looked at his wife who had a mocking smile.

\- You two are so funny, she said.

\- She's still bitter…

\- Well you didn't marry her… she's allowed to...

\- That's why I let her give it to me…

\- She's going to take him?

\- Of course…

\- Great, now we have to tell Terry and Candy…

\- That they are not going to spend the summer together…

\- Maybe we should send Candy somewhere…

\- You don't want to see her sulk for 2 months?

\- Something like that… how does Australia sounds?

\- In her father's family?

\- I have family there too…

\- That should be fine…

\- Let's wait until the last day of school to tell them…

\- They are going to be glad!

\- Especially when they come back and learn that they're going to boarding school…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy and Terry didn't talk about what had happened in the hotel room. They continued their relationship as brother and sister, as if nothing had happened. Playing the big brother and sister to their younger siblings.

At school, Archie started to hit on Candy with everything he had. He would come to her classroom and carry her book to the car, where Terry was waiting with the driver.

\- Thank you Archie, she said with a soft voice.

Terry was dying.

\- Is that where you run to as soon as your class is over? To my sister?

\- Yep, said Archie smiling, you have problem with that?

Terry looked at Candy… he wanted to reply ironically, but Candy's eyes begged him not to.

\- As long as you treat her like a princess…, I have no problems with that, said Terry.

\- You have nothing to worry about. Bye Candy, he said with a soft voice.

\- Bye Archie, said Candy smiling.

Archie left with a big smile on his face. Candy and Terry were on their ride home.

\- You like the dandy?

\- Well he's nice.

\- Neil was "nice".

\- I've known Archie since we were children Terry…

\- I just want you to be with the right guy…who's going to treat you like a lady…

\- I'm not going out with Archie, Terry…

\- Right… but I was just saying.

\- I know what you were saying…thanks.

\- Anytime.

They looked at each other. Their make out session from the hotel room, was like a pink elephant between them. They kept pretending it wasn't there…

It continued like that until school was over, it was the summer holidays. Candy and Terry had no problems in school. They were all happy. They would go to the park with their brother and sisters and have a lot of fun. One afternoon, their other siblings went to day camp for a couple of weeks except for baby Gia. So they would take her with them in her stroller, to Hyde Park or the museum. They had fun watching at stuff for the umpteenth time. They went to Madame Tussaud's to see the new wax statues of celebrities; they took pictures and had fun. They went to a Burger King to eat. Gia was soaking wet and was cranky.

\- I'm going to go change her, said Candy taking the diaper bag, I'll be right back you can order for me, you know what I like…

\- All right, said Terry

Candy went to the washroom, where there was a baby changing table. Gia looked so much like her, she was laughing with Candy. Some old women were looking at Candy with mean eyes. One talked to Candy while she was wiping her sister.

\- Aren't you ashamed to have a baby out of wedlock? What is this world coming up to…?

\- This is my sister, said Candy.

\- Sure…

\- Mummy, said Gia.

Candy looked at her sister stunned.

\- Sister? Said the old lady.

\- I swear, said Candy.

\- You should be ashamed of yourself, denying your daughter like that!

\- But… oh forget it! Said Candy taking Gia back to their table.

She put her in a high chair Terry had brought for her.

\- Marie? Said Terry, are you ok?

\- Some old ladies thought I was Gia's mother…

\- Oh, and that upset you?

\- I tried telling them she was my sister, but they didn't believe me!

\- Who cares?

\- They thought I was lying, I hate it when someone doesn't believe me.

\- Forget those old ladies darling, said Terry seeing some old women passing them by, Gia is ours, she a little angel and we're proud to have her!

Terry approached Candy and kissed her on the lips. The old women opened their mouth in stupor. Seeing Terry as young as Candy, thinking they were parents to their sister, was outrageous for them. Candy and Terry looked at their stunned faces and they burst out laughing with Gia who joined them when she saw her brother and sister laugh. The old ladies got out of there whispering and giving them mean looks.

They went back home talking and laughing and Gia was asleep in her stroller. The nanny came to put her to bed.

Candy and Terry went to their room to change for dinner. They dressed up and they went downstairs together. They had guests over, like most evenings. Dinner was fine, their parents were very nice that evening, not saying anything when they came back a little late with the baby. At the table it was the same thing. When dinner was over, as they were walking to one of the living rooms to have some tea, Terry stayed behind with Candy.

\- Marie, something is up…, he said.

\- What? Why do you say that?

\- The duke and the duchess are way too nice today.

\- Maybe they're nice because we have guests…

\- When does that ever stop our parents?

\- You're right! Something is up, but what?

\- We'll find out soon enough, said Terry, let's go…

They entered the living room, had their tea and did small talk with the guest, until they left. Now it was just the four of them.

\- Why do I feel like you two want to tell us something? Said Terry.

\- Because, you're right? Said the duke.

\- What's going on? Said Candy.

\- We're sending you both on vacation…, said Georgie.

\- Vacation? Said Terry, where?

\- Not together, said the duke.

\- Figures, said Candy sulking.

\- Terry is going to New York to spend the summer with his mother…, said the duke.

\- WHAT? Said Terry, for the whole summer?

\- Yes, said the duke.

\- And Candy you're going to Australia to see your uncles…, said Georgie

\- Australia? Said Candy

\- Yes, said Georgie, your uncles miss you and you used to like it over there, when you were little…

Candy and Terry looked at each other, with sad eyes.

\- This is nuts! Said Terry upset, why are you doing this to us?

\- What? Said the duke, you don't want to see your mother?

\- Yes, I do but…, started Terry.

\- Then, what seems to be the problem?

Terry looked at Candy, they had no choice.

\- When are we going? Said Candy.

\- In two days, said Georgie, you better start packing.

\- Two days? Said Candy sadly, why are you doing this to us?

\- Your uncles want to see you Candy…. Said her mother.

\- Yeah right! Said Candy, you're ruining my life!

Candy ran out of the living room to run to her bed room, very upset. Terry was alone with his parents.

\- You two are so cruel! You know that!? Said Terry.

\- Allowing you to spend time with your mother, isn't that what you always wanted?

\- I wanted you to marry her when I was little, and you didn't! No offence Duchess...

\- None taken, said Georgie smiling.

\- You barely allowed her to call me, I barely saw her during all these years, and now all of a sudden you want to send me over there for the whole summer? Why?

\- Why are you being so difficult? Said the duke.

\- Difficult? Gee I'm wondering who I got that from? Said Terry ironically.

\- Terrence, said his father.

\- This is about Candy, right? That kiss… you want to keep me away from her!

\- Why don't you go pack your bags Terry and think about all the time you're going to spend with your mum…

Terry looked at them, he shook his head and got out of the room. The parents were alone, the tension was still there.

\- Oh my God! Said Georgie.

\- That went well, said the duke.

He approached his wife and hugged her hard.

\- Are we doing the right thing? Asked Georgie.

\- They won't see each other for weeks…

\- They might come back missing each other like crazy.

\- Or they might come back with changed feelings… forever.

\- I'm not looking forward to telling them that they're going to boarding school…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her room, when Terry arrived. She was sitting on the carpet by her bed and he went to sit next to her.

\- Are you all right? He asked.

\- What do you think? She said.

\- I can't believe they're doing this to us… in two days, we won't even see the others before we leave!

\- Australia!? I think it's winter there or something!

\- You're going to be fine… take advantage of your time there to have fun and experience new things…

\- You too, spend time with your mother and do stuff with her…

\- It's not going to be that bad…

\- I'm going to miss you, she said with tears in her eyes.

\- I already miss you, he said softly wiping her tears with his handkerchief.

They looked at each other, and couldn't help the attraction. They were kissing softly, passionately…a good bye kiss.

_**I had to meet you here today  
There's just so many things to say  
Please don't stop me till I'm through  
This is something I hate to do  
We've been meeting here so long  
I guess what we done, oh was wrong  
Please darling, don't you cry  
Let's just kiss &amp; say goodbye**_

_**Many months have passed us by**_  
_**I'm gonna miss you**_  
_**I can't lie, I've got ties, &amp; so do you**_  
_**I just think this is the thing to do**_

_**It's gonna hurt me I can't lie**_  
_**Maybe you'll meet, you'll meet another guy**_  
_**Understand me won't you try,try,try,try,try,try,try**_  
_**Let's just kiss &amp; say goodbye**_

_**I'm gonna miss you I can't lie**_  
_**Understand me, won't you try**_  
_**It's gonna hurt me I can't lie**_  
_**Take my handkerchief &amp; wipe your eyes**_  
_**Maybe you'll find, you'll find another guy**_  
_**Let's just kiss &amp; say goodbye.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's Candy's Birrthday! Happy 117th birthday dearest Candy! We love you!**_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 7  
"See you in September"**_

Candy was in Australia in the family farm with her uncles and grand parents. She was sad during the whole trip. She took the plane like forever and she didn't even care that the flight was so long. She was sad to be separated from Terry, by her parents. The parents made sure they didn't have their flights at the same time, so they wouldn't have to go to the airport at the same time.

She relived the the day before her trip.

_\- What time is your flight? Asked Terry._

\- _8 AM… what about you?_

_\- 2 PM…_

_\- You think they did it on purpose?_

_\- I know they did!_

_\- They really don't want us together …_

_\- We grew up as brother and sister._

_\- Speak for yourself, from the moment I saw you on that boat, I thought of you as my husband…_

_He looked at her with tender eyes._

_\- Oh Candy, I was so mean to you…_

_\- I didn't care… I wanted you as my husband…_

\- _You are so cute, said Terry laughing._

_A maid came in to make sure Candy's luggage was packed._

_\- Miss Candy, your mum sent me to make sure you were all packed._

_\- Master Terrence, said another maid… I need to make sure you're packed too, come on let's go…_

_Candy and Terry looked at each other. Their parents wanted to make sure they were not together, so they won't get any_ _ideas. Terry went to his bedroom with the other maid. Tomorrow, they will both be on planes going in opposite directions._

_Candy was talking to her friends on the phone in one of the living rooms. They had a conference call._

_\- What?_ _You're going to Australia? Said Annie, but why?_

_\- My mother's family leaves there…_

_\- Oh…, said Patricia, well I'm going to Florida..._

_\- Lucky you! Disneyworld! Said Annie._

_\- We have Euro Disney in Paris, closer, said Candy._

_\- I know, said Annie, going to Florida is so cool…_

_\- Where are you going Annie?_

_\- Paris, Anthony's father is there for a few months, so he's going_ _to be in Paris too!_

\- _Well good for you! Said Candy._

_\- Are you going with Terry? Said Patricia._

_\- I wish, said Candy, he's going to New York to see his mother._

_\- Oh, said Patricia._

_\- Sometimes I wish we were regular people who don't go away for the summer holidays, said Candy._

_\- You mean being rich is making your parents easier to separate you, said Patricia._

_Candy was stunned. She never confided in her friends about her feeling for Terry._

_\- Candy, said Annie, we're your friends, we know you love Terry._

_\- What? Said Candy, but…._

_\- We're not going to tell anyone, it's our secret, said Patty._

_\- How did you guess? Said Candy._

_\- On prom night, you were in the room with him, we came and knocked, you didn't answer._

_\- Nothing happened, said Candy embarrassed._

_\- You didn't sleep with him, said Annie, but something happened…_

_\- No, said Candy._

_\- Candice Grandchester, stop lying to us! Said Patricia._

_\- Terry is my brother, said Candy._

_She was feeling weird repeating her parents' words._

_\- Eliza told Anthony that you caught her and Terry kissing in one of your living rooms and you threw a fit! You had a catfight with Eliza!_

_\- You told Terry that he kissed you to practice on Eliza._

_\- Anthony is convinced Eliza was lying, said Annie._

_\- But she wasn't wasn't she…? She was telling the truth…for once in her miserable life!_

_\- Fine girls, I'm just not ready to talk about that…_

_\- It's fine Candy, said Annie, we just wanted to tell you that we're here if you need to confide and we will never betray your confidence._

_\- Thanks girls, said Candy, I have to go now._

_\- Have a nice trip and happy holidays! Said Patricia._

_\- Why does that sound like Christmas? Said Candy._

_\- Happy summer holidays, then, said Patricia._

_\- Happy summer holidays, said Annie and Candy at the same time._

_They burst out laughing. When she finished her call, the phone rang and it was Archie._

_\- Candy, he said, how are you?_

_\- Archie, I'm fine…_

_\- How's your holidays?_

_\- I'm going to Australia…_

_\- What? For how long?_

_\- The whole summer…_

_\- Oh…I'm going to America only for a couple of weeks, I was hoping to see you before I leave. When are you leaving?_

_\- Tomorrow…_

_\- Already?_

_\- Yep!_

_\- Oh… can I come by and say goodbye to you?_

_\- When?_

_\- In half an hour?_

_\- All right, I'll be there._

_Half an hour later, Archibald of Cornwell was announced by the butler, he wanted to see Miss Grandchester. The whole family was sitting outside in the garden enjoying the summer. They had just had lunch. Terry wanted to go back in his bedroom, when the butler arrived, followed by Archie._

_\- Good afternoon, Your Grace, Duchess, Candice._

_\- Good afternoon, young man! Said the duke smiling._

_\- Hello Archie, said Georgie._

_\- Hi Archie, said Candy with no enthusiasm._

_\- Candice, said the duke, why don't you take the young man to the music living room?_

_The butler came back and announced:_

_\- Master Terrence, telephone for you._

_\- Who is it? Said Terry coldly._

_\- Your mother, sir…_

_\- Thank you, said Terry walking to the house to answer._

_Candy looked at her father. He used to be so strict about Terry's contact with his mother, now she can call and he's going to spend the whole summer with her! Just to separate them!_

_\- Let's go Archie, said Candy walking to the house also._

_They got to the music living room where there was the most sophisticated HI FI sound system Archie had ever seen._

_\- Wow! He said, that's pretty cool._

_\- I like classical music, said Candy, it relaxes me._

_She took a remote and press it. Some soft classical music was playing. Archie sat on an armchair and Candy was sitting on the couch._

_\- Where are you going in America? Asked Candy_

_\- Chicago…_

_\- The windy city…_

_\- Yes…_

_\- I hope you have fun…_

_\- You too, in Australia…the kangaroo land._

_\- And Koala bear… I wish I could bring one back with me…_

_\- Why don't you?_

_\- Well, I'd have to catch one first, but I wouldn't want to uproot him from his homeland… they're very lazy animals, they only spend about 4 of 5 hours awake …_

_\- What do they do for the rest of the time?_

_\- They sleep…_

_\- Fascinating! Said Archie smiling, tell me more._

_Candy continued talking about Australia to Archie who was eating every single one of her words. He was just mesmerized by her. She was so charming and so beautiful, he had fallen hard for her. Candy didn't seem to notice how infatuated Archie was. She continued talking. A maid arrived with some tea and cookies and she had a nice time with Archie. He was looking at their DVD collection._

_\- This is the biggest Eleonor Baker collection I've ever seen!_

_\- She's my father's favourite actress, said Candy with a little irony_

_\- I'll say! He even got her movie debut, her firs television series… I've looked everywhere for this!_

_\- Why?_

_\- I just love her! She's my favourite actress! She's just perfect!_

_\- Do you fantasise about her?_

_\- Well, sometimes I dream about her…_

_\- Really? Said Candy who thought it was funny._

_Archie fantasising about Terry's mother._

_\- I would dream that I would marry her and…_

_\- Have sex with her in your dreams?_

_\- Well yes, if you want to know…_

_\- Oh my God!_

_\- It was one of my fantasies… to have sex with Eleonor Baker…_

_\- Come again…? Said Terry's voice._

_This last one had just entered the living room, looking for a CD._

_\- Terry, said Archie blushing, I was just telling Candy about my fantasies…_

_\- To have sex with Eleonor Baker?_

_\- Yes…_

_Terry thought about Eleonor Baker as his mother… to see a boy his age fantasising about his mother was… gross!_

_\- Did you have fantasies about her ? Said Archie._

_\- Nope, said Terry._

_\- Come on! Not even for a minute?_

_\- Not even for a nanosecond!_

_\- She's so beautiful…_

_\- Dandy, she could be your mum!_

_\- She's too young to be my mum…_

_\- If you say so…_

_\- Well your father seems to like her, he's got her whole DVD collection, with her movie debut, her telly shows…_

_\- You can say, my father had a thing for._

_\- I think it was more than a thing, said Archie._

_\- Maybe he was fantasising about having sex with her like you… you two should hook up and discuss Eleonor Baker…_

_Candy burst out laughing. Terry took the CD he needed and left the room._

_\- I'm going to go now, said Archie._

_\- All right, said Candy, thank you so much for calling on me today_

_\- Have a nice and safe trip, Candy_

_\- Thank you, and I'll see you in September…_

_They kissed each other on the cheek._

_\- Have a safe trip to America, said Candy._

_\- Thank you._

_Archie left and Candy went to see Terry in his room. He was listening to music._

_\- Your boyfriend is gone?_

_\- He's not my boyfriend._

_\- He would like to be…_

_\- It doesn't mean I want him to be…_

_\- Do you like him?_

_\- He's likeable…_

_\- Likeable..._

_\- Terry we only have a few hours left, let's not argue please_

_\- You're right, we'll argue when we come back from our summer holidays_

_\- All right… what do you want to do?_

_\- You want to go to the cinema?_

_\- I don't feel like watching a movie…_

_\- Who said anything about watching?_

_Candy looked at him and smiled. They went to the cinema and needless to say they were alone in the back in a corner and they had no idea what the movie was about._

_Her plane was leaving at 8 am, they went to the airport 2 hours before, which mean they left the castle around 5 am. Terry went with her, with their parents. He had to argue with his dad._

_\- Terry, he said, why don't you sleep?_

_\- I want to take my sister to the airport._

_\- You have your own trip to worry about._

_\- My plane is at 14:00, dad…_

_\- Let him come, said Georgie, he's ready to go._

_\- Fine! Said the duke._

_They were in the car riding in silence. They got to Heathrow Airport, around 6 am. The line at the check out was long. The driver took care of checking Candy out. They now had 2 hours to kill. The duke took them to a little restaurant to have breakfast. Candy and Terry were unable to eat. Georgie finished her meal and she took her husband for a walk._

_\- Richard, they are so heartbroken, she said, are we doing the right thing?_

_\- A little time apart from each other is going to be good_

_\- I think they just get along fine… maybe we're worrying for nothing_

_\- And maybe they make out every chance they get to be alone…_

_\- Don't say that, said Georgie, I know Candy had a crush on Terry since the day they met, she told me that day that she was going to marry him…_

_\- Really?_

_\- She was just 5 years old, she didn't know what she was saying…_

_\- Maybe she instigated all this…_

_\- What do you mean? That she seduced Terry?_

_\- Well… she did say it was her idea to practice kissing._

_\- Terry didn't have to go along with it…isn't he older?_

_\- Duchess, please, let's not argue about this…_

_\- You're right honey we're not solving anything…_

_\- Hopefully, it's a harmless crush that's going to pass…_

_Candy and Terry were talking, while they were trying to eat breakfast._

_\- Candy, I was thinking about something…_

_\- What?_

_\- Well, our parents are separating us, because they think we're…_

_\- Because of our first kiss…_

_\- For them we crossed the line, by kissing._

_\- Yes…_

_\- If you had been any other girl, or if they weren't married…_

_\- But they are married, ever since we were kids…and they told us from the beginning that we were brother and sister._

_\- So let's give them that…_

_\- What?_

_\- The brother and sister love…_

_\- Oh…you mean let's be with other people?_

_\- We can't be together…_

_\- You want to date other girls?_

_\- No, I don't, but I have to… or they're going to be on our case_

_\- You're hurting me, Terry._

_\- You can date your dandy…_

_\- I don't want to date Archie…_

_\- You have to. We need to get their attention off of us…_

_\- You're really telling me to date another boy, is that what you want?_

_\- It's not what I want, but it has to be like this… my father didn't want me to see my mother on regular basis… now he's sending me there for weeks? He's desperate and I don't want it to be permanent… what if he sends me to my mum's for good…_

_\- We can't have you gone for good…_

_Candy thought about it for a little while._

_\- Fine, but I hate it! Tell me you're not going to date Eliza._

_\- Never again, she's a witch…_

_\- You have any girl in mind…_

_\- I have girls throwing themselves at me…_

_\- Me included, said Candy looking down._

_\- You're the only girl I want…_

_Candy's heart jumped._

_\- Oh Terry…_

_\- I was glad to be the first boy who kissed you…_

_\- I was glad to be the first girl you kissed …_

_\- It's time for you to go…_

_\- Ok, let's go…_

_They left the restaurant and started walking to the gates where their parents were waiting for them. Candy hugged them, one by one, she hugged Terry for a long time._

_\- Bye Marie, said Terry, kissing her on both cheeks._

_\- Bye Toulouse, I'll see you in September_

_She was kissing him on the cheeks too and their lips touched each other during their cheek kissing goodbye, it was only for a second, but Candy felt Terry's tongue, it was so fast, she though she had imagined it. They looked at each other and he winked at her. They both smiled. The parents were looking at them clueless._

_\- See you in September Marie…_

_Candy showed a brave face and was smiling, but when she got on the plane, she was silently crying_

_._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was on his plane to America, unable to concentrate on the movie that was on, he was thinking about Candy and he was surprised by his own feeling for her… he had told her she was the only girl he wanted… where did that came from ? He heart was broken; he wasn't going to see her until September…

This is going to be one long summer holiday for the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 8  
"The Glamorous Life"**_

Terry arrived at LaGuardia Airport in New York City and was surprised he was kind of exited. He was on the plane next to an old lady who was reading her books not paying attention to him at all. He didn't care, he watched the movie without really seeing it. He was thinking about Candy who probable was still on her plane too. He was going to get to his destination before her.

After all the formalities he saw his mother, wearing dark glasses and a scarf on her hair, so she wouldn't be recognised, and avoid the press. The public didn't know about him, at first, when he was younger, he was hurt that his mom hid him from the world, but as he was growing up, he understood that she was protecting him from the paparazzi, and he was now grateful to her.

\- Terry! She said with a big smile, over here!

\- Mum! Said Terry running to her and hugging her hard.

\- Oh Terry! I missed you so much!

\- I missed you too mum! Said Terry still hugging her.

\- I'm so glad you came.

\- Me too, he said letting go of her...

A man was there with Eleonor and he took Terry's luggage. A white limo was waiting for them in front of the airport. They got in and they left.

\- I'm surprised not to see the press, said Terry.

\- You're going to learn a lot of things about show business: the press shows up when you want them to show up… you just have to tip them off… This is a private matter and you get the choice to know whether you want me to show you to the world or not… but you just have to know that after that, you're going to become a paparazzi target…

\- I don't mind, said Terry smiling, I'm here to have fun! Tell the world you have a son…

\- Are you sure? After this there's no turning back

\- I'm sure! What's the point of having a mum that's a Hollywood star if I can't tell the world?

\- Great! One of my movies is coming out in a few days, and we're going to have a lot of premiere screenings and parties, all over the country and the world…

\- Really? Said Terry smiling that should be fun

\- You're going to meet all my cast mates… and lots of girls…

\- Girls? Said Terry.

\- Yes, I thought a young like you would like to meet girls…

\- Young actresses?

\- Yes…

\- Oh…

\- I thought you'd be more exited than that…

\- Mum, after what we read about young actress, the drugs, the booze…

\- I'm not going to hook you up with that kind of actress…

\- How would you know…?

\- I'm going to teach you how to read if someone is stoned or not…

\- These holidays are going to be really exiting…, said Terry smiling, and very interesting

\- Interesting indeed, said Eleonor smiling, but you stay away from the booze and drugs…

\- "Just say no"? Don't worry mum, I don't want Candy to be disappointed in me…

\- Candy? Your sister?

\- Yes, my sister, said Terry smiling.

\- Why do you care what your sister thinks?

\- Because she's my best friend…? We grew up together…and her opinion matters a lot to me?

Eleonor wanted to talk about what the duke had said, but she didn't want to alienate Terry. They arrived at Eleonor's apartment, it was on Madison Avenue, she owned both apartments on the 21st floor.

\- Nice, said Terry looking at the luxury…

\- It's not your father's castle

\- It's fine…

\- How's his wife?

\- Duchess? She's fine, she's great!

\- She treats you well?

\- Like her son…

\- I'm glad she's not a stepmonster…

\- Me too!

\- You call her Duchess?

\- Yes…I can't call her mum, you're my mum…

\- I'm glad you know it…

They hugged.

\- Come with me, you can chose your bedroom...

She made him visit the apartment, it has lots of bedrooms and lots of living rooms… Terry chose a room not to far from his mother's and the butler brought his luggage there.

\- You get some rest, you must be jet-lagged, said his mother.

\- Yeah, a little…

\- I have a premiere tonight, here in New York.

\- Can I come?

\- Yes, you can… you're going to escort me…

\- And you're going to introduce me to the world...

\- Are you sure? Because after that, there's no turning back.

\- I'm sure! Said Terry smiling let me be on the spotlight with you…

The duke wanted him to spend time with his mother? Well he's going to be on the spotlight, during the whole summer!

They arrived at the theatre in the same white limo and Terry, wearing a tuxedo, was helping his mother out. She was holding his arm, he was tall for his age, he looked like her date…There were flashlights everywhere. Photographers everywhere! Reporters wondering who the young man with Eleonor Baker was. This last one was shining in front of the cameras, she was smiling, she was just beautiful, with he hair up and her beautiful designer gown. Terry looked at his mother, in her world: she looked so happy and he was glad to see it. She smiled at him with love. They were stopped by special television correspondents…

\- Miss Baker! Miss Baker!

She looked at some of them and passed, and she stopped at her favourite one, Mary Hart from "Entertainment Tonight".

\- Hi Mary, said Eleonor smiling.

\- Hello there! Who is this dashing young man with you, Miss Baker?

Eleonor looked at Terry, with eyes saying one last time; "are you sure about this?". Terry smiled as a response.

\- Well Mary, let me introduce you to my son; Terrence Grandchester, said Eleonor

Mary Hart has been a reporter for years. She was used to surprises, but usually she had to fake it, because they knew in advance… but this time it was genuine. She had no idea! And she looked really surprised; the expression on her face was priceless! Terry had to restrain himself not to laugh out loud. Eleonor was smiling:

\- Mary, you can close your mouth now, she said

\- I'm speechless!

\- That's an understatement, said Terry.

\- Terrence Grandchester? Said Mary Hart, please to meet you!

\- Likewise, said Terry with a beautiful smile.

\- We have to go, Mary, I'll see you later… come on Terry.

Eleonor Baker didn't answer any other reporter's questions. Mary Hart had the exclusive and she loved Eleonor Baker for that! Entertainment Tonight is going to have the exclusive on the young man with Eleonor Baker! Mary Hart didn't ask Eleonor about her movie, she had the scoop! The rest was not important.

The cameras were on Terry, like white on rice. Shooting him, at all time, every single one of his movement. They were speculating. Eleonor Baker has a new boy toy. This one is charming and looks pretty young, like a teenager. Who was he?

Terry thought the whole thing was amusing. He wished he could see his father's face when he'll see him on television. He hoped the program will be broadcast in Australia, so that Candy would see him…

\- You're officially a public figure, said his mother, how does it feel?

\- I feel the same for now…

\- Wait until all the papers have your pictures and the television channels show your face!

\- I wish I could see the duke's face! Said Terry smiling.

\- This is just a big joke for you, right?

\- Mum, what are you saying? I want to share your special moments with you! I love you!

\- I love you too! She said smiling

During the movie, Terry fell asleep. The time change caught up with him. He had his head on his mother's shoulder, she was cuddling him with love and to the reporters, it looked like a tender moment between lovers. Terry woke up at the end of the movie.

\- I'm so sorry mum!

\- Don't be… this is just the beginning of a long list of premiere screenings… you'll know the movie by heart by the time the tour is over

\- It was good sleeping on your shoulder…

\- It was good to have you in my arms baby, she said with a soft voice

She kissed him very close to the lips. They both went to the reception together. The other co-stars from the movie were there, asking Eleonor who her date was.

\- Did you and Jarvis split? Said a co-star.

\- Jarvis and I are fine, said Eleonor.

\- So who is this? Your escort for hire?

Terry couldn't believe his ears! They thought he was a male hooker? Well it was an imaginary world…. Imagination was their way of living, and theirs was wild!

\- Don't be ridiculous! Said Eleonor, he's my son!

\- You're what? They all said.

\- You all heard me…, come on Terrence; let's go get something to eat…

\- Ok, mum, said Terry smiling.

They went to get something to eat and they were standing by the doors, when a young girl and her mother came to them.

\- Eleonor darling, said the woman, who is this dashing young man?

\- Marianne, said Eleonor coldly, this is my son Terrence Grandchester.

\- Your son, said the young girl with Marianne.

\- Yes, Susanna, said Eleonor, this is Terry, Terry, this is Susanna Marlowe, she starred in the movie with me.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Susanna with a beautiful smile.

\- Likewise, said Terry smiling.

Susanna was still smiling at was wearing an orange dress which swore with her hair. Terry thought the dress was awful.

\- Did you like the movie? Said Susanna.

\- Actually I fell asleep, said Terry.

\- You fell asleep? Said Susanna offended.

\- Yes, said Eleonor, he was jetlagged…

\- Oh, where did you come from? Asked Susanna.

\- From England, said Terry

\- The accent, said Susanna, right! I love the British accent, it's so charming…

She was flirting with him and he didn't care at all.

\- I'd like to breathe some fresh air, would you care to walk with me Terrence?

Terry looked at his mother, who agreed with her eyes. The duke did say, that Terry should meet girls…But there was something about Susanna and her mother she didn't really like…

Terry walked away with Susanna was holding his arm possessively, like she owned him. They met a group of other teens, with champagne glasses in their hands.

\- You want some champagne Terry?

\- No, thank you, I'm not thirsty.

\- Oh, said one teen name Bruce… we've got a good boy here!

\- Wait until the glamorous life gets to you… drugs, sex, booze.

\- Leave him alone, said a young blond girl, he's good don't make him bad…

Terry looked at her, she was so beautiful.

\- Hi, she said smiling, Linda Maire.

\- Terrence Grandchester, he said.

\- Eleonor Baker's son, we heard…

\- Good news travels fast, said Terry.

\- Indeed! Said Linda.

\- You look like a Barbie doll, said Terry.

\- Really?

\- I don't mean you're artificial, but you look like the Barbie doll.

\- You play with Barbies? Said Linda.

\- I use to play with my sister when we were younger…, said Terry.

\- Really? What did she had to do to force you…?

\- She'd play cops and robbers with me, when my friends weren't there…

\- Were you Ken?

\- Actually I was GI Joe…

\- Barbie and GI Joe? Coolie, said Linda.

\- I thought so too… the Ken is just a little too…

\- I see what you mean, she said, when I played with dolls, I liked them to be with other action figure too, my favourite was the "six million dollar man"…

\- So you saw yourself with Steve Austin?

\- Myself? Right, I look like Barbie, thanks for the compliment by the way.

\- Anytime …

Susanna was annoyed by Linda and Terry's conversation.

\- Terrence, we should go get some fresh air like we intended to…, she said.

Terry looked at Linda, he looked at the other boys, they were stoned and half drunk and for some reason, he didn't want to leave her there… she reminded him of Candy for some strange reason.

\- Linda? He said, would you like to come with us?

Susanna was outraged.

\- But Terrence..., said Susanna.

\- That's ok with you , right? Susanna he said looking at her.

Susanna, who didn't want to look mean in front of this handsome young man had to comply.

\- But of course, she said.

So Terry was walking with both girls, one on each arm…Photographers were taking pictures and reporters wanted to ask him questions, but he kept saying:

\- No comment.

Or he kept mum. He had a lot of fun talking to both girls. Other younger girls came to him and listened , by the time Eleonor was looking for him to leave, Terrence was surrounded by the most beautiful women of the reception, young and older… he got a lot of cards and little notes. He would just slip in his pocket, or they would put in his pocket.

\- Terry, said Eleonor.

\- Yes, mum, we're leaving?

\- Yes, baby let's go.

\- All right…

\- Can't you stay? Said a girl.

\- Nope, sorry girls, I'm still jet-lagged, I need to rest.

\- Call me Terrence, said one girl.

\- We can do lunch! Said another one.

The girls started talking at the same time. And Eleonor took her son away from them to leave.

\- I knew you'd be a blast, but I had no idea how much!

\- This is kind of fun getting girls' attention.

\- Not only girls, but women too…

\- Women?

\- With their face lift, they can make themselves look 15!

\- That's scary, said Terry laughing out loud.

Before then got in the limo, Linda was there.

\- Here's my number, call me if you want to talk, she said.

\- Thanks Linda, said Terry , I will, good night, it was nice meeting you…

\- It was nice meeting you…., said Linda smiling.

Terry got in the car with him mother. There was a little silence.

\- You seemed sincere with that one.

\- I like her…she reminds me of Candy…

\- Your sister… so you should have brotherly feelings for her.

\- Feelings? Who's talking about feeling? I think she's cool and she looks like Barbie…

\- Barbie… I'm surprised you didn't socialise with boys.

\- They were all looking at me with mean eyes for getting the attention of all those girls…they were all stoned…and half drunk

\- Get used to it… most of them are going to have orgies afterwards…

\- Ewww!

\- Terrence, have you ever…?

\- Had sex? Nope! Not yet…

\- Thank God!

Terry burst out laughing.

\- Mum, you worry too much !

\- Terry my world is a bit crazy…

\- Life is all about choices, mum… I can chose to try all the forbidden stuff; drugs, booze, sex… and I can chose to be a good boy too…

\- Some girls are going to drive you the wrong way…

\- Well, some girl is taking me in the right direction, said Terry thinking about Candy again.

\- Some girl...

_"His sister, she seems to have a big influence on him… and I hope it stays that way…" she thought._

When they went back to the apartment, Eleonor found Jarvis Mack, her current boyfriend.

\- Hey beautiful! He said.

He was tall, well built, full of muscles with blond hair. Eleonor ran to him.

\- Hey honey, she said hugging him, this is my baby, Terrence…, she said letting go of him.

\- I still can't believe you have a big son! Said Jarvis smiling, hi buddy!

\- Hello, said Terry looking at him a little weird…

His parents weren't together, his mum had a boyfriend and it felt weird. He was a little jealous, that this man spent so much time with his mother.

\- I'm going to go to Jarvis' apartment for a little while, said Eleonor.

\- But mum, it's 4 am! Said Terry.

\- Jarvis, lives in the building, said Eleonor, don't worry, go to bed, I'll be there in a little while…

\- Fine, said Terry sulking.

Eleonor left the apartment with Jarvis. Terry went to his room… took his clothes off, took a shower and was thinking about his mother, alone with the man… He couldn't believe it bothered him that much!

_"__This is ridiculous! Dad is married! Why do I still want them together? It's never going to happen again! Jarvis seems like a cool dude…" he thought._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eleonor was with her beau in his apartment on the 18th floor…

\- Why did you want to come to my apartment? He asked.

\- I don't want my son to hear me…

\- He's not going to hear us…

\- You know what I mean… he's going to know.

\- He's a big boy…

\- Well I don't want to expose him to that…

\- So it means, I'm not getting any today?

\- Unless you can be very quick, she said, you won't get any…

He took her, kissed her hungrily, took her on the couch and made love to her. Then she stood up to go back to her apartment.

\- How long is your son staying again?

\- The whole summer…

\- He's going to have to get used to seeing me... with you.

\- He will, all right… his father is married…

\- So if I marry you I can sleep at your place…?

\- Don't get any ideas… I'm not asking you to marry me… I just don't want my son to see me with a man in bed who's not my  
husband …

\- You're being ridiculous

\- Maybe, but that's the way it is… bye honey, she said kissing him

She went back to her apartment and Terry heard her.

_"20 minutes! He said looking at his watch that was a quickie or two…Ewww! Why am I thinking about that!?" He thought._

He heard a knock on the door.

\- Terry? She said coming in.

\- Yes…

\- How are you? Do you need anything?

He looked at her, she had taken a quick shower, her hair was wet and she was wearing a pink bath robe.

\- I'm fine mum…

\- You're not sleepy?

\- Not really… still jet-lagged

\- You'll get used to it… or not, if you come to all my premieres…

\- I liked it… it was fun…

\- You're so innocent, I don't want you to be influenced by my world, you're still very impressionable…

\- I'm going to be fine mum…

\- All right… I don't want to give back to you dad and spoiled brat from Hollywood…when he sent me a nice gentleman from London…

\- Stop saying I'm nice, it's annoying and it sounds like a disease in your world!

\- It's actually a cure! She said laughing! But most of the time, the disease takes over the cure!

\- I've got the best cure, he said thinking about Candy.

\- Do you smoke?

\- You would've seen me by now, don't you think so?

\- Not even tempted?

\- Well I picked up a lighten cigar once when I was 5 years old before daddy met Duchess, and I inhaled it, I started coughing and it went to my head, I think I passed out, and I was sick for 3 days…

\- That should've cured you from smoking…, she said laughing.

\- Maybe it did… but since I play sport, smoking makes you lose your breath faster, that's not for me…

\- Are you in the soccer team?

\- Yes, "football", for us…so I need to run a lot, smoking doesn't help at all…

\- That's good…

\- There's something I don't get, he said.

\- What?

\- Why do you call you're sport "football" when they barely hit it with the foot…?

\- I think it's because of the ball shaped like a foot, with the laces….

\- Oh, right! Said Terry smiling, still, they could've found another name, since we already had a sport named football…

\- Go figure! All right, it's 5 am, I need my beauty sleep. I'm going to call you father and tell him you got here fine, you want to talk to him?

\- Nope!

\- Still upset with him…?

\- Yep!

\- Are you happy to be here with me?

\- Yes, mum, I'm very happy to be here… you're the silver lining. I love you.

\- I love you too…

They hugged.

\- Goodnight baby.

\- Good morning, mum, said Terry smiling.

\- Thank God for curtains, said Eleonor smiling.

She left her son's room and went back to hers to call the duke.

\- Ellie? How's Terry?

\- Well hello to you too!

\- Sorry, hello Ellie…

\- Terrence is fine…

\- Did he meet girls yet…?

\- He did….

\- And?

\- And your son is a good boy… he only has one girl in mind…

\- That's the reason I sent him to you in the first place!

\- Let me get this straight: you didn't send him to me so I could bond with him, but so I could turn him into a Hollywood spoiled rich kid? Gee I feel so special! What kind of woman do you take me for? One that has orgies every night at her apartment? Is that where we met?

\- I'm sorry I didn't mean that… I want him to meet other girls.

\- And maybe fall in love with one of them… but he's already in love Richard! With his sister!

\- Don't say that…

\- She's got a bigger influence on him than you think, He doesn't want to disappoint her…

\- He's a teen with raging hormones….

\- Who's in love with his sister!

\- Stop saying that , it's creepy…

\- Well there is no way, I'm turning a good boy bad… do you know how many Hollywood parents wished they had good kids? I'm counting my blessings! Your wife did a wonderful job with him…! I should thank her one day…

\- Maybe you should, said the duke

\- Hello, hello? Richard are you there?

\- Hello, this is Georgie, she heard.

\- Duchess! Said Eleonor surprised.

She felt silly repeating Terry's name for his stepmother.

\- Yes…

\- Richard didn't tell me he was giving you the phone…

\- You know how he is…, said Georgie.

\- He's acting like a little boy right now…

\- Only now? Said Georgie.

They both burst out laughing. Eleonor was surprised to find Georgie sympathetic...

\- I wanted to thank you for the good job you did with my son, she said.

\- He's a very good boy, he was a little difficult in the beginning…

\- Why?

\- He wanted his father to marry you.

\- Oh, said Eleonor moved.

\- But he got used to me and accepted me.

\- I'm comparing him to the rich brats here, he's an angel and your daughter has a lot to do with it too…

\- What do you mean? Said Georgie looking at the duke who went out of the room.

\- Well, it's like she's making him be good and stay good.

\- Are they in contact? They shouldn't be...

\- They don't need to, she's on his mind 24/7...

\- Oh… let's hope his crush goes away during his stay there.

\- What if it doesn't? Trying to separate them is only making them more eager to be together...

\- Let's see what happens when they come back from their holidays…,said Georgie.

\- All right.

\- Give Terry a kiss for me…

\- I will. Bye Duchess, thank you again.

\- Thank you for calling, bye.

Eleonor hung up the phone. She didn't tell them about Terry being on the spotlight with her.

_"__They'll find out soon enough, she thought"._

Terry and Candy were not supposed to be in contact during the holidays, but Terry couldn't stop thinking about Candy, he was comparing all the girls to her…

_"__I'm not going to force him to be with girls if he doesn't want to… My son is good and he's going to stay good. I won't let my world influence him" She thought_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry's first day in New York was full of action. He was in bed, dreaming about is sister, wondering what she was doing on the other side of the world, in Australia… This glamourous life, was not for him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Susanna Marlowe was thinking about Eleonor Baker's son. He was gorgeous and she wanted him. She was going to get him in her bed, if it's the last thing she does.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 9  
"Smoke and mirrors"**_

Candy arrived in Sydney, after sleeping and watching movies, sleeping, reading a book and sleeping again, she couldn't wait to get out of the airplane. She was eager to breathe some fresh air. She was going there for her summer holidays, but her cousins are most likely going to be in school. She will have to wait for the week end to do things with them. She was going to spend her time with her great grandfather, the former governor, and with her uncles too.

Her uncles were there at the airport, waiting for her. She hugged them hard.

\- Uncle Abel! Uncle Arthur! It's so good to see you!

\- Candy! How good to see you! Said Abel.

\- How's your mother? Asked Arthur.

\- She's doing fine, said Candy.

\- You're here on a punishment right?

\- Kind of…

\- To keep you apart from your brother?

\- She told you? Said Candy.

\- She had to, said Abel, we forced it out of her…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy.

\- Well, we're going to have a lot of fun here, you'll see!

\- Forced vacations is not my idea of fun, said Candy sulking.

\- Come on little one! You look so much like your mummy !

The Bateman men had a shipping company. The Lady Georgie II, on which Candy met Terry, was part of the Bateman shipping company. They were both married and they had their children, who were in school.

\- My cousins are busy in school, said Candy, coming here while you guys are not on summer holidays is not fun

\- You could come with me to receptions, said Abel.

\- What about Aunt Jess?

\- Well sometimes she'd rather stay home, or we'll all go together…

\- What am I going to do during the day?

\- You can come to the company with me and see what we do…

\- Can I get a little job? At least my days are going to pass.

\- You can also go shopping with your aunts…, said Arthur.

They arrived at the big mansion and Candy went to her room. It was a big one. She put her stuff away and a maid came to help her. She got dressed for dinner and she went downstairs.

Then she went to the living room where her uncles were having a drink before dinner. The television was on… some entertainment program was on, talking about the bombshell Eleonor Baker dropped; she had a teenage son! They showing Terry with his mother, smiling to the cameras, holding his mother. He was so handsome and his mother looked more like his sister, was very beautiful too.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling, daddy is not going to like this!

\- Your brother is Eleonor Baker's son? Said Abel.

\- You knew about this? Said Arthur.

\- Yes, said Candy, dad is going to be glad, Terry in the spotlight!

_"__At least I can see you on television now… I bet the papers are going to be talking about it too. I should buy them and cut you up…"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

The London papers were all taking about Eleonor Baker's son in front page news. Georgie got the morning paper and she was shocked. She put it on the table at Richard's place just before he got there for breakfast.

\- Honey, he said you didn't have to wake up early today.

\- I have some errands to run and I think you got a little surprise in the paper…

\- Are they talking about us from last night's party…?

\- I think we were out staged…

\- By whom?

\- Take a look…

The duke sat down and took the paper to read. A maid came to serve him his coffee, his toast, his egg. The duke took a sip of his hot coffee, and when he saw the headlines, he almost choked on his coffee, he started coughing incessantly…

\- What the bloody… (Cough) hell?

\- Your son and his mother telling the truth to the world.

\- Ellie didn't say a word! Damn her!

\- I think it's a way for him to defy you, said Georgie.

\- Damn it! The British press is going to have a field day!

\- Your past is going to be front page news for a while…

The phone started ringing off the hook.

\- Your Grace, said a maid, it's a reporter from the daily mirror…

\- Tell him I'm not available! Yelled the duke.

The butler came in.

\- Your Grace, there are reporters outside the gate waiting for your arrival…

\- Well I didn't call them! Tell the guards to send them away from my property!

\- Richard, said Georgie, calm down….

\- How could I calm down sweetness? How could Terry do this to me?

\- You know the answer to that question…

\- Get me Ellie on the phone! He told Georgie.

\- Not before you calm down, honey, she said with a soft voice.

The duke wanted to be upset, but one look at his wife and he would just calm down.

\- How is it that you make me feel so calm?

\- Because I'm your better half, she said smiling.

\- That you are…, he said smiling to her

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Terry woke up around 2 pm, he could hear his mother talking loud on the phone. He went to brush his teeth, then he went to his mother's room.

\- It was his decision, Richard, she said.

Terry walked to her to kiss her on the forehead.

\- Yes, he's here…

Terry looked at her saying no with his head and his hands…

\- He doesn't want to speak to you…

\- Put him on the phone! Yelled Richard.

\- I'm certainly not going to force him to take the phone!

\- Ellie!

\- Richard, it's going to be fine…it's no big deal!

\- That's easy for you to say, your whole life is in the media…

\- Well I think the media covers your reception parties too, don't they? This time they're just going to talk about your affair with a little unknown actress name Eleonor Baker!

\- That's good publicity for you! I'm a duke now…

\- I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer… now I have to go Richard… I'm sure you can handle the British press like a pro… good day Richard!

She hung up the phone.

\- Sorry, said Terry smiling

\- Are you really?

\- Not!

\- He's not happy.

\- We knew he wasn't going to be… I don't care…sorry if I'm using you for acting out …

\- It's fine baby…I've missed so many years with you and I'm glad I can help you and do stuff with you…

\- You want to have breakfast?

\- Yes, let's go, she said.

The both went to the dining room were a big brunch was waiting for them…

oOoOoOoOoOo

The duke was furious. Eleonor had hung up on him. He couldn't do anything about it… He just had to face the press … and make no comments.

\- Your son knows how to push your buttons, said Georgie.

\- Tell me about it! And his mother who's helping him!

\- She's just happy to have her baby with her…

\- Well I hope he meets a girl over there and forget about his sister…

\- Forget about his sister? I don't think so, said Georgie, but he's going to meet girls for sure…

\- Lots of girls…

\- Hollywood spoiled brats? I'm not too sure I like that, said Georgie.

\- He could have a little fun.

\- Those girls are promiscuous, they drink and do drugs...

\- Our Candy suddenly looks like an angel compare to them…

\- You really think he can do better than our daughter?

\- You're not getting soft on me are you?

\- Richard…

\- No… they're brother and sister!

\- I'm just worried about Terry…

\- He's going to be fine…

\- You want him to sleep with girls so he can forget about Candy?

\- A little sexual experience isn't bad…

\- Richard…you can't condone premarital sex with our children… I don't care how much I want Candy with someone else… I don't want her having sex! They're children!

\- Georgie…

\- I talked to Eleonor, Terry is comparing all the girls to Candy, he thinks about her all the time and he's being a good boy!

\- Great! Said the duke ironically.

\- It's wonderful, I think…

\- Georgie…

\- I'm just saying…I don't think he can do better than Candy…

\- He can't do Candy, period!

\- You're hopeless! Said George getting out of the room.

Georgie was starting to realise how good Candy and Terry were together than apart. Terry influenced by Candy… usually boys with raging hormones would jump at the occasion to go out with girls and have sex…

Richard was divided. The fact that Terry wasn't interested in other girls, was a good thing, but he was interested in his sister, which wasn't a good thing…He wanted his son to date other girls, to realise he only had a fling for his sister… well, at least what he was hoping was a fling…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was happy to see her grand parents. They came over a few days later to see her. She was hugging them hard.

\- Grandma! Grandpa! She said.

\- Candy! It's so good to see you!

\- I missed you so much!

\- You should come and see us more often!

\- You should come and see us in England! Said Candy.

\- You're right, we missed the wedding…. We should make plans to come to England and see your brothers and sisters…, said Grandma.

\- Now that I'm retired, we will come, promise.

\- I'm sure mum is going to be glad to hear that…

\- How is the Duchess of Grandchester? Said Grandma.

\- The Duchess is fine, said Candy smiling.

\- We really need to go see her…, said Grandpa, but enough with that, come talk to us… how's school? Do you have a boyfriend?

Candy smiled looking at her grandparents. They spent a good time together, talking and laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry got a phone later that day from Susanna Marlowe.

\- Terrence? Hi!

\- Linda? Said Terry on purpose.

\- No! Susanna! We met last night…

\- Last night!

\- Come on you remember… I had the orange dress...

\- Right! The bright orange dress… it swore with your hair…

\- What? You didn't like it?

\- Sorry to be so blunt, but it was absolutely dreadful!

\- Boy for a gentleman, you're rude…

\- Can I do something for you?

\- Would you escort me to the next premiere…?

\- Escort you, as your date?

\- Yes…

\- Are you asking me out on a date?

\- Yes, I like you…

\- Well…

\- Please Terrence, you're the news of the moment, I want to be photographed next to you….

\- So you need me for a publicity to improve you image?

\- My image is fine, it will just get better with you by my side… yours too for that matter…

\- I really don't need an image make over… I just got out of my mother's closet last night…

\- Terrence please, I'm begging you…

Terry was thinking about Candy; if he shows up in public with Susanna… Candy is going to be hurt. But his father is going to be glad and maybe he'll leave Candy and him alone…

\- I don't know Susanna…, said Terry, I kind of like escorting my mother, I need to spend some time with her…

\- You live with her… it's just for the evening…Please Terrence, I'm begging you…

She was so insistent.

\- All right…, he said against his will.

_"Marie, I hope you understand that I'm doing this for us… it does sound weird when I think about it like that…"_

\- Thank you Terrence! Thank you so much! Said Susanna screaming.

Terry hung up the phone.

\- Who was that? Said his mother coming in.

\- Susanna…

\- Oh…

\- I agreed to escort her to the next premiere, is that ok with you?

\- Of course, baby! Your father wants you to have fun with girls…

\- Damn him! Why can't he just leave us alone?

\- You're not blaming Georgie…?

\- Duchess is leaning towards us, I can feel she thinks it's not a big deal, but dad is just being pigheaded!

The phone rang again and it was for Terry again.

\- My you're a popular boy after one night! Said Eleonor.

\- Well it's not the one I want, said Terry a little bitter.

He was of course talking about Candy. He took the phone and said:

\- Hello?

\- Terry?

\- Linda?

\- Yes! You know my voice!

\- Mini Barbie doll, how could I forget?

\- You're a very funny boy… no one has ever called me a Barbie doll before!

\- Well girls must be jealous and boys would never admit they play with Barbies!

Linda burst out laughing with Terry.

\- Do you have a girlfriend in England?

\- I just broke up with a girl…

\- Why?

\- I actually was in a hotel room with her during prom…

\- Oh…

\- Nothing happened… because her brother wanted to abuse my sister and she was in on it! She lost me right there!

\- I can imagine… was your sister all right?

\- She was pretty shaken up, her dress was torn…

Terry had the image of him and Candy making out like crazy on the bed, until Annie and Patty interrupted them…he had a hot flash.

\- I'm sorry about that, said Linda.

\- Thanks.

\- Did she stay in England?

\- She went to Australia for the summer…

\- Australia? That's on the other side of the world, literally!

\- You're telling me? What about you? Any boyfriend?

\- Well, not really, I go out with some boys sometimes, for dinner or a movie, but nothing serious…

\- No hanky panky?

\- Nope! As the daughter of a star, I have to preserve my reputation, once the word is out…

\- Some men don't care…

\- Some think because we live in the actors' world, we specialise on orgies!

Terry burst out laughing.

\- But you seem like a good girl…, said Terry.

\- Well, sometimes I want to look bad, but…

\- Who's your mother?

\- Sylvia Maire…

\- Oh… right…

\- She's in the movie…

\- I fell asleep…

\- I know! Said Linda laughing, are you going to the next premiere?

\- Yes, I even have a date…

\- Oh… ,said Linda a little disappointed.

\- Susanna invited me…

\- I guess I'm a day late and a dollar short…

\- You wanted me to escort you? Said Terry, if only you had called me 10 minutes earlier!

\- Well I hope you have a good time with her…

\- I just hope she doesn't wear that dreadful orange dress!

They both burst out laughing.

\- Did you tell her not to wear it? Asked Linda.

\- Yes…

\- Terry!

\- What? That dress was utterly ugly! I detested it!

\- Your British accent is to die for!

\- Are you flirting with me Barbie doll?

\- Well I guess I am British…what are my chances?

\- Don't wear an ugly dress, you'll get some points there..

_"Terry, what the hell are you doing? Trying to date another girl… Candy…" He thought._

\- I'll try my best…Well I guess, I'll see you at the premiere…

\- Yes, said Terry, bye Linda.

Eleonor was looking at him.

\- What? He said.

\- Nothing, she said going to her room, go get ready, we've got a plane to catch…Pack light, we're going to buy stuff as we go, from city to city and country to country…

oOoOoOoOoOo

So Terry went to the other premiere party later that night, in Boston with Susanna Marlowe, in front of the cameras…The duke was happy to see Terry with another girl and Candy, back in Australia, was heartbroken…

_"Terry what are you doing with that actress? She asked herself, oh my God, my heart hurts so much… Terry! "_

A tear came down her cheek and she wiped it. Then she remembered what Terry had told her at the airport before she left…To date other people… But that actress seemed so happy to be at Terry's arms and Terry… if he was acting happy, he was destined to be a great actor in Hollywood some day.

Terry was not having that much fun escorting Susanna to those receptions. He decided to tell her. He called her.

\- But Terry, you can't show up with another girl now…

\- Why not? You and I are not an item…

\- But…

\- Susanna, I want to ask Linda to go with me at the next premiere.

\- What? That slut? But Terry…

\- I think I've escorted you enough, Susanna. I want to spend time with Linda.

\- You like her?

\- I'd like to spend time with her, so yes, I like her…

\- But I like you… I wanted…

\- Susanna, I'm only here for the summer… I want to have fun…

\- Not get stuck with one girl? Fair enough… but the tour is still on… you'll escort me again…

\- Bye Susanna, said Terry.

Susanna was furious to have been dumped for Sylvia Maire's goody two shoes daughter!

Terry called Linda on her phone…They were in Los Angeles for the premiere.

\- Terry?

\- Yes, how are you?

\- Tired…

\- Too tired to show me around town?

\- Of course not! Where's your escort?

\- I told her I'd like to escort you tonight, if you'll have me of course.

\- Of course Terry!

\- Let's go sight seeing?

\- I'll be there in 10 minutes…

Eleonor was looking at him when he hung up.

\- Linda?

\- Yes…

\- You like her?

\- She's nice and…

\- She reminds you of your sister…

\- Mum please… just let me have fun…

Terry had a lot of fun with Linda. They did some shopping, took pictures. At they premiere, they were photograph together and the reporters had fun classifying Terry as a young man who likes to have fun with girls.

Candy saw Terry with Linda and she felt bad again. Linda was so beautiful! She could never compete with her!

_"__Candy what are you talking about? Terry is your husband, don't you ever forget it! What if he has sex with all those sophisticated Hollywood girls? No, let's not think about that… oh my God! This is so hard! Terry! I miss you so much! I'm your wife, don't forget it…"_

Since the children were still in school in Australia, Candy was spending he days at the office with her uncle. She spent a day with a young man who was designing ships. His name was Paul Manning; he was in his early 20s.

\- You want to see how to draw a boat?

\- Your job is to design boats?

\- Yes for some companies…

\- Cool… Can I design something to pass time?

\- Of course, said Paul You can sit a that table over there and play with the designs on the computer…

Candy had fun on the computer. She was thinking about Terry, who was going to premieres with two different girls until now… How many more are there going to be?

\- Candy, you want to have lunch with me? She heard.

\- Yes, she said smiling, let's go…

She had lunch with Paul, then she had dinner with Paul. He took her to movies, but since he was older, she really wasn't thinking anything about it. She was not having fun, she was bored to death and she missed Terry and her other brothers and sisters like crazy!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in Paris with his mother for the French premiere. They had just came from England and he didn't call his parents. He called and talked to his brothers and sisters, though… The parents were fine. They got an invitation to the premiere, courtesy of Eleonor and they went. During the reception, the cameras were on them and their reunion with Terry. Georgie hugged Terry.

\- Terry! She said, I missed you…

\- Duchess, I missed you too! Said Terry hugging her.

\- Hello son, said the duke hugging him briefly.

\- Father…

Then he looked at Linda and said;

\- This is Linda Maire.

\- Sylvia Maire's daughter? Said Georgie a little dryly.

\- Yes, said Linda smiling, pleased to meet you Mrs. Grandchester, Your Grace…

\- Hello Linda! Said the duke with a big smile, I'm very pleased to meet you!

\- Likewise, said Linda.

Georgie took Terry aside:

\- Terry, are you serious about that girl?

\- Duchess, I'm just having fun…

\- Fun fun or fun fun?

\- Fun fun, whatever that means!

\- She looks like Barbie…

\- That's what I told her…

\- She seems nice too…

\- She is…

\- As nice as my Candy?

Terry looked at Georgie. She was jealous for her daughter! He was so happy inside! They now had an ally!

\- Duchess, he said, Marie is the nicest girl I've ever met…no other girl is better than her for me…

Georgie smiled and hugged him.

\- Thanks Toulouse, she said.

\- No, thank you Duchess! I love you…

\- I love you too, said Georgie.

When they went back to Linda and the duke, Eleonor arrived too.

\- Hi Ellie, said the duked

\- Richard, said Eleonord

They hugged briefly.

\- Duchess? Said Eleonord

\- Eleonor, said Georgie hugging her, it's nice to meet you in persond

\- Likewise! Said Eleonord

The duke looked at Terry.

\- You and Georgie seemed cosy a while agod

\- Duchess misses me dad, said Terry winking at Georgied

Eleonor and the duke saw that.

\- And she was congratulating me on my good taste in girls, continued Terry.

\- I agree with her, said the duke, you have very good taste in girls

\- Like your father, said Eleonor.

\- Like father, like son, said Georgie looking at Terry smiling.

He smiled back at her. He was very happy that Georgie was now on their side. So the evening for Terry was great. They all left the reception to go and have dinner as the castle, courtesy of the duke. Terry was happy to see his little brothers and sisters, even if they were already asleep. He showed Linda around…

\- This is my sister's room, he said.

\- The one who is in Australia?

\- Yes…

\- Nice, I like her room…very much to my taste

\- I think you and her would get along fine if you meet…

\- I remind you of your sister, said Linda, not too sure how to take that…

_"__Very well, if you knew I had the hots for my sister! That sounds so gross!" thought Terry.  
_  
\- Well she's my best friend…, said Terry.

\- Best friend…

\- Let's go back downstairs, said Terry, I think my mother is ready to leave.

\- All right…

They went back downstairs and Eleonor was indeed getting ready to go.

\- Richard, I didn't know you had all the DVDs of my movies...

\- Ellie, come on… for our son.

\- Right! Said Eleonor, I'll send you what's missing from your collection… I'm very impressed with what you already have.

\- Thank you, said Richard.

They were all walking to the door and Terry left with Eleonor and Linda after they all hugged and kissed.

Now they were in Paris, and during the reception, Terry saw Anthony and Annie!

\- Terrence, said Annie.

\- Well hello there! Said Terry smiling.

\- Hi Terry, said Anthony smiling.

\- This is Linda, said Terry introducing his friend

\- Hello, Said Annie and Anthony at the same time

\- I'm pleased to meet you said Linda smiling.

\- You seem to be having fun in all these premiere, Terry, said Anthony.

\- Well aside from seeing the same movie over and over again, the reception part is fun.

\- Did you have time to visit Paris? Said Annie.

\- No, said Terry and we're leaving tomorrow evening.

\- You want Anthony and I to come and show you around? Said Annie.

\- Yes, that would nice, Linda? What do you think? Said Terry.

Annie was irritated to see Terry inviting Linda along. She wanted to speak to Terry alone. But she just smiled.

\- That would be nice, said Linda, thank you…

_"And she's so nice too, thought Annie frustrated"_

\- Great, I'll come and early in the morning, said Annie, will you be able to wake up?

\- Unless you two are going to have fun all night long…, said Anthony.

\- No, don't worry… with all the travelling, the different time zones… my clock is whacked! I'll be ready Annie, said Terry.

\- I'll be ready too, said Linda.

Terry introduced Annie and Anthony to Eleonor and spent the rest of the evening with them.

So the next day , when Annie and Anthony got to Terry's suite, they found Linda there having breakfast with him and Eleonor. Annie felt her heart getting tight. Did she spend the night with Terry?

\- Hello there, said Eleonor, come and eat with us

\- I'm not very hungry, said Annie

\- I'll eat something, said Anthony

Annie looked at Anthony with mean eyes, just for a second, but she smiled and said:

\- Maybe I can have a grapefruit, said Annie sitting down

They had a quick breakfast and they went sight seeing. Terry with Linda, was always telling her stuff. Annie was about to explode. They had lunch in a little French restaurant not too far from the Eiffel Tower. Linda wanted to buy some postcards and Anthony went with her. Annie was finally alone with Terry.

\- Terry, what are you doing with that Barbie doll!?

\- Annie? Said Terry looking at her surprised.

\- Do you have to be with her all the time?

\- She's a nice girl…

\- So what? You have to spend every single second with her?

\- Annie, where is this coming from? I thought you had a thing for Anthony…

\- Candy loves you!

Terry was speechless for a second.

\- She confided in you?

\- No… but I know her. Patty and I confronted her about you two and she tried denying it, but she finally fessed up …

\- Oh…

\- You do know she's going to be hurt?

\- Annie, I'm in the show business world for the moment… it's all smoke and mirrors…

\- You mean you're just pretending to be her boyfriend?

\- I'm just her friend

\- Did you kiss her?

\- No…

\- Keep it that way!

Terry was happy to see Candy's friend defending her and being so possessive of him. He smiled.

\- Thanks Annie for looking out for Candy, he said.

\- She's my best friend…

\- She's my best friend too, said Terry.

\- Well I hope she remains your "best friend" and that the Barbie doll stays the "friend"…

\- Annie, even if I kiss Linda, it doesn't change anything… I'm coming back to London and so will Candy.

\- How would you feel if you learned she kissed some boy in Australia?

\- Like my heart is getting ripped out, but I will have to live with it…

\- Terry…

\- Our parents kept up apart this summer because they saw the attraction between us…

\- "Saw"?

\- All right, Duchess caught Candy and I kissing…

\- Oh my God!

\- She was shocked…so we decided or I decided that we should date other people, so our parents would leave us alone…

\- So that's what you're doing with the Barbie doll?

\- Kind of, sort of…

\- It's not going to hurt her any less…

\- Annie, I'm trying to make sure Candy and I stay in the same house…we have to do this…

\- I'm sorry about that…, said Annie, I'm rooting for the two of you…

\- Thanks Annie, but mum's the word.

\- Mum's the word, said Annie smiling.

Terry smiled. First Georgie, now Annie… he was looking forward to Candy's jealousy scene!

They took pictures, bought souvenirs and they went back to the hotel, just in time to go to the airport. Annie and Anthony went with them.

\- It was really nice meeting you here, Terry, said Anthony.

\- It was, said Terry, you and I should hang out sometimes in London

\- We will, said Anthony shaking his hand warmly

Terry hugged Annie.

\- Bye Annie, I'll see you in London.

\- Bye Terry, said Annie smiling, it was nice seeing you.

\- Likewise…

\- Bye Linda, said Annie.

\- Bye Linda, said Anthony.

\- Bye Miss Baker, they both said.

\- Bye, said Linda.

\- Bye , said Eleonor…

Terry was thinking about Annie's reaction on the plane and his time with Anthony. Because of Archie, he was kind of distant with Anthony. But now, he was going to socialise with him, he had the opportunity to see what a great guy Anthony was.

oOoOoOoOoOo

One evening, Candy was reading a magazine, she saw that Eleonor Baker was coming to Sidney in a few days, for the premiere of her movie… her heart skipped a beat! Terry was coming to Australia, she had to see him!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 10  
"The Australian Premiere"**_

Candy was on the phone with her mother talking about her holidays.

\- How are you baby?

\- Do you even have to ask? Do you care?

\- Of course I care…

\- Really? Is that why you send Terry and I on opposite sides of the world?

\- Candy…You'll see him again…

\- I see him everyday on television with that girl who looks like a Barbie doll! How could you and daddy do this to me!?

\- Candy, you have to calm down…

\- Mum, you send Terry in the actors' world, where they smoke pot and do drugs…

\- Terry is a good boy

\- What if he tries it and likes it? What if he sleeps with one of those promiscuous girls or hoochie mamas?

\- Candy, would you stop complaining already? I called you to talk to you, not to hear you complain.

\- What did you think I was going to say mum? That I'm happy? You and daddy separated me from my brother!

\- Kissing brother…

\- Because we kissed? You did all that, for a kiss?

\- Candy! I called you because Terry was here…with his mother and that Barbie doll… they came over for dinner.

\- Great! I bet daddy was very happy to see Terry with another girl

\- He thought it was good for Terry… but I asked Terry about Linda.

\- Linda…?

\- The Barbie doll

\- I don't want to know her name mum!

\- They're just friends, Candy…

\- Mum… are you reassuring me?

\- I'm just telling you that the girl you see your brother with on television is just a friend…

Candy was stunned. They had an ally in Georgie!

\- Oh mum…

\- I love you baby and I miss you so much…

\- I miss you too… I'm sorry for yelling at you…

\- It's ok baby…

\- I love you mum…by the way, grandpa told me to draw a boat and he's going to built it for me…

\- What kind of boat?

\- A luxury yacht…

\- Are you kidding me?

\- Mum, what's the point of having a shipping company if you can't have your own yacht?

\- Candy, you can't seriously consider having your own yacht?

\- Why not mum? It's a present from Grandpa…

\- Candy!

\- I'm going to name it "Aristocat" , what do you think, mum?

\- Candy! You can't have your own yacht at your age…

\- Well I'm going to have one for my next birthday… maybe I'll have my birthday party there

\- Oh my God, I'm going to call your grandpa…

\- Mum, you sent me here on holidays, when my cousins are still in school, I'm bored to death! I designed a yacht it was fun… It's not my fault if grandpa wants to make me one…it's the most fun I've had in days…

\- I just don't want them to spoil you…

\- Mum, I'm going to be fine… I'm not going to turn in a spoil brat over the summer…

\- I know baby… all right, I have to go, I love baby.

\- I love you mum…I'm surprised dad didn't call…

\- Why?

\- Eleonor Baker is coming to Sydney…

\- Oh, baby… you haven't heard?

\- Heard what?

\- The trip was cancelled, for some reason… they're going to New Zealand…

\- What? That's just great! I was hoping to see Terry…, said Candy with tears in her voice.

\- I'm so sorry honey…

\- That's why daddy didn't call… he's got nothing to worry about!

\- Sorry baby. I love you. Bye.

\- Bye mum.

Candy hung up the phone and she went to cry in her bedroom. Terry was not coming anymore! That was so unfair! Why were the gods against them?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in Japan with his mother for the premiere, in their hotel suite. Terry was on the internet. He called his mother:

\- Mum?

\- Yes?

\- Why does it say that the Australian premiere was cancelled?

\- Oh…

\- Why? I wanted to see Candy!

\- Terry…

\- Please tell me this has nothing to do with me…

\- It does…

\- Oh my God! You don't want me to see Candy!

\- That's not how it is…

\- Then how is it?

\- Your father doesn't want you to see Candy, he was very specific, you should have no contact whatsoever with her

\- That's nothing new…

\- So when I saw we were going to Sydney…

\- You decided to cancel the trip! How could you do this to me? You know how much I miss Candy…!

\- Terrence! Would you stop putting words in my mouth?

Terry finally stopped talking and looked at his mother who was wearing a beautiful night gown with the assorted robe. Her hair was down and he thought she was so beautiful. That was his mother, so beautiful… Then he thought about Archie and what he said and he understood what he meant… and he smiled to his mother.

\- I'm sorry mum, go ahead…

\- Thank you… I leaked to the press that the Australian premiere was cancelled…

\- Why?

\- So people would think we're not going to Australia?

\- By people, you mean father, right… oh… oh! Mum you rock!

Terry hugged her hard!

\- I love you! He said.

\- I love you too…

\- Oh, but now Candy doesn't know we're coming…how am I going to contact her?

\- I'm sure you'll find a way…Bateman Shipping must be somewhere in the phonebook…

\- Right! Dad met Duchess on the Lady Georgie II.

\- Is that so?

\- Yes, they would leave Candy and I in the playroom and disappear for hours.

_"__They were probably getting it on, while the kids were playing… oh geez, why am I thinking about that?" thought Eleonor.  
_

When they finally got to Australia. Terry was on hot coals.

\- Would you calm down, said his mother

\- I'm trying, said Terry, I missed her so much

\- Did you call the shipping company?

\- Yes, they say they can't give out house numbers…

\- Really? Give me that number…

\- What are you going to do, said Terry giving her the number

\- Watch and learn…, she said taking the number.

She took the phone and dial the number.

\- Hello? Bateman Shipping? This is Marnie Rogers, Eleonor Baker's personal assistant? Yes, Miss Baker would like to talk to Abel Bateman about ordering a yacht … He's gone home? Can I have his home number? Miss Baker would like to speak to Mr. Bateman personally since she wants the boat according to her taste,…no, she will not talk to anybody else, but a Bateman! I was told you guys were the best, why is it so difficult to get a hold of your boss?... Thank you very much.

Eleonor hung up the phone and gave Terry the phone number…

\- I'm shocked and amazed! Said Terry smiling and hugging her, you rock mum!

Terry took the phone to call the Bateman Mansion.

\- Hello, may I speak to Miss Candy please?

\- I'm sorry sir, but Miss Bateman is not available.

\- When would be a good time to call her?

\- She left for Alice Springs this morning...

\- Oh…when is she coming back?

\- She will be back in a couple of weeks

\- Great! Thank you.

Terry hung up the phone hard, almost breaking it.

\- Easy boy! Said Eleonor, what's the matter?

\- She went to Alice something for a week

\- Alice Springs?

\- Whatever! Damn it!

Terry went to his room very upset. When Linda called, Eleonor told her:

\- I'm sorry Linda, Terry is not feeling good.

\- Oh, all right then…

\- He's not blowing you off, he just found out he won't be able to see his sister.

\- He loves his sister a lot...

\- They're very close and this separation is hard on both of them.

\- All right, I guess I'll see you downstairs for the news conference.

\- See you later Linda.

Terry was down in the damps. He was in Australia, on the same ground as Candy, and he was going to leave without seeing her. He got ready for the interview. His mother had already left. The interview was in the hotel in a room from the ground floor. Terry walked towards the room which was crawling with reporters and photographers. He walked in, they let him pass, they knew who he was. He went to stand near Linda who smiled at him.

\- Are you ok?

\- Peachy!

\- Sorry about your sister...

\- My mother should keep her mouth shut…

\- I won't tell anybody that you're crying because you can't see your little sister…

\- I wasn't crying… I'm just frustrated! I wanted to see her so much, I still can't believe I'm on the same grounds as her and I won't see her! I think I'm going to skip the premiere tonight…

\- Come on Terry, said Linda, you need to come, don't let that bring you down…

\- I'll think about it…

Linda looked at him; he was usually so cheerful and joking around, he was really sad this time.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was having dinner with one of the young interns from the company, who was doing the boss a favour. His name was Sean Kent. Candy was in the car with him when she heard about the premiere of Eleonor Baker's movie.

\- What? They're here?

\- That's what the radio said…

\- Oh my God, Sean, please take me there…

\- What? But your uncle...

\- I have to see my brother…

\- Your brother?

\- Yes… please

\- Candy I promised your uncle I was taking you to dinner, then the cinema then we're going back home.

\- I'm not in the mood for dinner right now, I have to see my brother…

\- Did he call you? Why didn't he call you?

\- He probably did…

_"__But no one told me anything! Oh my God! Terry, you're here! I have to see you!"_

\- Sean please, I'm begging you…Please…or if you don't want to take me, let me out, I'll take a cab…

\- Don't be ridiculous, all right, I'll take you there…, but I doubt you'll be able to get in…

\- I have to try…If I had talked to him; he would've left something for me a pass or a message to a guard…The radio said they were going at the Park Hyatt Hotel…

Sean took her to the hotel. Candy got off.

\- Well I might as well get a table here…and have dinner… alone.

\- I'm sorry Sean, but I haven't seen my brother in weeks! I'll call you to tell you I'm fine, if not I'll go back home with you…

\- All right, your uncle is not going to like this…

\- Well he won't find out until it's too late…

\- Candy…

\- Don't worry, you can tell him I disappeared on you…

\- Candy…

\- It's going to be fine, said Candy, but I have to see Terry tonight.

\- Fine, said Sean, the party room are on the rooftop.

Candy got in the luxury hotel, she took the elevator to the rooftop. There were so many people, reporters and photographers everywhere. When she got to the door of the party room there was a guard of course, preventing her from getting in.

\- Excuse-me, said Candy, I need to get in.

\- Do you have an invitation? Asked the man.

\- No…but…

\- I'm afraid I can't let you in without an invitation.

\- I don't want to stay at the party, I just need to see my brother…

\- Your brother? And who, may I ask, is your brother?

\- Terrence Grandchester...

\- Eleonor Baker's son?

\- Yes!

\- If he were your brother, you would've been there with him… or have an invitation you're just a fan trying to crash a celebrity party!

\- I'm not a fan, I don't want to see the actors, I just want to see Terry….

\- Would you please leave miss? I'm going to call security...

\- Sir, I'm begging you…just le me look around, if he's not there, I'm going to leave, please?

\- I can't leave my work to go with you inside…!

\- Then let me go in, just for a minute, if I don't see him, I'll come back, I promise…

\- I don't know you from Adam miss, why should I trust you? For all I know you could be a stalker…

\- Stalker? Oh my God! Said Candy with tears in her eyes.

An actress was coming out of the elevator, with some other people. Candy looked at her and said.

\- Susanna Marlowe, right?

Susanna didn't even look at Candy. The guard opened the door and Susanna entered with her people.

\- Miss Marlowe please! Said Candy, I want to speak to Terry! Miss Marlowe!

But the party door closed. There was a music playing, people talking, Susanna just walked away. Candy tried to follow her, but the guard stopped her.

\- Now, I'm going to call security…

The guard took his walkie-talkie and started talking. While he was talking Candy slipped away and got in the party room running. The guard realise she was gone inside…

\- Hey! Come back here! You!

He called other guards and they got in the party room, but there were so many people that it was impossible for them to spot Candy right away…

Candy was inside, panicking, looking around to see if she can recognise Terry.  
_  
"Come on Toulouse, where are you?" she thought.  
_  
She blend into the guests, looking for her brother.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 11  
"Sweet Promise"**_

Candy was looking around everywhere but Terry was nowhere in sight. She saw Eleonor Baker, but she had never met her before, she might not know who she is… well she had to risk it. She wanted to walk to Eleonor, when…

\- We got you! You're coming with us…

\- No! Please! I just need to speak to Eleonor Baker! Please!

But the men were walking Candy to the door… She was begging them, they got to the door. A young woman stopped them.

\- What seems to be the problem?

\- It's just a crazy fan who crash the party

Candy looked at the girl

\- I'm not a fan, said Candy, please I'm looking for someone;Terrence Grandchester.

The girl stopped.

\- You're looking for Terry?

\- Yes, he's my brother, do you know where he is…?

\- Who are you? Asked the girl, you're his sister?

\- MARIE? They all heard, is that you?

They all turned around.

\- Toulouse, she said with a soft voice.

The guards let go of Candy who ran into Terry's arms. They hugged hard for a while. Then they finally let go of each other.

\- What are you doing there?

\- Euh, I came to see you?

\- I know that, how come? I thought you left for Alice Springs…

\- Alice who? Oh Alice Springs! Who the heck told you that! ?

\- I called the mansion…

\- Right…

\- Dad?

\- What do you think?

\- Mr. Grandchester? Said the guard.

\- She's my sister, I'll take it from here.

\- All right , said the guard, sorry Miss…

\- It's ok, said Candy, you were just doing your job…

The guard left with the other men. Terry turned to Candy.

\- This is Linda, by the way, he said showing the young girl who wanted to help her.

Candy looked at her "rival", who was a nice girl…

\- Hi Linda, thank you.

\- Hi, said Linda smiling, it's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you…

\- Really? Said Candy like what?

\- Well…

\- Marie, let's go meet my mum, you'll talk later.

\- But…

But Terry dragged her to see his mum. She was talking with producers and other actors. She smiled when she saw Terry and left her group to walk to him.

\- Mum, this is Candy, he said.

Eleonor Baker, very beautiful in her black designer dress and her hair was down this time. She had a beautiful smile looking at her son's object of affection. She was a pretty young girl, fresh and innocent, kind of like Linda and she understood why Terry was so attached to Linda now…

\- Good evening Candy, she said smiling.

\- Good evening Miss Baker, said Candy with a little voice.

\- I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you were out of town…

\- That was a mistake, said Candy smiling, I came as soon as I heard you were in town…

\- How did you get in…?

\- Terry saved me, she said.

\- As the security was about to throw her out, said Terry.

\- He arrived just in the nick of time to save his little sister.

\- Little sister, said Terry hugging her, I'm so glad you made it!

Eleonor looked at the chemistry between Candy and Terry; she could almost touch it with her hand. Terry let go of Candy.

\- Mum, we're going to go to our suite to talk…

\- All right, she said, be good! Linda, why don't you with them? Said Eleonor.

Terry looked at his mum. But he had to play along.

\- She is your date, Terry, said Eleonor.

\- Of course, you don't mind leaving the party?

\- Of course not, said Linda smiling.

They walked away and Linda was talking to Candy. They met Susanna by the door.

\- Terrence, she said, leaving the party already?

Terry didn't respond and continued his way with the two girls talking, without paying attention to her. Susanna looked at him go with mean eyes.

_"I'm going to get you Terrence Grandchester, I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do" thought Susanna._

Terry got to the suite with Candy and Linda.

\- Did you have dinner, Marie?

\- No, oh! I have to call my date!

\- Your what? You've got a date? Said Terry jealous.

\- Yes, I was on my way to dinner and a movie when I heard about the premiere on the radio, so I begged him to take me here, he's waiting for me in the dinning room…

\- Oh, so you want to go join your date then? Said Terry.

Linda was looking at the scene. Terry was jealous!

\- What will your dandy boyfriend think about that? Continued Terry.

\- Since when do you defend Archie? Said Candy smiling.

Terry didn't reply. Candy took the phone to call Sean.

\- Yes, Sean, it was touch and go there for a moment, but I made it… I'm in Miss Baker's suite with Terrence and his date.

\- I'm going to go and have dinner alone…

Candy felt like he was asking her to come to the suite.

\- You can join us if you want, said Candy, we'll order room service.

\- I'll be right there, which suite?

Terry looked at Candy. Two was company three was already a crowd…

\- He's coming… I couldn't abandon him Terry! Said Candy.

\- Did I say something? Said Terry.

\- I knew you'd be ok with it!

\- You're lucky I'm in a generous mood tonight…

\- Thanks Toulouse. I'd like to powder my nose…

\- All right, Linda can you order a dinner for four, while I show Candy the bathroom?

\- Sure, said Linda taking the phone.

Linda was amused to see how the brother and sister talked to each other.

Terry and Candy walked to Terry's room, once the door was closed. They jumped on each other, kissing passionately.

\- I missed you so much, he said when they stopped.

\- Really? Said Candy, didn't look like it… you've been having dates…

\- "Dates" there was only Linda…

\- And that mean Susanna…

\- Oh yeah… "mean"?

\- I tried calling her to ask her about you, she just plain ignored me!

\- That's was her playing the Prima Dona…

\- You ignored her too.

\- Not knowing what she had just did to you… Marie, Linda is just a friend.

\- And Sean is just an intern in my grandfather's company…

\- Linda reminds me of you actually.

\- Is that supposed to make me feel better? You told your date that she reminds you of your sister...

\- Yes…

\- The sister you have the hots for?

\- She doesn't know that…

\- But I know it, so if she reminds you of me… does that mean you want her like you want me?

Terry looked at her, he took her back in his arms and hugged her.

\- Marie, you don't have to worry, Linda is a good friend and no I don't want her like I want you… You're the only girl I want…

\- Oh Toulouse…

They kissed again, then they stopped.

\- We better go back to the living room before Linda wonders what were doing…, said Terry.

\- All right wipe your lips, and I still need to go to the little girls' room…

He kissed her on the nose.

\- I'll see you later and I think your date is here too…

He wiped his lips and went to the living room. Candy went to the washroom.

Linda had order dinner for four with service. They all had dinner together, talking and laughing. Terry thought that Sean was nice but a little old for Candy. Linda was talking to Candy and they had a lot in common.

\- I was surprise to see how much Terry knew about barbies! Said Linda.

\- That's because I was forcing him to play with me and GI Joes…

\- He told me, said Linda, then you'll play cops and robbers, cowboys and Indians with him and his friends.

\- Yes! Said Candy laughing, or sometimes we would play mummy and daddy with my friends and baby dolls.

\- And all my friends would fight to be Candy's husband, said Terry.

\- So Terry would just say: "Guys, she's my sister, I'm her husband! Period!"

Candy and Terry looked at each other. Now that he was thinking about it, Terry realised he loved Candy even then, not wanting her to be the play-wife to his friends… Candy had understood it from the start, she kept saying that he was" her husband"…She knew from the start that she wanted him… Realising that, had a weird effect on Terry, he was a little shaken up…

They all burst out laughing and continue talking and sharing their childhood stories.

After dinner they had tea in the living room. Then Linda decided to leave. Sean stood up too.

\- Candy? I suppose you're staying with your brother?

\- I'm going to call grandpa and tell him I'm spending the night here…

\- I hope he won't be angry at me, said Sean.

\- Don't worry about it, said Candy.

\- All right, have a good night, said Sean, it was nice meeting you, Terry.

\- Likewise, said Terry smiling.

\- Well it was nice to finally put a face to a name, said Linda to Candy.

\- It was nice meeting you too, said Candy smiling.

\- Bye Terry, said Linda.

\- Bye, said Terry.

Sean and Linda left. The dinner staff left too. They were alone in the living room. Candy was looking around she was looking out the window. Terry came to stand behind her. He had his arms around her waist.

\- Nice view, she said we can see the opera from here.

\- Oh is that what it is? Said Terry.

\- What did you think it was?

\- It looks like something from the Flintstones…

\- Flintstones? Terry, stop fooling around!

They burst out laughing. They went back to sit in the living room.

\- How are you really? He asked her seeing me on television, the papers with Linda...

\- It hurts! And now that I've met her, I can't even hate her, she's nice!

\- I know she is…

\- But there are other girls, promiscuous…

\- You're afraid I might get tempted to have sex?

\- You haven't, have you?

\- No, or I would've told you…

\- You would?

\- I did tell you that I never kissed a girl…

\- Yes, you did!

\- And you took advantage of the situation…

\- Surely you didn't think I was going to let that opportunity pass me by?

\- I didn't think so, and don't call me "Shirley"!

They burst out laughing.

\- I have to call my grandpa…

\- Go ahead, said Terry.

Candy took the phone and dialled the number.

\- Grandpy? She said.

\- Candy? Where are you?

\- Gramps, I'm with Terrence… and I wanted to stay here for the night…

\- With your brother? I'm not sure that's a good idea.

\- Come on gramps! He's leaving tomorrow; I'll be back after he leaves, please…

\- All right, he said, but next time I want to be notified in advance.

\- Sure gramps! Thank you! I love you.

\- I love you too, baby…good night and be good.

\- Always, said Candy.

She hung up the phone and turned to Terry.

\- You think your mum can lend me a night gown?

\- We can ask Linda…

Candy looked at him with mean eyes.

\- Or not…

\- Can you not talk about her?

\- I thought I told you that she was just a friend…

\- That doesn't mean I want to hear her name or wear her nightgown!

\- Right! Said Terry, calm down Marie…

\- I'm sorry… weeks of frustration, of seeing you on television with her…we didn't finish our conversation, are you tempted to have sex Terry?

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- Because you're a teen with raging hormones?

\- Unlike you?

\- I'm a girl…

\- So?

\- I want to keep myself for my wedding night… and it's easier for girls not to do it, that's why some guys use drugs on girls to make them do whatever they want

\- Why are you telling me this?

\- Because it works both ways, girls do it boys too…

\- Candy I'm not thinking about having sex!

\- Really?

\- Well not with any girl I've met during the summer holiday with my mum…

\- Hu uh, you were only thinking about doing it with Eliza Reagan!

\- Not that again! I didn't want to do it with her… I was just so angry at you…

\- So I made you want her? You were kissing her the night I caught you…

\- Candy, I lived in a house with a pretty girl, who happens to be my sister… not by blood, but my father adopted you, so legally, we're brother and sister… after our… "practice" and all the fall out with our parents, I just wanted to date other girls to forget how wonderful our kiss was…I can't stand Eliza Reagan!

\- Why did you go out with her...?

\- Because I can't stand her!

\- You're not making any sense!

\- I wanted you and I to go out, but we can't because of our parents, so I picked a girl I can't stand do I won't enjoy it… because I really wanted you.

\- This is crazy! You want me to go out with Archie, but I don't hate him, I like him as a friend… If I followed your logic, I would be with Eliza's brother…

\- Don't even think about it, that was a stupid thing you did!

\- That was a stupid thing you did with Eliza!

\- All right, we were both stupid! But I still think we have to make our parents believe we're seeing other people…

\- Have you kissed Linda?

\- No…

\- Are you going to kiss her?

\- Would that bother you?

\- Yes, it would…, but if you have to…

\- I don't have to… but…

\- Do you want to do it?

\- No…

\- You hesitated…

\- If I was temped to kiss her it was only because she reminded me of you… Candy why are we talking about all this?

\- Because I want to know if it's worth it…

\- What?

\- You and I … is it worth making our parents upset? Is it just a harmless crush? All the heartache of our separation…

\- What are you saying, you don't want me anymore?

\- No that's not what I'm saying…I'm just wondering how long it's going to last…

\- Because I'm in Hollywood? Candy I promise you, I haven't done anything and I have no intention of doing anything…

\- I don't want you to not be yourself, because of me.

\- Candy I have boundaries… you and I got the same education…

\- I want to keep myself for my wedding night, whomever I marry…

\- Hey! I thought you wanted to marry me, Marie?

She looked at him and smiled.

\- Really, Toulouse, is that why you're telling me to go out with the dandy?

\- I'm not telling you to fall in love with him...

\- What if it happens?

\- Then it happens…

\- Oh Toulouse!

\- All right listen to me; you want to stay pure until your wedding night? I'm going to do the same…

\- What? But… I'm not asking you to… they say guys need experience…

\- I'll get experience with you…

\- Terry…

\- Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm insane, but why should you be the only one saving yourself for your wedding night?

Candy looked at him like he had three heads.

\- Tomorrow morning, we'll go downstairs to look for rings...

\- Rings? Said Candy, why?

\- To sealed our promise, our sweet promise.

\- Terry, you don't have to…

\- But I want to…We're too young now, I know, but I want us to be together… the only reason I'm with Linda so much it's because she reminds me of you…

\- Did you tell her that?

\- Yes…

\- How did she feel about that?

\- Well she doesn't know I have the hots for you, otherwise, she would've been glad!

Candy burst out laughing.

\- You do know how strange that sounds? She asked.

\- Do I ever! _"You remind me of my sister for whom I have the hots for…"_? Creapy!

\- So from now on, we date other people, to show our parents we're over each other… I hope none of us fall in love with other people...

\- Well if we do, we're going to prove our parents right: they don't want us together, since they didn't want us to go through a break up and make things weird in the family and the fact that legally and morally we're brother and sister…

\- So if it happens… it happens…if one us break our promise, then it's over… we move on. All right?

\- All right. But I won't break it...

\- I won't break it either.

He approached her and they started kissing on the couch, softly, with no rush.

\- I hope I'm not interrupting! Said a voice.

\- Mum! Said Terry looking at her.

\- Don't mind me…, said Eleonor dialling a number on her cell phone.

\- I'm sorry mum…

\- Don't be… you're with the girl you love…but…

\- Don't worry Miss Baker said Candy, we just made the vow to stay pure until we're married.

\- Married?

\- Yes, said Terry, if things change along the road, then they change…

\- You're going to need to fight your father and get a legal authorization, said Eleonor.

\- We'll cross that bridge when we get there, said Terry, so mum you're with me on this?

\- You two are both so young…, she said.

\- But we know what we want…, said Terry.

\- I've known from the moment I saw him, said Candy.

\- How old were you?

\- 5…

\- Oh my God! Said Eleonor.

\- I was 6 …

\- You liked her from then?

\- I didn't realise it then, but now that I think about it…

\- Ok. You two are still young …, said Eleonor.

\- It's been 10 years, said Candy, my feelings haven't changed.

\- Mine either…

\- Maybe you're fulfilling some childhood fantasy, said Eleonor, let's have this conversation in 10 years…

\- All right, mum, but can we enjoy each other's company for now?

\- Sure, be my guest! I'll look for a nightgown for you and you can sleep in the other empty room, did you call your family Candy?

\- Yes, I call my grandfather, he knows where I am.

\- Good. I don't need another phone call from a yelling duke…

Eleonor left the room, leaving Candy and Terry alone. They looked at each other. They started talking about their summer holiday ever since they separated… They would of course stop to smooch, then they would continued talking. Candy put on one of Eleonor's sexy nightgowns, with the robe. They went back to the living room to continue their chat. Until the early hours of dawn… They closed their eyes for a couple of hours only, then they were up and ready. They went downstairs to buy the rings.

\- Which one would you like? Said Terry.

\- Gold?

\- Gold it is!

They chose rings, promise rings, which were really wedding bands. They tried it on, they were perfect. They looked at each other and smiled. They went back to the suite. Eleonor was still asleep. They took each ring.

\- Are you sure about this? Said Candy, now is the time to back out.

\- I'm positive, said Terry taking a ring and putting it on, I make the promise to remain pure until we're married.

\- I make the promise to remain pure, until we're married…

They kissed. There was knock on the door.

\- Must be room service, said Terry.

\- I'll get it …, said Candy.

She went to open the door and she saw her uncle.

\- Uncle Abel.

\- Candy…

\- What are you doing here?

\- Can I come in?

\- Sure, said Candy.

Abel came in the suite. He had a look for Terry.

\- This is my brother, Uncle Abel.

\- Brother? Really?

\- Yes… this is Terry…

\- I know who he is, said Abel.

\- Why are you so hostile, Uncle Abel? You of all people should understand us!

\- That's what worries me…, I have to tell your mother.

\- I wish you won't but if you have to, said Candy, it's fine.

\- Candy, please understand…she trusts me with you.

\- I haven't done anything wrong…

\- You're meeting your brother know your parents forbid you to do so…

They heard some noise, Eleonor Baker entered the room beautiful in her night gown.

\- Good morning! She said, we have company?

\- Good morning mum.

\- Good morning Miss Baker, this is my Uncle Abel…

\- Pleased to meet you, Mr. Bateman.

\- Likewise, said Abel smiling.

\- I actually wanted to talk to you about ordering a yacht.

\- You're kidding…, said Abel.

\- No, I'm not, I'm dating this billionaire who wants to offer me one….so are you interested in turning this morning into a business meeting?

Abel looked at Eleonor. She was covering for the kids.

\- It's great that you brought your beautiful niece with you, I have a son about her age, he can keep her company while we talk…

\- Now I know why you're such a talented actress, said Abel smiling.

Candy and Terry spent time together, while Eleonor and Abel were talking business. They went to the airport a few hours later and our lovebirds separated with a smile this time around. No tears. They hugged.

\- I'll see you in September, said Terry.

\- I'll see you in September, said Candy.

Candy went back to the mansion with her uncle who was glad to have struck a deal with Eleonor, for a boat.

Terry was in a very good mood on the plane. Linda thought that his sister had made him a little too happy.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 12  
"Back to England"**_

After Terry and his mother were gone, Candy never complained about being alone downunder anymore. She had become the happiest girl on earth. Her uncles were amazed by the change. They were talking among them.

\- What's with the perkiness?, asked Arthur.

\- I think it has something to do with her brother…

\- Oh my God! Said Arthur.

\- That's why she was sent here… to keep her away from him…

\- I think that only made them more eager to see each other…

\- You're telling me? Said Abel with sadness.

\- I loved her too, said Arthur, I just had the courage to let her go and be with the one she loved…

\- I could've handled things differently…

\- That's what Georgie doesn't want to happen to her daughter…

\- It's too late, said Abel, unlike me, Candy's love is reciprocal…

\- Georgie loved you too…

\- As her big brother…

\- That's what she knew… Candy was 5 when she met Terry and according to Georgie, she told her mother right away that she wanted to marry Terry…

\- Maybe it's just a childhood fantasy and it will fade away…

\- Maybe… or maybe it was kismet from the start and it will last forever…

\- I didn't know you were romantic, said Abel smiling.

\- Aren't we all when it comes to love?

\- Candy's yacht is ready…

\- Did she choose a name for it?

\- She hasn't decided yet...

\- I can't believe dad gave her a multi million dollar yacht!

\- She's his granddaughter… how's Georgie taking it?

\- Well she called dad, who turned the deaf ear, that's his present for his granddaughter, period!

Candy arrived in the office where her uncles were talking.

\- Uncle Abel, Uncle Arthur… I found a name for my boat!

\- Yes? Said Abel.

\- "Dukess"

\- "dukess" you mean "duchess"?

\- That's what I meant when I was 5, but now I really mean "Dukess"

\- It's your boat, you don't want it stuck with a weird name…

\- All right then, let's call it "Freckles"...

\- That's better, said Abel.

\- I like it! Why freckles?

\- Terry teased me on the day we met about my freckles…,said Candy.

\- How did I know it had something to do with your brother? Said Abel.

\- I'm going to go pack my bags and arrange the presents for the others…

Candy went to pack. She was on cloud nine. She was going back to England and she was going to be with her family. She missed her little brothers and sisters a lot. She couldn't wait to be back home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was back in New York with his mother. He was getting ready to go back to England.

\- I'm going to miss you , said Eleonor.

\- I'm going to miss you too, said Terry.

\- Sorry it took your father wanting to separate you from your sister to have you with me.

\- I'm not… I'm glad I spent all this time with you; you're living the glamorous life!

\- I'm not sure that this life is good for you. The booze, the sex, the drugs, the spotlight…

\- Well, I still say you make your own choices… some people do drugs just to be like the others, then they get caught in the web of dependency … funny how it's easier to get bad habits, then to get good ones…

\- Life is funny that way, it's easier to be bad, than good… because bad is more fun? Not really …

\- Well anyway, it was so much fun mum.

\- Georgie raised you well, I'm glad.

\- Duchess rocks, she treats me like her own, I actually don't feel the difference with my other brothers and sisters. When I was little and I would cry, she would console me and make me feel better… she never took sides…

\- She's a good woman.

\- Thank God dad didn't marry that awful McGregor woman, she was so mean! I didn't know what dad saw in her! She refused to come with us to see you all those years ago, and on our way back on the cruise, he met Duchess…I was upset at first, because I wanted him to marry you.

\- Oh Terry…

\- But Duchess was nice, not like the McGregor…

\- Well I'm glad he didn't marry the McGregor, from what you're saying, she would've been a stepmonters to you!

\- I would've been like …Cinderfellow!

\- No kidding! Having a new sister…

\- I was annoyed at first, having this little girl following me around… she took all my crap, she was a little toughie…

\- When did you fell for her?

\- I think from the start…I didn't want to see her, yet I wanted to see her. It was very confusing. And dad forcing me to be nice to her, only made me resist my attraction to her more…

\- So you literally fell for her on the day you met too…

\- I guess I did…I'm in love with my sister… God! That sounds so sick!

\- Cute… in a hickey kind of way.

They burst out laughing. Terry finally finished packing.

\- Did I forget something?

\- You've got the toys for your brothers and sisters…

\- Yes, and thank you so much for the games! They're going to have them before they come out!

\- I'm glad I could help…

\- How's your beau? I guess now that I'm leaving, you'll be free to have him sleep over…

\- I'm still your mother, Terrence Grandchester!

\- Thanks for not exposing me to that. I love you mum…

\- I love you too… You're a good boy…

\- Gee thanks!

\- I was afraid my crazy world would influence you… the booze, the drugs, the girls…  
_  
\- Just say no… No, just say no… _

Eleonor smiled. She was proud of her son.

\- What about booze?

\- Well I remember drinking too much hard lemonade and spiked punch at a party. I was sick all night and my head was killing me in the morning…

\- How old were you?

\- 13…

\- Oh my God!

\- It was a birthday party and one of the boys thought that spiking the punch with some Scotch would be fun…

\- What did your sister think about that?

\- Well her reaction surprised me; she said it was a good thing

\- Why?

\- Because now I know how awful it is to drink…

\- She had a point…

\- She did…every time I thought about booze, I remember how sick I was…

\- What about cigarettes?

\- Well when I was about 5 I kind of picked up a lighten cigar one of dad's friend threw on the ground, I inhaled it and then everything went dark… I woke up in bed. I was sick for a week!

\- Well, that's the perfect way to cure you for good! So you weren't even curious to try…

\- I play sports mum, smoking makes you out of breath…

\- And sex?

\- What is this? The third degree?

\- I want to know… have you ever had sex before?

\- Mum!

\- I'm waiting...

\- No…there you're happy?

\- Don't tell me your sister had something to do with that to…

\- Contrary to popular belief, we boys don't just go and have sex like that… it's kind of scary you know…you're afraid to mess up, to disappoint the girl, to not feel anything… it's quite a big bridge to cross...

\- Uh uh… and you being in love with your sister has nothing to do with it…?

\- I wanted to do it with my first girlfriend...

\- First what?

\- I went out with this girl...

\- How did your sister react?

\- She caught us making out in one of the living rooms… it was bad!

\- She made a scene in front of your girlfriend?

\- She and Eliza never got along, it was hate at first sight…

\- That's why you chose her, because she didn't get along with Candy…

\- I don't know what I saw in that girl, she kissed like a hungry barracuda!

Eleonor burst out laughing.

\- Yet you almost slept wit her…

\- It was mostly out of spite; I was angry at Candy. She screamed and had a catfight with Eliza. Dad and Duchess woke up… I got grounded, Eliza's parents were called…, it was just one big mess.

\- So you almost lost your virginity with Candy's worst enemy… what happened?

\- It was prom night, we were in a room at the hotel were the prom was… When we got interrupted by Eliza's cousins, saying that Neil, Eliza's creepy brother was with Candy in a room. My heart skipped a beat! I couldn't let Neil take advantage of Candy…

\- So you dump Eliza and went after your sister

\- Eliza didn't want me to go… saying Candy was a big girl! We found her and Neil… Candy's dress was ripped, she was in tears she looked like hell. I punched Neil and took care of Candy…

\- What about the others?

\- They left us alone…

\- Thinking they were leaving a brother with his sister… if only they knew the present they gave you…

\- What are you implying mother? Said Terry.

\- Don't tell me you didn't kiss her!

\- Well I sang to her, we danced and yes, we kissed…

\- Were you temped to go further?

\- What do you think?

\- Then what happened…?

\- Candy's friends came knocking, bringing us down to reality…if they hadn't come, I'm not sure what would've happened…

\- Oh my God! Having sex is a big step Terry… Your body hasn't finished growing yet, neither did Candy's… and you also have to be emotionally ready… that's grown up stuff, it's better to be a grown up to do it… and married.

\- Married? That's not quite what you and dad and duchess showed us…

\- Well don't do what we did…

\- We won't… Candy and I made a vow of purity, remember? We'll have sex when we get married, not before…so you don't need to do the sex talk mum…

\- All right, then. I pray to God you stick to your promises.

\- Well will.

\- Terry, you're a teen, you know how many times you change your mind…

\- I'm not going to change my mind,

\- What if Candy changes her mind?

\- She wanted me from the moment she saw me…but if she changes her mind, then … she changes her mind…

\- Oh Terry! I wish everything goes fine with you…

\- It's going to be fine mum, trust me… we're not going to jeopardize our future together…

Eleonor took Terry to the airport. Linda was with them.

\- Thanks for keeping me company Linda.

\- Oh Terry! It was my pleasure…

Linda was a sweet girl. Terry left her a present… he leaned and took her lips. She was surprised and very happy, and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed for a while. Eleonor looked at her son and she smiled. Now Linda is never ever going to forget about Terry.

\- It was my pleasure too, said Terry smiling.

\- Terry, you need to go now, said Eleonor.

He hugged her hard.

\- Bye mum, I love you.

\- I love you too, baby…

\- Bye Terry.

\- Bye Linda.

And Terry left… Linda was crying, Eleonor was emotional, with tears pearling in her eyes. They both watched the plane leave and then they went back to their apartments.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy's plane was delayed for technical difficulties.

\- You're going to be delayed, said Arthur.

\- For technical difficulties? I can wait forever! I wouldn't want it to happen during the flight…, said Candy.

\- You can stay with us, said her grandfather, we would love to have you…

\- Thank you gramps but I miss mum, dad and my brothers and sisters…

\- One brother in particular? Said Abel.

\- You're one to talk, said his mother.

\- You made my baby girl leave us to be far away from you!

\- So Candy be careful, said her grandmother, you wouldn't want to separate your family.

\- Don't worry grams, said Candy hugging her, it's different with me. Mum's problem was her inability to make the transition from brother to suitor… I've known from the start…that Terry was not my brother by blood.

She almost said: _"…that I wanted to marry Terry"_, but she stopped herself at the last second.

\- I guess it's different for you. If your mother hadn't married the duke…

\- I saw Terry first, said Candy.

\- Anyway said her grandfather, you're going to get your yacht soon…

\- I still can't believe you built me a luxury yacht!

\- I'm hiring someone to look over it, when you don't use it.

\- It's like having my own little house on water… Thank you so much grandpa!

Candy hugged him.

\- Come back and see us soon, he said.

\- I will but with the others so I won't feel too lonely…

\- That would great ! Said her grandma.

She hugged her uncles again and she left. She got on the plane and she was happier than she had ever been. The flight took forever and when her plane finally hit the British ground, Candy wanted to scream, and she clapped her hands and had a little scream with some other people. They were all laughing. When she got out the plane, she was walking toward customs, she went to the washroom when she came out, she was stunned to see…

\- Terry!

She jumped to his neck.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Euh I'm coming back from my summer holidays?

\- How come you're here with me?

\- I don't know, coincidence…?

\- Oh I'm so happy! She said smiling.

\- Me too, he said.

\- How was it to leave your mum?

\- Sad, I'm going to miss her.

\- Only your mother?

\- Linda was a friend…

\- Did you kiss her goodbye?

\- Yes…

\- Great!

\- I don't want to keep anything from you… I just gave her what she wanted from the start, it was just goodbye, that's all

Candy turned around hurt.

\- It doesn't hurt any less…

\- Marie, remember, we need to make them believe their plan worked…

\- With Linda writing and calling you, I'm sure dad is going to be happy you're interested in another girl

\- You've got your dandy

\- I don't like using him like that…

\- I'm not asking you to marry him…you need to show interest for another boy…otherwise, my father is capable of sending me to my mum for good!

\- No, we can't let that happen…all right, I'll go out with Archie and you with…

\- Whomever…

\- This is going to be hard…

They were walking and they sat on some chair, in some waiting room.

\- But we have to do it…, she said.

\- You want to go now?

\- I need you to give my visa first.

\- You're not angry because of Linda?

\- I'm jealous, but the visa will make it ok…

Terry burst out laughing. They started kissing and they didn't mind people looking at them. Then they finally stopped.

\- We better go before the duke sends a squad to look for us…

\- I'm going to go freshen up a little…

\- Me too…

They kissed again…

oOoOoOoOoOo

When the duke and his wife saw their children come out , they were both on their cell phones, talking…

\- Yes, said Terry, I missed you too…, I have to go sweetie, I have to hug my old man and the duchess…

Terry closed his mobile phone. The duke looked at him smiling.

\- Father! Said Terry hugging him.

\- Son! It's good to have you back!

\- Duchess…

\- Terry! Said Georgie hugging him, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you!

\- I missed you too duchess…

Candy was walking slowly with her cart full of suitcases…

\- Archie, I'm back in England, we could hang out before school starts… I missed you too… I'm totally jet-lagged! Since I was almost a day ahead on your guys, I hope I'm fine for school… Ok, I have to go now, she said looking at her parents with Terry looking at her. Call me later, bye…

Candy hung up her phone and she ran to her mum…

\- Mummy! Oh I missed you so much!

\- I missed you too baby, said Georgie.

\- Daddy! I missed you too! Said Candy.

\- I miss you too, baby girl…, said the duke.

\- How was your trip?

\- Freaking long…, said Candy, I'm going to need some time to get used to the jetlag…

\- Let's hope it happens before school, said Georgie.

\- Did you see your brother, said the duke.

\- I saw him earlier, talking on the phone with some girl! He didn't even pay attention to me! Said Candy sulking.

\- I'm sorry I miss my girlfriend! Said Terry.

\- Terrence you could've said hello to your sister…

\- I did…

\- A head sign while talking to your girlfriend is not a greeting! Said Candy sulking.

Georgie looked at the scene stunned. What was going on? The duke was amused.

\- Shall we go home then? He said.

They all went home. In the car, Candy was talking about Australia, Terry was on the phone talking. The duke was pleased, Georgie was skeptical. She was asking herself one thing: how are they going to react when they find out they're going to boarding school?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 13  
"Boarding school blows…or not"**_

Candy and Terry were glad to be back home with their brothers and sisters, whom they missed so much. They gave them their presents and they spend a lot of time together as a family, just the children. They went sightseeing, acting like tourists, doing the London Tour on the bus, screaming and having a lot of fun. They bought souvenirs, t-shirts saying "This lousy t-shirt was a souvenir from London", for their collection. Terry had bought t-shirts in every single city he was with his mother for the premiere of her movie, saying the same thing. That made a lot of t-shirt for their collections. Candy had brought some from Australia too. They went to eat junk food. There was a discussion as to where to go.

\- I want McDonald's said Gwendolyn.

\- I want Burger King, said Candy.

\- I want Wimpy's said Terry.

\- Well I want Chinese, said Junior.

\- All right, said Terry since I'm the eldest, I say let's go Chinese, we can eat different things there…

\- Fine, said Candy, guys?

\- All right, said the younger ones.

\- I think Gia needs a change, said Candy.

They went to the Chinese buffet and had a lot of fun eating different food. They went back home in early evening. The kids were tired. They all went straight to be for a nap before dinner. Georgie was at the door, taking Gia.

\- Hello precious, she said, did you have fun with your brothers and sisters?

\- She had a blast, said Candy smiling.

\- What about you two, asked Georgie looking at them, did you kiss and make up?

\- We wanted to spend time with our brothers and sisters, we missed them a lot, said Terry.

The butler came at the door.

\- Master Terrence, telephone for you, Miss Maire…

\- Thanks you, said Terry, excuse-me ladies.

Terry left to talk on the phone with Linda. Georgie looked at her daughter

\- Are you ok, sweetie?

\- I'm fine mum, said Candy smiling.

\- Did I miss something?

\- No mum…

Candy's cell phone rang. She looked at the display.

\- Everything is fine mum… hello? Archie? How are you ?

Candy walked away, talking to Archie. Georgie went to take care of her baby, wondering what the kids were plotting…

It was dinner time and the children were all excited talking about their day. The table was very noisy. Candy and Terry were also talking with the others, without talking to each other.

\- I'm glad you two get along, said the duke.

\- We're fine dad, said Terry

\- Really you seemed at odds at the airport when you came back, said the duke.

\- Well, I kind of snubbed Candy, said Terry, that's why she was upset, but we're fine…

\- It's good that you took your brothers and sisters out, said Georgie.

\- Yes, said the duke, really good, giving what's going to happen…

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Not now, Richard, said Georgie, we're eating!

\- All right sweetness …

The happy atmosphere was ruined for Candy and Terry. They knew their parents were going to drop another bombshell on them. Georgie realised what happened and she looked at the duke with angry eyes. After dinner, the little ones went to watch television in their play room. Candy and Terry were summoned. The duke and the duchess left the table for the living room.

Candy and Terry stayed behind, dragging their feet.

\- What do you think they're going to tell us? Asked Candy.

\- I don't know, said Terry.

\- It doesn't sound good…

\- They found a way to separate us again…

\- Well let's go before they send the police after us, said Candy.

They left the table and walked to the living room. It was the same living room where they were told they were going away for the summer. They kind of hated that living room, because they were going to get bad news again. They were sure about it. The duke was having coffee, sitting on the couch and his wife was having tea sitting by his side. The duke smiled to them.

\- Come on, you two look like you were just given the death sentence!

\- What do you have to tell us? Said Terry.

\- Why the hostile tone, son?

\- Because every time you call us in this living room, it's for bad news!

\- You already send us away for the whole summer, said Candy, what are you going to do now?

\- You're going away for school, said the duke.

\- Boarding school, said Terry, that's all?

\- That's all, said the duke.

\- You've got to be kidding me! Said Candy, I don't want to go away! I want to stay home with my brothers and sisters!

Georgie noticed that Candy did not mention them.

\- You'll see them over the week end, said the duke.

Candy looked at her mother.

\- Why are you doing this mother? You don't want to see me anymore? You should've left me in Australia!

\- Candy, baby…, said Georgie upset.

Candy ran out of the room. Terry looked at them.

\- Is this still about that kiss? Said Terry.

\- I want you to be in a disciplined environment for your education, said the duke.

\- That's bullshit!

\- Terrence!

\- I'm dating another girl, she's with her dandy… what more do you want?

\- I will not tolerate that kind of language!

\- I apologise, said Terry , may I leave now?

\- Dismissed! Said the duke.

Terry left the room. Georgie looked at him.

\- Are you sure this is the right thing?

\- I don't know about you, but I don't trust them to stay away from each other…

\- They're dating other people…

\- It's a little too real, as a matter of fact… who say they don't kiss while the lights are out?

Candy was on her cell phone with Archie.

\- Yes, boarding school! Isn't that awful?

\- Well, I think it's great!

\- What?

\- My parents are moving to Saudi Arabia for their work, with the war in Iraq, they don't want to take us there… and Anthony's parents are already away… so boarding school was our solution this year… the perfect solution for our folks. When they'll come to visit, we'll go see them…

\- You have a good reason to be in boarding school, my parents are living here! They sent me away!

\- Don't see it like that. It's going to be fun!

\- Oh Archie, said Candy.

Terry came to her room.

\- I have to go, call me tomorrow…

\- By the way, Eliza and Neil are also going there as a punishment.

\- Great! They're going to poison the atmosphere… anyway, bye.

\- Bye sweetie…

Terry entered the room. He went to sit on the bed with her.

\- What did the dandy say?

\- He's going to boarding school too!

\- What? To be with you?

\- No, their parents are moving to Saudi Arabia…

\- Oh…so Anthony is going to be there too?

\- Yep! And the Reagans…

\- Why?

\- Punishment, whatever! This is a nightmare!

\- The duke doesn't trust us…

\- I think they knew all along they were sending us to boarding school! After separating us for the whole summer, they found an almost permanent way to separate us…

\- Boarding school.

\- They don't leave boys and girls together…

\- Of course not, we have different dorms but the classes are the same, in the old days, the classes were separated too…

\- We'll be going to the same school, we just won't be coming home…

\- On weekends…

\- Not sure I want to come on week ends…

\- What about the others? You won't want to see our little brothers and sisters?

\- Of course, especially Gia, I missed her so much when I was in Australia… why are they doing this to us? I'm so angry with them!

\- For that kiss!

\- Of course, for that kiss! I can't wait until my yacht gets here, I'm going to live on it!

\- Your yacht?

\- Yes, my grandfather gave me a yacht as a present.

\- Ok… they have a shipping company…

\- Yes, and your mother's yacht is getting made too.

\- Seriously? That guy is buying her a yacht? Well I hope she marries him if he makes her happy.

\- Did you meet him…?

\- Yeah, I did… but she would go see him more than he would come.

\- She didn't want to expose you to her sex life, nice…

\- I thought she was going to be like those Hollywood actress, drinking at the first hour, doing drugs…pills, sniffing, smoking…changing partners, but she's legit… I've seen her only with her boyfriend… The glamorous life didn't go to her head…

\- What about you?

\- What do you think?

\- Have you seen orgies?

\- I didn't stay long enough to let that happen…

\- You were with good girl Linda!

\- I'm sorry I kissed her.

\- No you're not! It was her reward… don't lie to me.

\- All right, Marie, I won't lie… it was her reward and I enjoyed it, but not as much as your kisses…

\- Gee thanks!

\- Come Marie, you're going to kiss your dandy…

\- We have to continue the charade?

\- Don't you think so? They have to be convinced that there's nothing between us…

\- They might end up separating our schools…

\- This is so unfair…

\- They want to make sure we don't end up together…

\- But we're going to make sure we end up together when the time come… this is just a bump on the road. Let's not lose track of our goal…

\- Together, forever.

They kissed for a while and then Terry went to his room. Candy locked the door of her bedroom. Georgie came knocking:

\- Candy? Baby? Please open the door…I want to speak to you , Candy…

Candy was upset with her mother, but she would never not open the door to her. She stood up and went to unlock her door. Then she walked away.

\- Candy?

\- What do you want Mum?

\- I know you're upset

\- Do you?

\- Come on boarding school could be fun…

\- My friends are going to be going back to their homes…

\- Well I talked to Annie's mother , since Anthony is going to boarding school, she's sending Annie there too…

\- Why?

\- She wants her daughter to be near the boy she loves …

\- Smart woman…

\- Candy, I'm on your side. I'm your mother, I will always be on your side, no matter what… Think about this as an experiment, some kind of pre-college life… with discipline…

\- You're going to be with us until the end? Because I've been telling you since the first time I saw Terry, he's my husband…

\- How could I forget that? So baby… you're not mad at me anymore?

\- No, you know I can't get angry at you for long…I love you mum.

\- And I love you baby, don't ever doubt that!

They hugged and kissed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The duke was in Terry's room.

\- Can I help you with something? Said Terry.

\- I just want you to get the right education…

\- By punishing me for kissing my sister…

\- You do know how weird that sounds?

\- We're not related by blood dad…

\- I adopted Candy, she's your sister in the eyes of the law…

\- Whatever…

\- I came to tell you about you future bride…

\- My what?

\- Lord Barrington, has a beautiful daughter, very pretty, she would make the perfect mate for you…

\- Right? Why are you the one choosing my bride?

\- Terrence…

\- Thank you father, but I will choose my own bride.

\- As long as it's not your sister you can chose any girl you want…Elizabeth Barrington is going to be in boarding school too.

\- What is it with all the nobility parents this year? What's with the boarding school?

\- I would like you to date her and see if you can imagine having a future with her…

Terry looked at his father.

\- You not only want me to go to boarding school, but also to date Lord Barrington's daughter? I've seen her, she's dreadful!

\- Terrence…I hope you're going to do what I say, if you know what's good for you…

\- Is that a threat?

\- I think your mother would love have you with her permanently…

Terry looked at his father with mean eyes…

\- You blood…

But he stopped just in time…

\- You were saying? Said the duke.

\- Why are you doing this?

\- I'm glad we have an understanding…Good night son.

The duke left the room and Terry was fuming! He now wanted to be in boarding school, so he could be far away from his father!

Candy and Terry went back to school shopping with their little brothers and sisters and they had a lot of fun. Since they were going to be separated, they spent the maximum time with them. On Sunday night, the day before school, it was time to go. Terry seemed eager to go now. Candy was sad to leave her little brothers and sisters.

\- I'm going to miss you, said Gwendolyn.

\- I'm going to call you everyday, said Candy kissing her.

\- This is so unfair, said Junior, you were gone for the summer, now you're leaving for school?

\- I know buddy, said Terry, but we'll come and see you…

\- Speak for yourself, mumbled Candy.

She and Terry looked at each other. They got in the car with their parents. Nobody was talking in the car. They arrived at Saint Paul and they went to the office to get their keys. They walked Candy first.

\- Terrence, you wait here, said his father.

Candy and Terry looked at each other. Then Candy left with her parents. He stayed there in the lobby, when Anthony arrived with his cousins.

\- Hey Terry! Said Anthony smiling.

\- Hey! Said Terry.

\- What are you doing there ? Said Archie.

\- I'm waiting for my parents, they went to take Candy to her room, said Terry.

\- Well why don't you come with us, said Alistair, we're going to the boys dorm, you have you keys?

\- Yes, said Terry, where are your parents?

\- Our parents? Said Alistair, they left this morning, we're on our own.

\- And our dear great aunt is way too old to take us here, we're big boys, said Archie.

Terry looked at the cousins. Left on their own and they didn't feel sad at all, because they had each other. That was the most important thing for them. He had his parents driving him and to school, and he was sulking. Why not turn the experience into a good one? Stop feeling sorry for himself and enjoy life. He walked to the office and he saw Sister Margaret.

\- Sister Margaret?

\- Yes, Terrence?

\- Can you tell my parents that I walked to the dorm with my friends? They can follow me there…

\- Very well Terrence.

\- Thank you sister, said Terry, come on guys, let's go!

The four boys walked to the dorm talking and laughing.

\- By the way, said Anthony, did you get anywhere with that Barbie doll of yours, Linda?

\- What do you mean by "getting anywhere"? Said Terry smiling.

\- You know, smooching, kissing…

\- What? You don't believe what the tabloids said about me? Said Terry.

\- I was with you in Paris, said Anthony.

\- And? Said Terry.

\- Well you seemed to get along great…

\- She's a great girl, said Terry.

\- Did you kiss her? Said Anthony.

\- What do you think? Said Terry.

\- You lucky son of a star! Said Archie, you kissed Linda Maire!

\- You know, said Terry, she's just a regular girl.

\- Linda Maire? Regular? Said Alistair, you're kidding right? No party all night, orgies, booze, drugs?

\- Is that what you think I was doing for all that time? Asked Terry.

\- Dude you were living the Hollywood glamorous life, we all know what that entails…, said Archie.

\- Gee, Cornwell, I'm glad you've got such a high opinion of me…, said Terry.

\- I was with Terry in Paris, said Anthony, he was not living the way you think…

\- But you kissed Linda Maire, said Alistair, how was it? How is she? Promiscuous?

\- Oh my God! Said Terry laughing, is that all you guys think about?

\- Euh… yeah! Said Archie.

\- Well I hope that's not all you think about with my sister, said Terry, because if you touch her, I'm going to kill you…

Archie looked at him and blushed. Anthony and Alistair burst out laughing. They got to their room and Terry's room was next to the cousins room.

\- Looks like we're neighbours, said Anthony.

\- Cool, said Terry.

He got in his room… it was big, nice, there was a computer, a telephone… He started putting his clothes away…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, in Candy's room…

\- You like your room baby?

\- It's fine, said Candy.

\- You're going to be fine?

\- Mum, I'm not a baby…

\- Call me if you need anything, at anytime.

\- Mum…

\- Sweetness, she's going to be fine, she's a big girl

\- Thanks dad, said Candy, and I'm sorry if I was rude when you gave us the news.

\- It's all right baby, said the duke, you were in shock, you'll see this is going to be a very good experience.

\- Maybe, said Candy.

\- We're going to go take Terry to his room…,said the duke.

He hugged Candy.

\- Sweet dreams baby.

\- Bye dad, said Candy.

\- Bye baby, said Georgie.

\- Bye Mum…

There was a knock at the door.

\- Can we come in? said Annie's voice.

\- Annie! Said Candy and Patty! Oh my God !

\- Hey Candy! Said both girls, Your Grace, Duchess…

\- Hey girls, said Georgie smiling.

\- Hello ladies… I see you're in good hands, said the duke, bye baby.

\- Bye mum and dad, said Candy.

\- Bye, said Annie and Patty.

The girls were alone and they hugged and talked about their vacations.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The duke and the duchess went to get Terry only find out he went to his room with his friends.

\- He could've waited for us, said the duke.

\- Richard please, don't make a big deal out of this, he just wanted to be with his friends.

\- All right, let's go.

They walked to the boys' dorm. When they got to Terry's room…

\- That's funny, said Georgie, it's the same number as Candy's...

\- Really? Said the duke indifferent, they're brother and sister…

\- Or soul mates…

\- What?

\- Yes, soul mates, they share the same soul, so they got the same room number.

\- Don't be ridiculous sweetness, you women see romance everywhere; they have the same room number because they're brother and sister! Same last name…

\- What are the odds that they get the same room number…?

\- Honey, please…

\- All right…

They knocked on the door.

\- Come in! They heard.

They opened the door and they got in and they found their son putting his stuff away.

\- Terrence, said the duke.

\- Are you settling all right? said Georgie.

\- I'm fine Duchess…

\- You could've waited for us…

\- I'm sorry dad, I saw Anthony and the Cornwell brothers...

\- And you didn't want to look like a baby waiting for his parents, said Georgie smiling.

\- That's right Duchess, said Terry smiling.

\- Are you all right? You have everything you need?

\- A car would be nice, said Terry joking.

\- Continue with the good grades, you might get one for your birthday, said the duke.

\- Really? You're serious?

\- You were kidding? Said the duke, I wasn't …

Terry looked at his dad. A car, would help him go places with Elizabeth Barrington! The duke doesn't do anything without an agenda.

\- Thanks dad… I think, said Terry.

Georgie hugged him.

\- Bye honey, she said.

\- Bye Duchess, said Terry hugging her back.

\- Did you call your mother? Said he duke.

\- I didn't have the time to tell her I was going to boarding school, said Terry.

\- I'll call her and tell her and give her your new phone number…

\- Thanks dad.

The duke hugged him.

\- Good night son, he said.

\- Good night dad…

The duke and the duchess left. Anthony came to his room with his cousins.

\- Your folks are gone? Said Anthony.

\- We wanted to give you some privacy, said Alistair.

\- Why? Asked Terry.

\- To say goodbye, said Archie,you're lucky your parents care enough to take you here themselves.

\- Right, said Terry who didn't want to comment.

But he knew he was lucky his parents were so caring, maybe too caring, but it felt nice. The boys continued talking. They were going to have dinner in a while.

\- Boarding school food, great! Said Terry.

\- No more gourmet food, said Alistair.

\- It can't be that bad, said Anthony.

\- Are you kidding dude? Said Archie, English food sucks! No offense Terry.

\- Hey, I'm half American…

\- Yeah about that… You're Eleonor Baker's son? You little secretive! No wonder you freaked out when I told you she was hot and asked you if you fantasised about her…

\- That was kind of weird, said Terry smiling, you were talking about my mother!

They burst out laughing.

\- So we've been fantasising about your mom? Said Alistair

\- Kind of gross, if you think about it, said Anthony, but a good gross.

\- A good gross? Said Terry.

\- That's an oxymoron, said Alistair.

\- Smarty pants! Said Anthony.

They burst out laughing again.

\- The collection of DVDs was impressive, said Archie.

\- We came to London over the summer and she was impressed and she sent my dad what was missing, rare screen tests of some of her movies, that kind of things.

\- Can you get me a copy of that? Said Archie.

\- Why don't you write her and ask her yourself? She's going to be happy to help one of her biggest fan and my friend…

\- Really? Said Archie, thanks!

\- It's dinner time, said Alistair, let's good guys…

\- Let's go eat the horrible food…

\- I think the little fridge in our room is going to be useful for take out food…,said Alistair.

\- I knew you were the smart one! Said Anthony, perfect solution, order take out!

The boys went to dinner and they met Neil, who snubbed them. They didn't care, they were friends and they didn't need Neil to spoil that.

Candy and her group were going to dinner too, talking and laughing… they met the boys at the door.

\- Hey ladies said the guys.

\- Hey gentlemen, said the girls.

\- You guys make me wanna puke, said Eliza's voice.

She passed them and she jolted Candy on the way…Candy pushed her back. Eliza almost fell and she hung on to her friend Louise, but it was too late, she fell on the floor… The whole school was laughing. Eliza was humiliated. She was hating Candy so much at that moment.

The little group went to have dinner, all together at the same table.

One girl was looking at Terry with seductive eyes. Terry felt stared and he looked at her…  
_  
"Elizabeth Barrington, he thought, you may be beautiful, but my heart is already taken…" He thought._

Candy, who was sitting next to Terry followed his eyes and she saw Elizabeth wink at Terry…  
_  
"Not another one…" she thought.  
_  
She looked at Terry and she couldn't make out what he was thinking. He felt observed and looked at her and reassured her with his eyes. They smiled at each other. It happened so fast, the others didn't notice…

Boarding school is going to be one big adventure for our forbidden lovers…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 14  
"Interesting first day"**_

After dinner, Candy and Terry couldn't really talk to each other, since they had to go back to their rooms and they had their friends around. They talked for a while, then the group separated. Archie took Candy aside to talk to her and Terry hated that.

\- Candy, how are you coping?

\- I'm fine, with my friends here too, it's fine, I guess.

\- You'd still rather be home?

\- I miss my brothers and sisters, I haven't seen them over the summer since I was away…

\- Right… but you've got your brother, Terry here…

\- Yeah, said Candy who felt kind of weird.

\- All right, I'll call you later, when I get to my room.

\- Ok, bye Archie, she said.

The girls went their way and the boys went their way. Elizabeth Barrington was looking at one boy leaving, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, she was daydreaming… Terrence Grandchester was her suitor, he was the one her father wanted her to end up with.  
_  
"This is one arranged marriage, I'm going to make sure happens" she thought._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry got to his room and he called Candy on her cell phone.

\- Marie?

\- Hey Toulouse…

\- How are you?

\- I miss you…

\- I miss you too, where is your room?

\- You can't come to my room…

\- Since when did that ever stopped me?

\- Terry we have to be careful, you wouldn't want dad to find a reason to separate us for good…

\- But I need to speak to you …

\- Talk to me over the phone…

\- All right…

\- What was that at dinner with that girl; Lizzie Barrington? I felt a weird vibe.

\- Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about...

\- Shoot…

\- Dad kind of told me that Lizzie Barrington was…

\- Was…?

\- My future bride…

\- WHAT? This is just great! He sends you to boarding school to be closer to your fiancée !

\- She's not my fiancée…

\- That's not what I'm hearing! I knew there were strings attached! What else did he offer you, a motorcycle? A car?

There was a silence.

\- Oh my God! A car? So you can take Miss Barrington out on week ends, right?

\- Calm down Marie, I'm not going to marry her…

\- But you're going to go out with her?

\- No…

\- You should…

\- WHAT?

\- Yes…Think about it… That's what dad wants… give him what he wants…

\- Candy are you thinking about what you're saying? I can't stand that girl… I'm not going to go out with her!

\- It's not by pretending that you're having a long distance relationship with Linda Maire over the phone that you're going to convince dad that you're not in love with me…

\- You're the only girl I want to be with…

\- I know… in a perfect world, our parents wouldn't be married, and we would both be meeting in schools and parties…

\- Nah… I wouldn't trade what we have for all the money in the world. I love that you're my sister, I love living in the same house as you…I loved having my little sister to practice lip locking on…

\- You do know how creepy that sounds?

\- It sounded creepy when you suggested it…

They burst out laughing.

\- Terry, if I'm continuing seeing Archie, you have to date someone…

\- You realise you're begging your fiancé to date another girl?

\- I know, it's killing me…but you have to…

\- All right! But I can't stand that girl! You at least you like the dandy.

\- Why do you hate that girl so much?

\- I've seen her…

\- Was it at the party where you got drunk?

\- Yeah…

\- Enough said…

\- She was wasted that day too… an horrible day. Thank God you didn't come…

\- You can bond over that…, she said dryly.

\- Marie…

\- You were looking at her.

\- Because dad told me I had to marry her, that's all.

\- You thought she was pretty.

\- She is…

\- Love your brutal honesty.

\- Doesn't mean I'm attracted to her… Marie, you like your dandy.

\- As a friend… that's all…I promise you…

\- I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried.

\- I'm sorry, I'm just afraid you might get tempted…

\- Don't be honey… we made a sweet promise.

\- Yes we did…

\- And I take it seriously…

\- So do I …

\- I'm going to go to bed now.

\- We have to wake up at the crack of dawn to go to mass.

\- Don't remind me… I hate waking up that early.

\- I know how cranky you are when you wake up too early…

\- Let's pray no one irritates me tomorrow morning.

\- Good night Toulouse.

\- Good night Marie, sweet dreams.

\- Ditto.

When Terry closed his cell phone. Anthony was there, looking at him.

\- Have you ever heard of knocking? Said Terry a little irritated.

\- I did, you didn't answer… since the door was open…, I'm sorry I didn't mean to eaves drop…

\- But you did…

\- That was your… "sister", he said doing the bracket sign with his fingers, Marie, from "The Aristocats"…

\- I didn't know you watched cartoons…, said Terry ironically.

\- We were all children once… Marie was my favourite, I never imagine I was her brother though.

\- Maybe you were Thomas O'Malley dreaming about Duchess…

\- "Duchess" isn't that how you call your stepmom…Maybe you wish you were Thomas O'Malley and Candy Duchess...

\- Anthony, you're starting to annoy me… do you have something to tell me?

\- I don't know Terry, do I?

\- I don't know what you're talking about… Candy and I are brother and sister, not only because our parents are married, but my father officially adopted her…We grew up together, so it's normal if I'm a little protective of her…

\- I wanted to go after Candy when I first got here…

\- Why didn't you?

\- The day I danced with her at the garden party the day we met, she kept looking at you the whole time… if her eyes had been guns, she would've killed Eliza… which brings me to my dear cousin, who used to have a crush on me and be on me like white on rice, thanks to you is cured, but she's now obsessed with you…Eliza told us what happened when Candy caught you in your living room…Archie said she's a liar and refused to believe her…but I know better. I felt the vibe between you and Candy… Your brotherly love, is very… powerful…

\- She's my sister, said Terry not admitting anything.

\- Archie is crazy in love with her, I've never seen him like that with a girl…

\- Well I hope he's happy with her, said Terry, if he hurts her, I'm going to kill him…you tell him that…

Terry looked at Anthony. He wanted to confide in him, but Anthony was Archie's cousin… He didn't want to create secrets among the two cousins. So he kept mum about his secret love for Candy.

\- I know you love Candy very much, said Anthony, if you ever need a friend to talk to… you know where to find me… All right, I came to tell you not to forget about the mass in the morning, you want me to wake you up?

\- I'll be fine…thanks for the pep talk.

\- Anytime…

Anthony left and Terry was thinking. Candy was his best friend and he will confide only in her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was still dark outside with Candy's alarm clock went off at the crack of dawn. She woke up and took a quick shower. She called Terry, but he didn't respond. She was already late and she got out. When she arrived outside…

\- Hey guys, she said when she saw her friends.

\- Candy, said Annie, you're supposed to wear the black shirt for mass, not the white one…

Candy looked around, as a matter of fact, everybody was wearing black…

\- Great, I didn't pay attention to that detail…, said Candy I'm going to run and change.

\- You won't have time, said Patty.

\- I have to try.

Candy started walking at first, then she ran but she was stopped by the reverend mother and Sister Margaret.

\- Miss Grandchester, where are you going ? The mass is starting soon...

\- And you're wearing the wrong colour, said Sister Margaret.

\- Good morning reverend mother, sister Margaret, I apologise for not paying attention, I'm going to go change…

\- You don't have the time, said the reverend mother, you can go as you are for this time, but I'd like to see you in my office after mass.

\- Very well reverend mother. Thank you.

Candy joined her friends.

\- So? Said Annie.

\- I can go as I am, for today, said Candy.

\- Thank God…, said Patty.

Candy was looking for someone with her eyes.

\- Have you seen Terry anywhere? She asked.

\- No, said Patty.

\- He's got to be somewhere.

\- I called him but he didn't pick up…

\- I'm sure he's fine said Annie.

\- You don't understand, Terry hates waking up early, especially when he's tired… He's get in the worst mood the first hour…I think he's still in bed…

\- Well we have to go, said Annie.

Candy walked to church, thinking about Terry. The sisters were at the door, making sure everybody was there. Terry was missing…  
_  
"Terry wake up!" Said Candy in her head._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry woke up late. He had hit the snooze button on his alarm clock without realising it. He took a shower, got dressed and he walked to church. He had a migraine. Waking up under so much stress did not help matters. He was in a crappy mood. He got to church, got in and walked making noise, since everybody in church was silent. The reverend mother was not happy.

\- Master Grandchester, can you come here, please?

\- Great! Said Terry between his lips.

He walked to the reverend mother who was in front by the altar.

\- Why are you getting here so late?

\- Euh, I woke up late? Said Terry dryly.

\- Do you have a problem waking up early, Master Grandchester?

\- You can say that, said Terry ironically.

\- Do you think this is amusing, to interrupt the mass because you're late?

\- The migraine I have right now because I woke up too early is not really amusing...

\- Master Grandchester?

\- I'm sorry reverend mother, I hate waking up early. Why is the mass so damn early? It couldn't be at 10 or something...

The other students burst out laughing.

\- The other students had no trouble making it on time…

\- That doesn't mean they like it! They're all thinking like me…should we take a poll?

\- Master Grandchester! That's enough, I will not tolerate your insubordination ! I'd like to see you at my office after mass, now you go sit down!

\- Very well reverend mother, said Terry sulking some more.

He turned around and looked for someone with his eyes. He saw Candy who was sitting not too far. She moved and he went to sit next to her. Seeing her, made him feel so much better and he was stunned by the tingling feeling in his heart that came when he crossed her eyes.

\- I tried calling you, she said.

\- I know, I saw your calls, thanks…

\- Love the exchange with the reverend mother, you're too much, you know that?

\- I had to restrain myself not to strangle her…

Candy almost burst out laughing, she had to struggle, to keep a serious face.

\- Why aren't you wearing black? He said.

\- Did not pay attention to that detail…

\- So you got yelled at too?

\- The Grandchesters' first day; a memorable one…I got summoned to the office too…

\- We started off on the right foot…

\- You can say that again…

\- We started off on the right foot…

Candy burst out laughing as quietly as she could, looking down, putting her hands in front of her face. Terry was smiling. The reverend mother looked at them and shook her head.

Elizabeth Barrington looked at Terry and she thought he was fascinating! Who argues with the reverend mother? Terrence Grandchester! He was definitely the guy for her.

Eliza looked at Terry and for the thousandth time, she kicked herself in the butt for messing up her relationship with him. Every time she saw him with Candy, she was dying of jealousy…

Archie looked at Terry who went to sit next to Candy. He could feel their chemistry from where he was sitting.

_"__They're brother and sister… that's all" He thought._

He was reassuring himself, because the alternative would be too traumatising for him.

After mass, Candy and Terry were together walking to the reverend mother's office. Elizabeth Barrington stopped Terry.

\- Terrence? She said with a soft voice, you remember me…?

\- Lord Barrington's daughter…, said Terry.

\- Yes, she said smiling, I'm so happy to see you're in boarding school now too...

\- You're happier than me then…

\- You don't like it?

\- Not really…

\- Well, if you want, I can keep you company and show you what can be fun in boarding school.

Elizabeth wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Terry.

\- Call me, I know you have more pressing matter with the old nun… talk to you later!

Elizabeth didn't have a look for Candy, who was amused.

\- What a rude biyatch! Said Candy.

\- I told you she was dreadful…

\- I can't believe I'm pleading her cause to you…

\- Are reconsidering?

\- Nope… dad needs to be convince you're interested in her… I want him to leave us alone… do what he says…

They got to the reverend mother's office together. They got a lecture and enumeration of the school rules, how it's good to set an example…

\- Your father and your grandfather are among the benefactors of this school, you have to set the good example…

\- Yes, reverend mother, said Candy and Terry.

\- Now I hope it's the last time I see either of you in my office. You're dismissed.

Candy and Terry left to go have breakfast in the lunch room. They went to sit with their group.

\- There's the brother and sister, said Annie.

\- Funny you both got summoned on your first day…, said Patty.

\- Like you had an understanding or something, said Alistair.

\- How was it Candy? said Archie.

\- Oh it was fine, said Candy, boring…

They finished their meal, they went to change to go to class. The first day back to school was a regular day. After school, the homework, the studying. Archie was with Candy, spending his free time with her.

Terry was in the school library, when Elizabeth showed up… He was nice to her, and she was in seventh heaven.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the duke called Eleonor in New York.

\- Ellie…

\- Richard, why are you calling me? Is Terry alright?

\- I'm glad to see that you like my phone calls.

\- Don't start…Terry is the only thing I like from you, and you know it. How is he?

\- He's fine…he's in boarding school.

\- Boarding School? Where? Not in Switzerland?

\- Dear God, no! Here in London.

\- In London? Why did you send our son to boarding school? Are you tired of him? Because I can take him, if you want…

\- I'm never going to get tired of my son… I just want him to have a little more discipline

\- Far away from his sister…

\- She's there too…

\- What? Tell me they're not in the same room!

\- Don't be ridiculous Ellie!

\- You sent my son away to separate him from his sister, by sending them both to the same boarding school? I fail to see the point of that…

\- I didn't call you to debate the matter with you, I called you to give you his new phone number…

\- Thanks Richard! She said dryly.

She took the phone number and hung up the phone. The duke got the report that Elizabeth and Terry had made contact and he was glad.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was talking on the phone with Patty.

\- I'm so glad you're here with us, Patty.

\- Me too, my grandma is travelling a lot lately, so I thought boarding school could be fun…

\- I never thought about it as fun…

\- That's because for you it's a sort of prison. You were used to live with your big family…I've always been an only child, and I like having other people around…

\- Well I'm glad you feel like this, said Candy, I have to go now, I'll talk to you lather…

She took a shower and put on her nightgown. She heard noise on her balcony. She thought it was the wind. She opened the door…

\- Terry! You scared me!

\- I'm sorry…

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to kiss you good night.

\- Are you out of your mind?

He gave her a bouquet of wild flowers.

\- Oh Terry, thank you!

\- You're welcome.

\- How did it go with Elizabeth?

\- It was torture… but I got an email from dad, congratulating me and encouraging me. Why can't he encourage us?

\- Well, he sees me as his daughter, and you're his son, I don't think it's making any sense in his mind…

\- Well too bad for him, because if I'm not sure of anything, I'm sure of this, we're going to end up together…

Candy smiled. She turned the lights off in her room off and she kissed Terry goodnight.

\- Now go, said Candy, don't make it an habit… we can't get caught by anybody…

\- All right… this is the last time I come to your room…

\- And the last time we kiss… starting tomorrow it's show time…

\- Dad knows Elizabeth and I talked… he's watching us…

\- Good night Terry.

\- Good night Freckles.

They kissed again and then Terry left. It was going to be hard, but they're going to make this work. It seemed ridiculous, but they didn't want to take the chance of being separated for good…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 15  
"Brotherly Love"**_

Life in boarding school was fine. Candy and Terry refused to go back home on week ends. Their parents didn't want them home; they were going to stay away from home. The parents had nothing to say to them.

Terry and his "girlfriend" Elizabeth were always together. If it was up to Terry, he would've avoided her like the plague. But he had to make his father believe that he wasn't with Candy and that he was complying with his wishes to date Elizabeth. Only Elizabeth didn't like Candy so she was avoiding her, which meant that Terry was also avoiding Candy… Candy was hurt but she didn't mind. She knew Terry loved her… She couldn't lose focus of their goal… it was worth it, if they were going to end up together. But it still hurt to see Terry with another girl…

oOoOoOoOoOo

One day, Terry and Elizabeth were talking after school in Terry's room.

\- Terry, she said, there's this party tonight...

\- It's a school night Elizabeth.

\- That's what's fun about it… we can sneak out...

\- How?

\- Well I bribed the gardener; he gave me a key to the side door…

\- Ok…

\- Then we can take a cab on the main street, I can call them with my cell phone!

\- I don't know Elizabeth… I don't like this...

\- You never snuck out of the house at night?

\- Nope… when I want to go somewhere, I just tell my parents about it and they say either yes or no and they would've definitely said no if I had asked them to go out on a school night…

\- That's the reason I don't ask… and we won't ask the nuns either…

\- We can ask for permission you know?

\- Yes, but it has to be at least two weeks in advance… I want to go out tonight!

\- I don't feel comfortable sneaking out…

\- Come on Terry! It's going to be fun and exciting! Please, pretty please… You want to please me right? She said with puppy eyes.

Terry looked at Elizabeth. She was begging him to sneak out… if it had been Candy, I would've said yes right away… but with Elizabeth, he was definitely not feeling the thrill of it! He felt nothing… But he had to please the girl his father chose, as a cover to his relationship with Candy. If they got caught, at least his father would be half pleased that he broke the rules to supposedly spend "quality time" with the fiancée he has chosen for him!  
_  
"Oh what the heck! He thought"._

\- Fine, said Terry!

\- Oh thank you, thank you thank you! Said Elizabeth jumping to his neck and kissing him on the lips…

Terry kissed her back. Elizabeth left. Terry wanted to tell Candy he was going out with Elizabeth, but he knew she wouldn't approve him going out on a school night, so he just didn't call her to tell her. He got dressed and snuck out of school with Elizabeth, feeling guilty for hiding that from Candy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her room that evening trying to call Terry, but she got his voice mail. She needed help with a math problem. So she called Archie…

\- I'm sorry to bother you…

\- You never bother me Candy, what can I do for you?

\- I have this math homework I need help with…I tried calling my brother, but he's not picking up his cell phone.

\- That's because he went out with his beloved…

\- What? Said Candy.

\- Yes, he and Elizabeth went to a party tonight.

\- Did she have permission? Because I'm pretty sure Terry didn't…

\- I think they snuck out…

\- Great!

\- Terry is a big boy Candy, you don't need to babysit him…

\- He's my brother, I worry about him and I don't want him to make mistakes…

\- Well it's his mistake to make! I'm sick and tired of seeing you mothering him like he's a baby!

\- I'm not mothering him! He's my brother! It's normal for me to worry about him…

\- You worry a little too much if you ask me…

\- Well, no one asked you! I'm sorry if me caring for my brother bothers you so much!

\- He's a big boy!

\- That's what family do Archie; we look out for each other!

\- No, you sound more jealous than a sister...

\- What are you implying? That I'm jealous of Elizabeth?

\- Terry does seem to have neglected you ever since he's been going out with her…

\- I'm not jealous of that spoiled brat!

\- You're calling her names…

\- Archie, I'm really not in the mood for this tonight… I'll ask Patty for help with my homework!

Candy hung up on him. Archie stared at his cell. His brother and his cousin were looking at him.

\- What? He said.

\- Well that wasn't very good, said Anthony.

\- It's always about Terry! Terry this, Terry that! She even called me only because she could get him on the phone!

\- He's her brother, said Anthony.

\- Then why do I feel like he's my rival?

\- Archie, said Alistair, do you want to lose your girlfriend? She's worried about her brother, that's normal.

\- He's not really her brother, he's her stepbrother…

\- Actually the Duke adopted Candy officially, said Anthony; legally they're brother and sister!

\- They grew up together ever since they were kids, Archie, stop being jealous!

\- I can't! It's frustrating! She cares so much about him!

\- Well you won't be able to be with her, because you can't ask her to choose between you and her brother, because you're going to lose…, said Alistair

\- Because she loves him more…

\- No, because he's family… they won't be separated ever…

\- That's not helping me a lot bro! Said Archie.

\- Well, said Anthony, either you want her with her baggage or you don't want her…

\- I love her so much! Said Archie.

\- Then stop making jealousy scenes! Said Alistair.

Archie was upset. He didn't reply and he went on his bed sulking. Alistair and Anthony looked at each other. They both knew that Archie was right, that Terry and Candy seemed to share more than a brotherly love, but since they didn't have any proof…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was at the party with Elizabeth not having that much fun. It was noisy, people talking loud, drinking smoking… Terry had some lemonade. He was dancing without really having fun. He was thinking about Candy. He was feeling bad for not letting her know he was going out with Elizabeth on a school night. He was definitely not having fun!  
_  
"I'm with a beautiful girl at a party and I'm thinking about my sister" he thought._

As time passed, he was starting to feel a little dizzy. He thought he was just tired. He looked at his phone and he saw that he had missed calls from Candy, with that loud music, it wasn't surprising at all. Elizabeth was all over him and he was feeling nauseous, he needed some air.

\- Elizabeth, can we go now? He said I'm not feeling good…

\- What's wrong baby…?

\- What was in that lemonade?

\- You mean what you were taking? That's hard lemonade baby...

\- What do you mean by "hard"?

\- It got alcohol in it…

\- What? But it taste like lemonade!

\- That's the point…

\- Oh my God, I feel sick! Let's go!

\- Ok baby… you act like you've never drunk before, remember that party a few years ago…?

\- Yeah… said Terry I remember only too well! My head is spinning…

\- I thought you'd be used to it by now…

\- Sorry, I'm not used to drinking booze! Said Terry upset.

But as they were going out, there was a fight; people were throwing bottles and glasses all over the place. Terry and Elizabeth tried to avoid it, but Terry got a piece of bottle on his thigh and it cut him deep.

\- Ouch! Said Terry

\- Are you ok…?

\- Something hit me… let's go!

They went outside. Terry's head was spinning, and he was ignoring the pain on his leg. They got to school and he walked Elizabeth to her door… then for some reason, instead of going back to his room he ended up in front of Candy's room! He needed to see her… He knocked softly, then a little louder!

Candy was sleeping on one hear, since she hadn't heard from Terry, she had a bad feeling. When she heard noises on her door, she jumped out of her bed and went to open the door. Terry almost fell on her.

\- Terry! Oh my God! What the hell happened to you? She said pulling him in and closing the door.

Terry tried to let go of her, but he almost fell… Candy was holding him. She walked with him on her bed.

\- Terry, where the hell were you?

\- Oh… I was out with Elizabeth…

\- On a school night?

\- I know… but she insisted so much…

\- And you couldn't say no to your sweet Elizabitch!

\- Elizabitch? I love the nickname, he said with a little smile

Candy gave him the eye…

\- Marie… you're the one who told me to date her… remember?

\- Yes, but I didn't tell you to get stupid and go out on a school night!

\- No yelling please my head is spinning.

\- Don't tell me you also drank…

\- I was drinking… lemonade, said Terry sitting up.

\- Lemonade?

\- I swear! He said breathing in her face

\- So how come you feel sick?

\- It was hard lemonade and I didn't know.

\- Great!

\- Candy… I'm sorry…

\- For what?

\- For going out without telling you on a school night…

\- Terry, you're the guy in the relationship, don't let her control you!

\- I just wanted to be nice to her…

He looked like he was going to be sick. Candy ran to her bathroom to get a little bucket just in time for Terry to puke…

She looked at him. That was her future husband. He was drunk, once again because of that damn Elizabitch!

Terry was feeling so bad and so sick, but being in Candy's room made him feel better even if she was really pissed at him. He needed her, and she was there for him. He was done puking and he wanted to take the bucket to the bathroom. So he stood up, made one step and:

\- Ouch!

He almost dropped the bucket and sat back on the bed. Candy was startled by his cry of pain. She approached him:

\- What's wrong?

\- I don't know, my leg hurts like hell!

\- Which one?

\- The left one… ouch

Candy looked at the leg in question. There was a big peace of glass coming out of his pants. She touched it and Terry yelled

\- Aww! Careful! What is it?

\- A peace of glass or bottle or whatever…a peace of something! Where the hell were you?

\- There was this fight before we left…

\- This is getting better and better! I don't know if I can take care of this… it looks deep… oh Terry!

\- I'm so sorry…

Candy didn't reply, she went to get her first aid kit in the bathroom. She had rubbing alcohol too. She tore up Terry's pants and looked at the wound. It was big…

\- I'm taking off, the piece of glass …

\- Softly…

\- Softly? Like this? She said pulling it out fast.

\- Easy! That hurts!

\- Well you should've thought about that before going out on a school night and get into a fight after drinking, Master Grandchester!

\- I said I was sorry Marie…

\- Sorry doesn't cut it! You had me worried about you! I needed help with my math homework, I needed by big brother and he wasn't available on a school night!

\- What about your dandy?

\- What about my dandy? Do you see me calling him when I need help? I was counting on you Terry! Not Archie…

\- Oh oh… what happened with the dandy?

\- We had a fight…

\- Because of me?

\- I was worried about you and he said you were a big boy, that I didn't need to babysit you…

\- And you told him I was your brother… I'm sorry, ouch! That hurts!

\- You don't want your wound to get infected on top of everything right? She said pouring some alcohol on the cut

\- Oh bloody hell! That hurts!

\- Quiet you big baby! We're going to get caught!

\- You're getting your sweet revenge right…?

\- Gee why would I do that? You only went out on a school night with your fiancée, got smashed, got cut and crash my room so I can pick up the pieces so you could feel better for you dear Elizabitch who snubs me every chance she gets!

\- You're jealous, said Terry with a little smile.

\- Don't flatter yourself Toulouse! I'm just worried for my brother!

She said that making a knot on the bandage she put on his leg, pulling on it hard. Terry wanted to scream but he said to himself, he better not piss her off more.

\- Thanks Marie…

He took the bucket and puked again. What an awful feeling.

\- Damn that hard lemonade! He said with his eyes all red.

Candy was just looking at him. She went to her fridge to get a bottle of water and she gave him some pills.

\- What's this? He said.

\- Ecstasy …

\- Seriously?

\- It's Paracetamol! What do you think? I was kidding!

\- You look so mad, it's sometimes hard for me to know if you're kidding or not…

\- After all these years, you still don't know me Toulouse?

\- I do know you… and I know I disappointed you…

\- I just wanted to know you were not going to be there and not learn it from Archie…

\- What did you do for your math homework?

\- Patty helped me…

\- I'm glad… I'm going to go… it's a school night.

\- I don't think you're going to be on your feet tomorrow… get some rest… if you need to see the nurse go, just tell her you cut yourself cutting an apple with your knife

Terry stood up and he hugged her hard.

\- Thank you Marie… I'm sorry again… I needed to see you and I feel so much better now…

\- I'm glad you came to me Toulouse… I was so worried. Thank you for coming… sorry if I was harsh…

\- I deserved it…and I miss you…

\- I miss you too…but your fiancée…

\- You were right, I can't let her control my life… I'm going to talk to you whether she wants it or not…

\- Fine, she said smiling.

\- I want to kiss you, but I don't want to feed you my vomit…

Candy burst out laughing.

\- You haven't puked in the last 5 minutes…so I can risk it.

Terry smiled and they kissed for a few seconds.

\- Good night Marie…

\- Good night Toulouse…

Terry left to go back to his room. Candy went to bed after changing her bedding which was stained with Terry's blood.

\- If someone sees the blood on my sheet, they going to have the wrong idea! I better let this soak overnight!

She had a big smile on her face. Terry had come to her. That was so reassuring. He needed her… and he apologised a thousand times… they were still head in the same direction of their future together. She slept very well until morning. She called Terry first think in the morning.

\- Toulouse?

\- Marie, he said with a week voice…

\- Hangover?

\- And the pain of the wound… I can't move my leg…

\- I knew that would happen… you need a doctor…

\- Anything to make me feel better…

\- You also need something for your hangover

\- Well, I can't move for the moment… oh my God!

\- I'm going to keep that Elizabitch away from you for the next few days…she's lethal!

\- Whatever you want Marie…now I need to sleep…pray for me!

\- Bye Toulouse, hang in there…

Candy got dressed and she went to see Sister Margaret before school.

\- Candy?

\- Good morning Sister Margaret.

\- What can I do for you?

\- Well my brother hurt himself last night…

\- Is he all right?

\- He can't move his leg… he needs a doctor and some help…

\- How did he hurt himself?

\- He broke a vase and fell on the debris …

\- All right… you can go see him to help him while I call the doctor…

\- Thank you Sister Margaret, said Candy smiling.

Candy went to the boys' dorm. She met boys coming out of their room. They were smiling looking at her. She got near Terry's room, a door opened and she met the Cornwell brothers and Anthony.

\- Candy! Said Anthony, what are you doing here? Did you come to make up with Archie?

Candy looked at Archie who was looking at her.

\- Euh no, I came to see my brother…

\- Your brother? Said Alistair.

\- Yes, said Candy knocking on Terry's door.

Archie looked at her hurt. She didn't come for him, she came for Terry! Of course! Candy was still knocking on the door.

\- Toulouse? She said, open up, it's me! Toulouse!

Terry was on his bed and he thought he was dreaming. Then he heard Candy's voice… and the pounding on the door was giving him a headache due to his hangover…

_"__What the bloody hell? Marie?" he thought._

It was indeed his sister. He made the ultimate effort, hoping on one leg and he got to the door, opened it…

\- Marie? He said what are you doing here?

\- I came to help you… I got permission!

\- Right! Come in…

\- You look like hell…

\- Thanks…

He looked at the others…

\- Hey guys…

\- Hey … said Anthony and Alistair.

Archie didn't reply. Seeing Candy and Terry so close was killing him! His brother looked at him.

\- They're brother and sister, he said.

\- If you say so, but that doesn't look like brotherly love to me…

They went to school. Candy was with Terry taking care of him until the doctor got there.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth was at school looking for Terry, but he wasn't anywhere in school. His sister was no where in sight either…

_"__Tell me they're not together!" she thought.  
_  
She saw Archie and she walked to him.

\- Where's your girlfriend? She asked.

\- With your boyfriend, said Archie

Elizabeth's heart jumped. She didn't trust Candy for one second.

\- Damn it! I was afraid of that when I didn't see both of them…

\- They're brother and sister…

\- If you believed that, you wouldn't be sulking on your own little corner… I don't trust your girl as far as I can throw her.

\- And I don't trust your boyfriend with his sister, my girlfriend!

\- Well there's nothing we can do now…

\- They're brother and sister…repeated Archie sulking.

Archie continue talking to Elizabeth, and fuming about Candy and Terry's brotherly love…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile a brother and a sister were enjoying each other's company. The doctor came and they had to go to the hospital for some stitches and a tetanus shot. But since they were together, they enjoyed it a lot.

If Elizabeth managed to make Candy doubt about her future with Terry, the recent events gave her the reassurance she needed.

_**"**__**Dear Diary,**_

_**My husband got hurt in a fight after he went out without telling me with another new witch who is trying to steal him away from me. He came to my room and we spent some quality time together, despite the situation… I am happy beyond belief!"**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 16  
"Surprise visits"**_

Terry loved spending all that time with Candy. She was caring for him, she was so soft, and exactly the way a wife should be with her husband. He saw how serious she was; she really wanted to be his wife and he thought it would be a great to have her as a wife.

Candy was allowed to spend time with her brother, they would do their home work together, since Terry was incapacitated, she would do little chores for him, bring him juice, gave him his medication. They were having a very good time together. Candy was still not talking to Archie and Terry was teasing her about it.

\- You have to reconcile with your dandy… I don't want him to kill me every time we see each other…

\- Stop it…

\- Marie, you know you have to do it…don't forget our goal

\- I know… I hate this!

\- You like him a little don't you…?

\- I want to be with you Toulouse

\- You are with me, just not in public…

Terry was sitting on the bed and Candy approached him. They kissed for a long time. A knock on the door was heard…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth Barrington was sulking in her room. She had made a request for an authorisation to go see Terry, but it was denied. She knew it was Candy who did that. So she called her parents.

\- Mum?

\- Lizzie honey, how are you?

\- Mummy, I'm fine but miserable…

\- Why miserable luv?

\- Terry…

\- What has he done to you?

\- He's sick and I'm not allowed to go see him!

\- Not allowed? But luv, only family members can go see each other.

\- But I'm his future bride! That damn sister of his is probably the one doing this! I'm sure of it!

\- His sister? She's family Lizzie…

\- She's in love with him! They're not related by blood!

\- They grew up together…

\- She wants to steal him away from me! You have to do something…!

\- What would you want me to do?

\- Call the duke and tell him to ask for permission for me!

\- Lizzie, I can't bother the duke for …

\- Mummy! I haven't seen Terry in a week! I can't climb balconies or trees!

\- Maybe you should've…

\- I'm a lady mummy, not some stupid tomboy like his sister!

\- Well she gets to see him…

\- The normal way, not through the window! Mummy…

Mrs Barrington was annoyed; she wanted her daughter to leave her alone, so…

\- Fine dear, I'll call the duke of Grandchester and let him know, why won't his son tell him?

\- They're not in very good terms… thank you mummy! I love you! Cheers!

\- Bye darling.

Mrs. Barrington dialled the number of the duke of Grandchester. She had his direct line. Georgie answered.

\- Hello? Said Georgie

\- Hello? May I speak to Richard please?

\- May I ask who's calling please?

\- Amanda Barrington.

\- Hello Amanda, said Georgie, you could say hello to me you know?

\- Hello Georgie, sorry, I just got a phone call from Lizzie, she was quite upset…

\- Is she all right?

\- Yes, but…

\- What was she upset about?

\- Well, she hasn't seen Terrence in a week?

\- How come?

\- He got hurt a week ago, he's been missing school, and she wasn't allowed to go see him, only family was allowed, thus is sister, your daughter!

\- Why are you saying it like that? That's the school's rules right? Only family is allowed to visit family.

\- Lizzie is his future bride, and she's not allowed to see him…

\- His… his future bride?

\- Yes, haven't Richard told you? Terrence and Elizabeth are going to be married when they come to age…

\- Right…

\- So you must tell Richard to authorise Lizzie to be allow to go see Terrence in his room…

\- I don't see why the rush… Terry will eventually feel better and go to school, she will see him then…

\- But she loves him, she's so upset, she's even imagining that your daughter is preventing her from seeing Terrence...

\- That's preposterous! She's his sister!

\- That's what I tried telling Lizzie, but she wouldn't believe me… and your attitude is starting to make me suspicious too…

\- What are you insinuating? That I'm in cahoots with my daughter, to keep your daughter away from Terry? If and I say "if" Candy is really keeping Lizzie away from Terry, she must have a very good reason!

\- Lizzie loves Terrence! She's his future bride; she has the right to see him!

The duke arrived in the bedroom wondering who Georgie was talking to.

\- Who is it sweetness…?

\- Lady Barrington..., said Georgie handing him the phone.

The duke took the phone.

\- Amanda? How are you…?

Georgie left the room and when she came back, the duke was looking at her.

\- What? Said Georgie.

\- Terrence is ill and Candy is taking care of him…

\- So what? That's nothing new…

\- She won't let Elizabeth visit and she won't give her any news on Terry…

\- You know our daughter is nice, Richard, Elizabeth Barrington is insufferable! And what's this story with her and Terry getting married when they come of age? You want Terry to marry that bitch?

\- Sweetness? What's the matter? I'm just arranging for Terry to be with a girl from a good family…

\- Elizabitch Barrington?

\- Georgie come on, she can't be that bad…

\- She's the one who got Terry drunk a few years ago remember?

\- He needs to learn how to be a man…

\- By getting drunk? Not on my watch!

\- Georgie…

\- How could you plan Terry's wedding to that girl without telling me? I thought we were a team!

\- We are… but…

\- But what? My daughter loves your son? You made it clear how you felt about that! I supported you, I sent my daughter away on the other side of the world for the summer! Now she's in boarding school refusing to come home over the weekend, because she's angry at me, she feels rejected because after spending the summer without her, I sent her away to school! I did all that for you Richard! Now you're shutting me out? Why?

\- I thought I should spare you.

\- Spare me…what? Like I wasn't going to find out until the bride shows up at church?

\- You're right. I'm sorry… I should've told you…Please forgive me…

He took her in his arms and hugged her, and then he kissed her.

\- We're in this together sweetness. I love you …

\- I love you too…

\- I'm going to call the school and tell them to authorise Elizabeth to go see Terry… and we should go see our son…

\- Yes, we should…

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was after school. Candy was walking in the hallway when she saw Archie. She ran to him…

\- Archie…, she said holding his arm.

He turned around and looked at her. He was so upset with her.

\- What do you want? He asked coldly.

\- I want us to talk...

\- You got tired of your brother?

\- He's my brother Archie, he's family, I'll never get tired of him.

Archie was hurt by those words, like he was hurt by everything that had to do with Terry…

\- Gee thanks.

\- Archie, you knew the stakes coming in, you knew I had a brother who's not related to me, that's how it's always been, ever since we met…

\- I know…

\- So why are you having a problem with it now?

\- Remember when we first met? At your parents' wedding, I danced with you to make Terry jealous…

\- If I remember correctly you were the one who suggested that…

\- Yes… you loved Terry back then…

\- Archie, our parents got married, we were brought up as brother and sister…

\- But you're not really…

\- So what are you saying? You don't want to date me anymore because I worry about my brother?

\- No, said Archie, I like you Candy, I like you a lot , I want to date you.

\- I'm not going to stop worrying about my brother… Can you live with that?

Archie remained silent for a while, as they walked toward the little hill and the tree. He looked at Candy; he knew a lot of boys were waiting in line just to date her… His jealousy towards Candy's brother… He had to let it go, because she will always worry about her brother, Candy had no intention of choosing him over her brother; Terry was going to win, every time. He was family and family came first…

\- All right, yes I guess I can live with a little too much brotherly love…

Candy hated doing that to Archie, but she did like him, really. She just wanted to marry Terry… But it wasn't about marriage; it was about dating during school, that's all.

Archie took her in his arms and hugged her hard.

\- I missed you he said, especially when you came to our dorm to go to Terry's room…

\- He was sick…

\- I know… I just wished you'd come to my room like that…

\- You have your brother and your cousin…

\- I know, I was just saying, you could come and see me in my room too… unofficially.

Candy looked at him. She owed it to him to behave more like a girlfriend and less like an overprotective sister to Terry.

\- Fine, I will start coming to your room to see you, ok?

\- Ok, said Archie smiling.

They kissed. They were back together. They walked back to the dorms together talking and laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in his room resting. He had been sick, but now he was bored. He wanted to go to class even if he won't be able to do sport for a little while… But he loved the evenings when Candy came to stay with him and help him out. There was a knock on the door, He was glad; he walked to open the door. Candy was finally there! He opened the door and his smile almost vanished when he saw Elizabeth jumping to his neck.

\- Terry! I've missed you so much!

\- Elizabeth, said Terry, what are you doing here?

\- You're not happy to see me?

\- It's not that, but I thought only family member were allowed to visit…

\- I called my mum, who called your dad, who called the school to authorize me to come and see you!

\- Oh… great! Said Terry hugging her back.

Archie, who was coming back from his talk with Candy, saw them and he was smiling, very happy!  
_  
"Thank you Elizabeth Barrington!" He said to himself._

Terry closed his door, looking at the dandy's happy face…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her room getting ready to go see Terry. She was with her friends.

\- So you made up with Archie? Said Patty.

\- Yes…we're fine, said Candy.

\- So he's fine with you caring for Terry?

\- Yes…, said Candy.

\- If you say so…, said Annie.

\- Annie please, could you not start…? Said Candy.

\- Start what? Said Annie.

\- You know…

\- Oh that Archie is right to be jealous of Terry?

\- Annie, if we had our parent's blessing, we would've been together, but we can't! If our parents think for a second that we're together… Terry is going to be sent to New York to live with his mother!

\- I'm sorry Candy…

\- You're lucky you can be with your boyfriend, said Candy, count your blessings! I saw Terry on that boat at 5 years old and I knew I loved him… Our parents met later and fell in love and they forbid us to think of each of anything else than brother and sister…I saw Terry before my mother saw the duke… they should've at least left us alone or allow us to explore our feelings for each other, they won't even hear anything! So if I have to date Archie, so that Terry won't be sent to New York, so be it! It's not like I'm going to marry Archie or anything, it's just while we're in school growing up…

\- I'm sorry Candy, I've never put myself in your shoes, said Annie

\- That's ok Annie…

\- Wow, your forbidden love is getting stronger, said Patty, the fact that they don't want you two together is only making you guys eager to be together…

\- Maybe, said Candy, and maybe we love each other more…

\- What if he falls in love with Elizabitch?

\- Bite your tongue! But if he falls in love with her, then he's in love with her… it's over…and if I fall in love with someone else, then I'm in love with someone else...

\- Oh Candy! Said Patty, you two are like Romeo and Juliet in their own house!

\- Romeo and Juliet…Their tragic ending always made me angry, now for some reason, I understand it better…

\- Candy! Don't be so desperate! Said Annie, a misunderstanding killed Romeo and Juliet… you still have hope, lots of hope. If you and Terry love each other, love will find a way…

\- Don't let any misunderstanding come between you two.

\- Thanks Annie. Now, let me get this soup to Terry before he wonders what happened to me…

\- All right, said Annie coming out of the room with her, I'll see you later…

Candy left, while Patty and Annie went back to their rooms. She arrived in front of Terry's room and she knocked. She waited a while…

Elizabeth was on Terry eating his mouth she had missed so much, they didn't hear Candy's knocking.

Candy knocked the door again.

\- Toulouse? Toulouse? Are you all right? Toulouse?

Terry pushed Elizabeth away.

\- Candy is here…

\- Let her knock.

\- No, she's going to get worried…

\- Let her! She didn't mind leaving me without any news from you.

\- Seriously, have you ever talk to her? All you do is snub her, how do you want her to treat you?

\- Well…

\- I have to open the door; I'm not snubbing my sister!

Terry stood up and he opened the door which Candy was now banging on. She looked at him stunned, he was blushing with his lips swollen…he was kissing the bitch! How did she get the permission? They looked at each other, they understood each other…

\- Marie? Come in please…

\- I brought you some soup, said Candy giving him the bag a little brutally… what took you so long to answer the door?

Candy entered the room and looked at Elizabeth on the bed, looking to cocky!

\- Are you feeling all right Terry, what did the doctor say?

\- I saw him this morning, he said I could back to school on Monday but I won't be able to play soccer in a while, I will have to do some exercises for my leg…

Candy was deliberately ignoring Elizabeth…This one got pissed!

\- Now if you're done chit chatting with your "brother", we have some catching up to you…

\- If you think I'm going to leave you here alone with my bother, you got another thing coming to you!

Elizabeth stood up and walked to Candy.

\- You don't fool me for one second with your sisterly crap! You've got the hots for him it's not even funny!

\- Really? Like you got the hots for him and you had to cry to your mummy to beg my father to give you permission to come to his room? What's the matter princess? You can't climb trees?

\- Sorry, I'm not a monkey, unlike some of us…

\- I was using the proper channels to see my "brother"…

Terry was looking at the scene stunned and speechless, he wasn't prepared for that at all…He was about to reply when there was a knock on the door… He felt like he was pulled on each side… he finally went for the door to find; his parents!

\- Dad! Duchess! What a nice surprise!

\- Hello Terrence! Said Georgie hugging him, how are you feeling?

Georgie looked inside the room as she was hugging Terry and she saw Candy and Elizabeth facing off… She let go of Terry to enter the room. Terry hugged his father, to delay in entrance in the room hopping Georgie was going to calm things down…

\- Dad! Said Terry hugging him longer than he wanted…

\- How are you son?

Georgie entered the room:

\- Is everything ok in here?

Candy turned around and smiled:

\- Mum! She said jumping to her neck! What are you doing here?

\- We came to see Terrence… we heard he was sick…

Candy let go of her.

\- Oh…, said Candy looking at Elizabeth with mean eyes.

\- Mrs. Grandchester, said Elizabeth.

\- Hello Elizabeth.

Candy walked to the door and she saw her father coming in:

\- Daddy! She said hugging him hard.

\- There's my baby girl! Said the duke.

They hugged for a while then she let go of him.

\- Terrence? Two girls in your room? Aren't you the lucky guy?

\- Elizabeth came to visit me for the first time today and Candy came to check up on me and she also brought me some soup too...

\- Marvellous! Said the duke.

\- Hello, Your Grace, said Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth. How nice to see you here! Said the duke smiling.

Candy was sulking looking at her mother who reassured her with her eyes.

\- Thanks for allowing me to see him, Your Grace, said Elizabeth with a little voice.

\- You're very welcome, I was sure Terrence would be happy to see you.

\- Oh yes he was! Said Elizabeth smiling.

\- Now, if you'll excuse us, said Georgie, we'd like to speak to our children, you can see Terrence tomorrow.

\- Oh, of course, said Elizabeth, goodbye. Terry I'll call you all right, keep your cell phone open.

\- All right, said Terry, bye Lizzie.

Elizabeth walked to the door after giving Candy the eye, without anybody else noticing…

The family was now alone.

\- Georgie, that was kind of rude, said the duke.

\- You wanted her to stay and listen to our dirty laundry?

\- Of course not, but what was the rush?

\- I wanted to know why our children didn't find it important to inform us that one of them was sick…

Candy and Terry went to sit on the bed.

\- I'd like to know that too…, said the duke, well, we're waiting.

Candy and Terry looked at them.

\- Do you even need to ask? Said Terry.

\- We're still upset you sent us here, said Candy.

\- You're not having fun? Said the duke.

\- That's not the point, said Terry; you got rid of us…

\- You didn't want us living with you, and you separated us from our little brothers and sisters…, said Candy..

\- That's why you don't come on week ends and you didn't tell us when Terry was sick…? Asked Georgie.

\- You got it, said Terry.

\- Are you going to come for Thanksgiving? Asked the duke.

\- Thanksgiving? Said Terry, that's an American holiday and it's on a Thursday…

\- I can ask a special request…, said the duke.

\- Please don't! Said Terry, we're not coming! You didn't want us home, we're staying away!

\- But, said Georgie hurt, we miss you; you were away for the summer…

\- And whose fault is that? Said Candy, you send us away mum, you didn't want to spend the summer with us, then you send us away at school… we're adapting…but we're not ready to come home yet.

\- Not yet, said Terry.

The parents had nothing to say. Georgie was so sad, but she was glad to see her kids. The duke seemed indifferent.

\- Candy are you coming to see Terry every day?

\- Only since he got sick, said Candy.

\- We barely saw each other before that, I'm sure your spies told you that, said Terry.

\- Believe it or not, we only want what's best for you, said the duke.

\- Boarding school and keeping us away from our brothers and sisters.

\- You could come and see them over the weekends, said Georgie, Gia misses you Candy.

\- I miss her too mum…, said Candy.

\- Well we came to see you, you seem fine, we're going to go now, said the duke.

He was not going to change his mind. The children will stay in boarding school. He was willing to have them sulk at him…

\- Come on sweetness, said the duke.

\- All ready, I wish I could stay more…, said Georgie.

\- Georgie, they don't want to see us, otherwise, they would be coming during the weekends…

Georgie looked at her daughter with sad eyes. She hugged her.

\- Goodbye mum, said Candy I love you.

\- I love you too baby…, said Georgie with tears in her eyes.

The duke left the room sulking.

\- Good bye children.

Georgie hugged Terry.

\- Did you call your mum?

\- Yes, I did, said Terry, she was ready to take the next plane to come and see me, and I had to stop her…

\- I know how that feels, said Georgie smiling, good bye…

Georgie left the room and followed her husband. Candy ran to Terry's arms crying.

\- They didn't even suggest to us to come back home! Said Candy.

\- I know… dad was so cold…

\- Mum was melting, she's just following her husband.

\- I think there's going to be a little chill tonight.

\- Well I hope they find a solution fast! Or I swear to you, I'm going to live on my yacht when it gets here!

\- You have space in there for me too?

\- Always Toulouse, said Candy.

\- Thanks Marie.

\- By the way, I made up with Archie…

\- You made out too…?

\- We had to seal it…

\- Well I made out with Elizabeth…

\- I know…

\- What was that earlier? You're going to blow us out of the water…!

\- I know, I'm sorry, but she made me so angry…

\- You mean you were jealous, you got used to having me all by yourself…

\- Yeah… I'm sorry. It won't happen again… Do you think we were too hard on our parents?

\- They don't want us home, Marie…

\- How could they do this to us? I feel rejected by my own mother…

\- It's going to be fine Marie; it's going to be fine…

The brother and sister consoled each other, after being rejected by their parents.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Georgie was upset with her husband. She was sulking on their way home. She was sulking during dinner. She was sulking when they got to bed.

\- Georgie please…, said the duke.

\- The only reason I'm speaking to you now, it's because I never want to go to bed angry…

\- We had to do this…

\- They were together in his room and you left Candy there…

\- She was taking care of him… Elizabeth is dating Terry…

\- Richard, we sent our children away… I feel like an unfit mother… they were going to leave the house for college eventually… I miss my children!

\- I miss them too, sweetness…you know why I'm doing this…

\- So that our children don't get married to each other? You really think it's going to work?

\- It's going to work trust me…

\- What if it doesn't?

\- Don't think about that, it's going to work… am I forgiven?

\- Yes… I'm sorry for sulking.

\- You're forgiven. I love you.

\- I love you…

They went to bed, they kissed and they made love…


	17. Chapter 17

**_Forbidden Love_**

_**Chapter 17  
"A burning fever"**_

November went by smoothly and it was now the month of December, approaching the Christmas vacations. The week before, Candy wasn't feeling too good. She sent a text message to Terry who received it in the morning before mass. He went to see her in her room and he found her under her comforter. She was shaking.

\- Marie? What's going on?

\- I'm cold and I don't feel like getting out of my bed…

\- You've got your warm duvet…?

\- It's not enough…

\- I'm going to make you some "Neo Citran"

\- Some what?

\- It's American, it's part of the care package my mother sent me for boarding school… It's good for the flu, depending what you have… do you have a sore throat?

\- A little bit…

\- So, it's going to be perfect…

Terry turned on the electric kettle in Candy's room and a few minutes later, he was pouring the boiling water in a cup after he had put a bag of "Neo Citran". He stirred it with a spoon and approached Candy to make her drink.

\- Careful, he said, it's very hot.

\- Thank you, said Candy sitting up to take the cup…

Terry looked at her. She was wearing a light night gown.

\- No wonder you're cold! Look at what you're wearing Marie! It's way too light!

He went to her closet and looked for something. He found a night gown with long sleeves in flannel for cold days.

\- I hate that night gown! It's hideous!

\- For the moment Marie, you don't need to seduce, you need to be warm… Put this on, while I go to the office and tell them that you're sick…

\- All right Toulouse, thanks…

Terry got out to go to the office and inform them that his sister was sick. They gave him permission to stay with her.

\- Looks like we have a virus running around the school. It's the third sick person this week. You better stay away from me. I don't want to be sick. Go stay with your sister and avoid seeing the others. We don't want the whole school to be contaminated…

\- Thank you Sister Margaret… I'm going to go get my stuff and I'm going to go stay with my sister…

\- It's against the rules… having a boy and a girl in the same room…

\- We're like brother and sister, the rules doesn't apply, right?

\- Right, said Sister Margaret, but you should go back home…

\- Thank you Sister, but we're going to stay here…

Terry got out of sister's office and he went to his room to get his stuff and the medicine he had in reserve, from the care package his mum had send him from America…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the others students were at mass. Archie looked for Candy with his eyes and he couldn't find her. He also looked for Terry and he didn't see her. He felt a twinge in his heart. He looked at his phone; there was no message, no text… He sent her a text, but she didn't reply.

Elizabeth was looking for Terry with her eyes too and she couldn't find him. She looked for Candy, against her will and she couldn't find her either. They were together! She was sure of it! She looked for the dandy with her eyes and their glance crossed. They understood each other… They had trouble following the mass, but it's not like they usually listen to it before…

At the end, Archie walked to Annie to speak to her.

\- Annie, you know where Candy is?

\- No, said Annie, I didn't go to her room this morning, since I was running late and I thought I'd find her here… she didn't send you a text message?

\- No…

Annie checked her phone.

\- She didn't send me one either, sorry.

\- Did you ask Terry? Asked Patricia.

\- If he was here, I would've, said Archie ironically; they're missing again at the same time! How convenient?!

\- Maybe something is going on, said Alistair who was also there.

\- Something between the two of them only? I'm starting to get fed up!

\- Archie, said Anthony, they're brother and sister, it's normal for them to communicate between them, right?

\- And they forget about us…

\- Yes! Said Anthony.

Annie and Patty looked at each other… Elizabeth came to join the little group.

\- I suppose nobody knows where Terry is? She said with disdain.

\- His sister is not there either, said Anthony, we can't ask her.

\- I can bet you anything that they're together, said Elizabeth.

\- We can ask the nuns, said Annie, maybe they know something…

\- Great idea, said Alistair.

Annie and Patty looked for Sister Margaret with their eyes, but they couldn't find her. They saw Sister Josephine… They walked to her.

\- Sister, said Annie, do you have any news from about Candy or Terry?

\- The Grandchsters are not here? Said the nun, no, I have no news, I'm going to check in the office later.

\- Thank you, said Annie and Patricia.

They went back to their little group…

\- She has no news, said Annie.

The sound of the bell was heard, indicating the beginning of classes.

\- Well, we have to go to class, said Alistair, we'll have to take care of this later. Let's go!

The little group didn't have any other choice but to go to class.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Terry had sent a message to his teacher with his work of the day, explaining to him that he was in quarantine and that he was taking care of his sick sister.

Sister Margaret got sick after talking to Terry and had gone to bed too. So she wasn't able to tell the other nuns that Candy and Terry were together…

Terry was taking care of Candy, helping her with her school work before the Christmas holidays. When it was dinner time, the realised that he didn't send a message to Elizabeth. He also realised that he forgot his phone in his bedroom.

Candy got up to go to the bathroom.

\- Oh, I hate feeling sick, she said with a shaking voice.

\- Nobody likes to be sick, said Terry, are you ok? Do you want me to help you?

\- No thanks, I'm not an invalid…

She staggered while she was saying that and Terry ran to catch her.

\- Thank you Toulouse, I suppose I'm sicker than I thought…

\- You have a burning fever Marie… I'm going to make you a camomile tea.

\- Ok…

She went to the bathroom and she put some water on her face after relieve herself. She went back to her room and she saw a cup of tea by her bedside. Terry was looking at her.

\- Do you have something to tell me Toulouse?

\- Well, I was thinking… I'm in quarantine with you… and it's the last week before the Christmas holidays…

\- Yes…?

\- So… what if we go back home?

\- Home?

\- Yes… I know we're upset at our parents… but we had the intention of spending Christmas with our little brothers and sisters…

\- What's the use of being here, if we're not going to school? All right, let's go back home, said Candy with a weary tone

Terry made arrangements for them to go back home. He took his car and his sister and they went back home together. They found the castle empty. The little ones were at school and their parents were not there. They got in and they went to their bedroom, without anybody knowing. Terry went to put his car in the garage. Candy went straight to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Terry was starting to feel weary. He was cold, a cold that came from inside his body which gave him the will to be under his warm duvet. He went to see Candy in her room.

\- Are you ok? Asked Candy with a sleepy voice.

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- I have the impression that you're going to get sick too…

\- You're right, I'm cold and I'm going to take some "Neo Citran" and go to bed…

\- Have I infected you? You didn't even kiss me…, she said smiling.

\- Maybe I should've done it, if I had known I was going to be sick too… I'm going to go to bed… see you later…

\- See you later…

Terry went to bed… None of them had thought about telling their friends…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie and Patty went to Candy's room and they found it closed.

\- But where is she? Asked Annie, she's not answering her phone and she didn't leave us any message.

\- She must be gone, or she's sleeping very deeply, said Patty.

\- Or she's in Terry's room, said Annie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Archie on his end, wanted to see Terry, but there was no answer at his door either.

\- Where the hell is he? He asked.

\- Maybe he's asleep? Said Anthony.

\- In broad day light?

\- What? He can't sleep in broad day light?

\- Or he's in Candy's room, said Alistair.

Archie felt bad in his stomach.

\- I'm going to call Annie, said Anthony.

A few seconds later…

\- Candy is not answering her door? Terry either! Said Anthony.

\- Oh… either they're together, or they're gone, said Annie.

\- Gone? You think?

\- Do you have a better explanation?

\- Try to call Candy at her house.

\- All right…

Annie called the Grandchester castle and she got the butler.

\- Hello, can I speak with Miss Candy please? Asked Annie.

\- Miss Candy? She's not here, she's in boarding school, replied the butler.

\- What about Mr. Terrence?

\- Master Terrence is also in boarding school…

\- Thank you, good bye.

\- You're welcome. Good bye.

Annie called Anthony back.

\- They're not at their castle…

\- Where could they be? You have an idea?

Annie thought about it for a minute. She thought about something, but she didn't want to say it…

\- No…

\- Come on Annie, you're her best friend…

\- Well Candy told me that her grand-father had given her a luxury yacht… that was supposed to arrive here around Christmas.

\- A yacht? Do you know the name?

\- No…

\- If that's where they are, we might as well look for a needle in a haystack! Ok, I'll talk to you later…

\- Bye Anthony…

Annie hung up her phone and Patty was looking at her.

\- What?

\- You could've kept your mouth shout, that's what!

\- It just came out…

\- If they're on the yacht, they want to be alone, that's all! Without us!

\- Then they should tell the truth, and stop lying…

\- Annie, that's not our problem! That's Candy and Terry's problem…

\- You're right… I sticking my nose where it doesn't belong…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anthony looked at his cousin.

\- A yacht? Said Archie, you're kidding right?

\- Candy didn't tell you that her grand-father gave her a yacht?

\- No. Apparently I wasn't part of the people in her confidence… he said bitter, you have a name?

\- No, Annie doesn't know it…

\- We might as well look for a needle in a haystack! Great!

Archie went to his room angry slamming the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth couldn't join Terry on his mobile phone. She ended up calling he mother to whine…

\- Now what?

\- I can't get Terry on the phone mummy!

\- Maybe he's busy…

\- No! There's a rumour that says he's with his sister on her yacht…

\- She has a yacht?

\- Yes, her grand-father offered her one for Christmas…

\- Oh… and you think he's with his sister? They're alone without surveillance?

\- Yes! The slut is probably going to sleep with him! They have no blood relations mummy! She's a slut! She's going to steal him for me!

\- I can let the duke know, and he's going to end their little escapade…

\- I adore you mummy! Said Elizabeth smiling.

She hung up her phone with a grin on her face. Eliza knocked on her door to come and tease her.

\- I heard that Terrence and Candy have disappeared…

\- What do you want Eliza?

\- To tell you to be careful… she stole Terrence from me, she's going to steal him from you too…

\- He's with me!

\- No, that's what she wants you to think… Terrence is with Candy! He's got a thing for her, like you have no idea, she leads him by the tip of his nose! The yacht, it's only the beginning! You'll see…

\- I made sure the duke catches them together…

\- He's their father… he's doesn't really have any power over them…

\- Get away! I really don't need you to come and bring me down!

\- I wanted to warn you, that's all… I too thought she was the innocent little sister…

Eliza got out with a happy grin on her lips… Eliza, who had the proof that Candy and Terry were together in secret, and she didn't want to say anything. Terry said she was a barracuda and preferred Candy's kisses. She was going to die before admitting that to anybody!

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Georgie came back to the castle, it was the same time as the children who came back from school. She took little Gia and sent her upstairs with her brothers and sisters. When they came back downstairs, it was for their snack.

Georgie liked taking care of the children when they came back from school and she helped them with their homework. She was carrying Gia in her arms after giving the others their snack.

\- Candy, said Gia.

\- Candy, baby? You want Candy? She's going to come next week for the Christmas holiday…

\- Candy? Said Gia again.

\- Yes baby, next week… You miss her, don't you? Be patient sweetheart…

Later in the evening, after the duke was back, Georgie was in one of the living rooms having an aperitif before diner. The phone rang and the duke answered.

\- Lady Barrington? Said the duke, how are you?

\- Very well, thank you.

\- And our fiancée?

\- Fiancée? Elizabeth? Is she really Terrence's fiancée?

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Well rumour has it that Terrence and… his…sister…

\- What kind of rumour?

\- That they left school together to go on the yacht your daughter received as a present from her grand-father…

\- WHAT?!That's utterly ridiculous!

\- Did your daughter receive a yacht from her grand-father, or not?

\- I know he was building one for her, but it hasn't arrived here yet, to my knowledge.

\- To your knowledge? Well your children are not at boarding school, they're on the yacht fornicating!

\- Let's not jump to conclusions, but I can assure you that I'm going to do my little investigation… Thank you for the information.

He hung up the phone with rage. Georgie was looking at him with big eyes.

\- What the heck is going on again?

\- Amanda Barrington just informed me that Candy and Terry are not in boarding school anymore…

\- What? But where are they?

\- Rumours has it that they're on Candy's yacht.

\- Candy's yacht? But it's not here yet!

\- Are you sure? Our children are not talking to us; they could not tell us that the yacht had arrived…

\- All right, but they wouldn't do that… They wouldn't go on the yacht together…

\- Really?

\- I mean, they wouldn't go there to fornicate!

\- They're not in school… where are they?

\- Did you call the school before you send the army out looking for our children?

\- Call your father to find out when the yacht was sent to Candy…

\- Time difference honey, it's the middle of the night over there. The children are waiting for us for dinner…

\- Now sweetie, I want to know where those two nutcases are!

\- Honey, if they're together, they're not fornicating, you can believe me on that! Terry would not risk being sent to New York for good, he wants to stay here with his brothers and sisters! And I'm not going to disturb my family in the middle of the night to ask them a question that can wait until they wake up!

\- They were warned…

\- Exactly, they're not stupid Richard. I don't believe that story…

\- Because it came from Amanda Barrington?

\- From her daughter who's telling her the gossips from school…

They both went to the dining room and sat down. Georgie looked at the dinner table.

\- Where's Gia?

\- I don't know said one of the maids, she was with the others…

\- No, she wasn't with us, said Junior; we thought you took her to change her or something…

\- What? You don't know where Gia is? Said Georgie worried.

\- Where is my daughter? Asked the duke to the maid.

\- I…

\- She was talking about Candy earlier, wasn't she? Asked Junior.

\- She must be in Candy's room, said George, she always goes there to sleep…

\- I'm going to go see, said Georgie standing up…

Everybody followed her to Candy's room. The opened the door and turned on the light and what they saw surprised them all. Gia was asleep on Candy's bed, in Candy's arms that was holding her with love. They were both sleeping peacefully. Everybody was speechless!

Georgie approached them and she saw that Candy had a fever. She also saw a bottle of "Calpol" a fever reducer for baby on the night table with a little spoon. Gia also had a fever.

\- But what is she doing her? Asked the duke.

\- Well she's not getting it on on her yacht, that's for sure! Said Georgie upset.

\- All right, I jumped to conclusion… where is Terry?

\- Somebody is looking for me? Said a sleepy voice.

\- TERRY! Said the little ones at the same time jumping on him

\- How are you guys? I'm a little sick…Candy too… the school sent us back home so we can get some care and avoid contaminating the other… You didn't get the message?

\- Apparently not! Said Georgie approaching Terry to hug him, you've got a fever too, come on back to bed…

She took his hand and brought him back to bed after she had given him some medicine.

Then everybody went back down in the dining room… The duke wasn't saying anything… and Georgie was happy. Her children were not stupid. They were going to do everything to be together, but not that kind of nonsense!

oOoOoOoOoOo

The duke called Amanda Barrington after dinner to inform her that his children were in bed with a burning fever.

\- Oh, I'm confused, Your Grace, I will not bother you anymore with baseless rumours…

\- I sure hope so! I don't appreciate you telling me nonsense on my daughter and my son! Said the duke hanging up.

Amanda Barrington called her daughter upset.

\- You just made me make a blunder with the duke of Grandchester! Don't bother me anymore with your foolishness!

\- Mum?

\- You're dear Terrence is back home with his sister, with a fever!

And she hung up the phone angry. Elizabeth was relieved and she called Archie…

\- Hello? Said Archie.

\- They're home, at their castle…

\- What? What are they doing at their castle?

\- They're sick, they have a fever…

\- Oh… they could've told us!

\- I know…

\- Well, that's reassuring…

\- Except the fact that they didn't tell us…

\- We can put that on the count of the fever… everything is fine…

\- My mother is angry with me… I think she won't call the duke of Grandchester anymore to tell her about high school rumours…

\- Ouch, sorry.

\- At least we know where they are…

Archie and Elizabeth continued talking and reassuring each other on Candy and Terry's "brotherly" love…

oOoOoOoOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 18  
"A Very Merry Christmas"**_

Our two sick youngsters were pampered by their parents. Candy had Gia with her, who didn't want to leave her one bit. She would sleep with her big sister, she would eat with her big sister. She was happy. Gwendolyne would come and stay with them too.

Junior and George were with Terry, they didn't want to leave him either. From the beginning of the school year, he and Candy had decided not to go home on weekend to punish their parents, but they were also punishing their little brother and sisters and themselves.

Georgie was hoping the little ones would give the big ones the will to come back on weekends. She missed her children a lot. She wanted to see them every weekend. Taking care of them while they were sick was a pleasure for her!

\- So Terry, how are you feeling?

\- I'm feeling better Duchess… thank you… it was a pleasure to be mothered by my step mummy…

\- You'll always be one of my babies, you know that right?

\- Yes, thank you Duchess.

\- The Christmas Holidays officially started for school, said Georgie, the little ones are going to spend all their time with you…

\- That doesn't bother me at all, said Terry smiling and the girls are with Candy.

\- And we came to see the boys! Said Candy coming in with the two little ones…

\- Come in! Said Terry, how are you Marie?

\- I'm fine Toulouse, what about you?

\- I'm doing just fine… thanks to Duchess…

\- Thank you mum, for your care.

\- You're welcome children, it was a pleasure, said Georgie smiling.

The children started to play together with Candy and Terry. Georgie left them alone.  
That evening, Candy and Terry went downstairs to have dinner with everybody. It was a really nice evening. After dinner, they put the little ones in bed and they found themselves in one of the living room, listening to Christmas songs.

\- By the way, did you call your friends or the dandy?

\- Not yet. I should've called them… but we're still sick.

\- I don't think they're going to see it that way… I haven't called Elizabeth either…

\- I'm going to call Archie…

Candy took her cell phone and dialed Archie's number.

\- Candy? Finally!

\- Good evening…

\- How are you?

\- I'm fine…

\- You're still existing?

\- Why?

\- Because you disappeared without a word.

\- I'm sorry, I was sick…

\- And you called your brother, of course…

\- Of course…

\- You could've called me…don't you think so?

\- I'm sorry Archie, I wasn't thinking, I was sleeping all the time… then we came back home and our parents took care of ou and they refused to let us use the phone… you forgive me?

\- Of course I forgive you, said Archie, I miss you.

\- I miss you too…

\- Can you have visitors now?

\- Yes, we're not in quarantine anymore…

\- I'll come tomorrow then.

\- See you tomorrow.

\- Sweet dreams.I love you Candy.

\- Good bye Archie.

Terry was looking at her.

\- You still can't tell him you love him?

\- Don't start Toulouse… call Elizabitch!

Terry burst out laughing and he dialed Elizabeth's number.

\- Terry? Finally! Are you ok?

\- I'm fine.

\- You didn't call me.

\- I was sick…

\- You could've called me…

\- Yes, but I was sleeping most of the time…

\- I'd like to come and sleep with you, she said with a sensual voice

\- I'm not completely back on my feet yet…

\- I'll come and see you tomorrow.

\- See you tomorrow then.

\- I love you Terrence, see you tomorrow.

\- See you tomorrow.

Candy looked at him with a mocking smile. She couldn't say anything, the duke arrived in the living room to see them.

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm feeling better, daddy, said Candy.

\- You finally came back home…

\- Yes, we missed our little brothers and sisters , said Terry.

\- You'll always be welcome here, you know that right?

\- We know that dad, said Candy, thank you.

The duke sat with them and they started talking. He missed his children and that was his way to show it to them.

Candy's cell phone rang when she got to her bedroom…

\- Hello?

\- Candy?

\- Annie…

\- And Patty…

\- Hi! How are you?

\- We're fine! What about you? Asked Annie.

\- I'm fine, sais Candy, still a little weak, but I'm fine.

\- Good, said Patricia, your disappearance set off a lot of theories...

\- Theories about what? Asked Candy.

\- Well Annie remembered that you were waiting the yacht your grand-pa offered you, said Patty.

\- And I told Anthony, who told Archie, who told Elizabitch…

\- And? Asked Candy.

\- Well, said Patty, everybody thought that you and Terry were on the yacht fornicating!

\- Oh my God! Said Candy laughing, that's ridiculous! Fornicating? Nobody told you I was keeping myself for marriage?

\- Apparently not, said Patty laughing, we'll come and see you tomorrow.

\- All right girls, see you tomorrow.

Candy burst out laughing… fornicating? If she wanted to do it, she was living under the same roof as Terry, it would be so easy… Was Archie thinking the same thing?

Terry got a phone call from Anthony.

\- So you take a French leave now? Said Anthony.

\- I'm not French buddy…, said Terry.

\- And you have a good time on your sister's yacht with her, she's your sister! You're totally disgusting!

\- What are you smoking?

\- They say you were with your sister on her yacht, getting it on…

\- Oh, they're giving me way too much credit… my sister? That's incest! Said Terry laughing.

\- No kidding! Said Anthony laughing too, but seriously, how are you guys?

\- We're better. We also created a little panic here too… our parents didn't get the message from the school because Sister Margaret was sick herself… our little sister disappeared to go fall asleep in Candy's room, and when she saw her big sister, she stayed with her and they both fell asleep… nobody knew where she was… Duchess remembered Gia talking about Candy and that she often goes to her room… anyhow, they found her in her sister's arms sleeping with a fever too…

\- Wow …there's never a dull moment in your house! Said Anthony laughing.

\- Never! Said Terry laughing.

Terry went to see Candy after he finished his conversation and they talked about the rumour circulating about their departure from boarding school.

\- They thought we were fornicating! Said Candy, they have a twisted mind!

\- Maybe that's what they would've done in our place , said Terry.

\- The fact that my boyfriend and your girlfriend think we're fornicating, doesn't bother you too much?

\- No, since it's not true!

\- Archie doesn't trust me and he's right! But fornicating?

\- Are you going to talk to him about it?

\- No, I'll wait until he brings up the subject…

\- I think they feel guilty for imagining the worst, while we were really sick… they won't say anything, you'll see…

\- You think?

\- I wouldn't say anything…

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Archie and Elizabeth came to see Candy and Terry, they felt so guilty for imagining the worst, that they didn't mention their crazy theories. Terry was right and Candy was glad not to have to talk to Archie about that weird subject.

Candy's friends also came to see her, which mean she didn't spend a lot of time with Archibald who was not very happy…

oOoOoOoOoOo

For Christmas, Candy and Terry had to go shopping on Christmas eve, since they had been sick. On Christmas Eve, they were sitting together as a family , telling stories and singing Christmas carrols.

On Christmas Day, Candy got a phone call informing her that her yacht had arrived and that it was at the docks. She didn't say anything, so her parents wouldn't panic. She didn't say anything to Terry either but she sent him a text message.

Terry got the surprise ; his mother made the trip from the USA to be with him on Christmas Day and she wasn't alone, Lynda Maire was with her… Candy had to make an effort to be nice to her. As if that wasn't enough, Elizabith Barrington came to spend Christmas Day with her boyfriend.

_"__Tell me I'm dreaming, said Candy to herself, two rivals and it's Christmas!"_

Elizabeth found Terry and Lynda listening to music in one of the living rooms.

\- Terry? She said smiling.

This last one stood up and Eliza literally jumped to his neck and kissed him on the lips, tongue and all.

\- Elizabeth, said Terry pushing her away, I have a guest with me…

\- Oh, said Elizabeth, ignoring Lynda, I was wishing you a happy Christmas

_"__She's a real bitch, said Lynda to herself, what is Terry doing with her?_"

\- Let me introduce you to Lynda Maire, said Terry, Lynda this is Elizabeth Barrington.

_"__Elizabith, would be a better name for her" thought Lynda._

\- Hello, said Lynda smiling.

\- Hi, said Elizabeth coldly.

_"__What is that damn Lynda Maire doing here?" Though Elizabeth sulking._

Candy arrived with Archie and her friends to stay with them. The living room was full of teenagers, all of a sudden. Elizabeth was trying to have Terry's attention, who'd rather take care of his dear Lynda who had came from very far away to see him.

Lynda had hoped to spend a little time with Terry, but he had a girlfriend, so all her dreams went up in smoke.

The boys saw Lynda and they surrounded her to talk to her and ask her lots of questions.

\- When did you get here? Asked Archie.

\- A little while ago with Eleonor Baker, said Lynda.

\- What? Said Alistair, you mean Eleonor Baker is here in this castle?

\- Yes…

\- Terry! Said Archie, you have to introduce us to your mother!

\- All right, said Terry smiling, let's go!

The boys got out with Terry and Elizabeth followed them sulking some more. Lynda stayed with Candy and the girls.

\- Are you ok Lynda? Asked Candy

\- I've been better, said Lynda.

\- He didn't tell you he had a girlfriend, didn't he?

\- I was a little… surprised.

\- I'm sure that it's Elizabitch's personality that surprised you the most, said Candy serioiusly.

They looked at each other. Candy had read her mind! They all burst out laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Archie and Alistair met their idol for the first time and they were ecstatic.

\- I'm you biggest fan, said Archie.

\- No, I'm your biggest fan! Said Alistair, I've seen all your movies…

\- You're even more beautiful in person! Said Archie.

\- This is the best Christmas of my life!

Eleonor Baker burst out laughing, she was happy.

\- Thank you darlings, you're Terrence's friends?

\- Yes, said Alistair.

She kissed him on the cheek warmly.

\- You're adorable, I'm going to send a present to both of you, if Terrence agrees, ok?

\- Thank you, said Archie, but to see you is the most wonderful present you could've given us…

\- I suppose it would be too much if we ask you to make our fantasy real, but seeing you was part of it…

Everybody burst out laughing. Elizabeth thought the dandy and her brother were ridiculous.

Everybody was having fun. Terry didn't spend a lot of time with Elizabeth. Eleonor took Terry with her and they left the castle with Lynda. Elizabeth tagged along, but Terry dropped her off at her house on the way and she was sulking some more.

Candy found herself alone. She told her parent that she was going for a walk and she went on her yacht. The "Freckles", there was some freckles next to the name. It was magnificent. There was a guard who gave her the keys, after she prove him who she was. She got in and she turned the heater on. She went to sit in the living room. She took a red blanket and sat down with a book she took from the shelve in the living room. There was a sound system, so she put music on. She found a note from her grand-father.

_"__Merry Christmas, honey! I hope everything is to your taste? ! You can change whatever you want and send me the bill.  
I love you so much.  
Your Grand-father"_

Candy smiled. She was alone for a half an hour when she heard some noise.

\- Knock knock? Can I come in?

It was Terry's voice and he appeared in front of her.

\- Merry Christmas Marie…

\- I thought you forgot about me… after all you were well surrounded, a real bitch and a Barbie doll…

\- Yes, but none of them stole my heart like you, ever since our first meeting… said Terry approaching her.

He took her in his arms and he put his lips on her gave her a fiery kiss. Candy responded to the kiss with the same passion She was ecstatic, her Christmas was wonderful and it was perfect…

_**"**__**Dear diary,  
The holiday season is always wonderful, but this one was the most wonderful of them all! I've spent Christmas in my husband's arm… Everything is better in the best of worlds."**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 19  
"Terry's birthday"**_

For the celebration of the New Year, the duke of Grandchester took his whole family in his castle in Scotland and other family member also came to celebrate the New Year with them. The trip was made by train. They had a compartment in first class and with all the children and all the noise they were making, the parents were unable to sleep… But they loved the noise of the children and they wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world.

The castle in Scotland was decorated for the holidays. The court was full of snow and the children were happy to be able to make some snow man and ice castles.

On New Year's Eve, the other members from the duke's side arrived. The castle was full of people with all their children, it was noisy, but it was fun to have all those people together yelling at their children, comparing their achievements, the mishaps of their offspring.

Candy and Terry were taking care of their brothers and sisters. Georgie and the duke took advantage of the time of course, to get some rest. Candy and Terry put the little ones to bed and they went to welcome the New Year with the other members of the family.

\- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everybody was kissing everybody and everybody was happy.

Candy and Terry managed to escape for a few minutes and they went outside in the cold.

\- HAPPY NEW YEAR Marie, I love you, don't ever forget it

\- HAPPY NEW YEAR Toulouse… remember that I love you…

They didn't kiss, just in case they got caught, Terry just hugged her.

\- A new year… I'm in such a hurry to grow up, said Candy

\- You'll have to be patient, Marie

\- Do you realize how long it's going to take?

\- Of course… You're still agreeing with our arrangement?

\- Toulouse, I wanted to marry you since our first meeting, even when you were awful with me

Terry burst out laughing.

\- It's really funny that boys find girls annoying at first… but if you change your mind one day

\- I won't change my mind, ever since I was 5 years old, it's you that I wanted.

\- I will never change my mind either Marie… we will be together, I promise you…

\- Let's go back inside before they send the cavalry after us!

They burst out laughing and they went back inside.

ooOoOoOoOoOo

The Christmas holidays were over. Candy and Terry had to go back to boarding school. Their brothers and sisters were sad to see them go. Especially Gia, she didn't want to let go of Candy.

\- Candy, don't go…

\- Oh my sweetie! Said Candy hugging her hard in her arms, I have to go to school. But I promise you, that I'll come every weekend to see you…

\- Really? Said little George, Terry? You're going to come and see us?

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Yes, I'm going to come and see you guys, said Terry smiling.

\- YAY! Said all the little ones

The parents were smiling; their children were going to come on weekends…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Life in boarding school was back on track. After the holidays, the next holiday was Valentine's Day. The students were getting ready in consequences and the nuns had organized a ball for the occasion.

But before Valentine's Day, there was Terry's birthday… In a perfect world, Candy would've planed a candlelight dinner for two in a nice restaurant… or on her yacht like in the movies… but she did have a yacht just for her? Her parents never let her and Terry alone on her yacht… what a pity!

\- Candy was talking about it with her friends

\- So, said Patty, you're going to celebrate with Terry?

\- I'm going to try, said Candy.

\- How? Asked Annie.

\- I wanted to take him on my yacht for dinner, said Candy.

\- Oh, said Annie, and what are you going to tell Archie?

\- Annie! Said Patty, you're a party pooper, you know that?

\- No, she's right, but it's Terry's birthday, said Candy, I want to make something special for him…

\- On your yacht? Said Patty, how romantic!

\- Are you going to make love? Asked Annie, it would be a very nice birthday present…

\- Yes, it will! Said Patty laughing

They burst out of laugh, all three of them.

\- I'm going to invite Terry on my yacht during the day and come back in the evening to blow the candles with the family…

\- You two alone on the yacht! Said Annie with envy, it's wonderful!

Eliza, who loved spying on the girls to know everything, had heard them and it didn't fall on deaf ears…

The duke of Grandchester was also thinking about Terry's birthday. Since the children were now coming home on weekend, he also wanted to celebrate his son's birthday.

On Terry's birthday, Candy told her parents that she was taking Terry to the cinema for his birthday.

\- At the cinema? Said Georgie looking at him.

\- Yes, said Candy.

\- With your little brothers and sisters? Asked the duke.

\- No, said Candy, we'll come back to eat the cake with them, but I wanted to take Terry see a movie in 3D…

\- But..., said the duke.

\- Honey, said Georgie, let them go to the cinema, otherwise they're going to miss the screening and come back even later…

\- But…

\- Thank you mum! Said Candy smiling.

\- Why are you all dressed up? Asked the duke

\- Because it's Terry's birthday! Said Candy, daddy, we're going to miss the screening!

\- All right, come back fast, we're going to wait for you for the cake, said Georgie.

Candy and Terry left. Terry took his car and drove them to Candy's yacht.

\- I thought would never let us go, said Candy

\- You did good Marie. Cinema?

\- If I had told them that we were coming here for dinner, they wouldn't have agreed…

They were at the harbor and they got in the yacht. They turned on the lights and they heard:

\- SURPRISE!

Candy and Terry were frozen on the spot and Candy had to smile to play along, but what the heck was going on? What were all these people doing in her yacht? Their parents, brothers and sisters were all there, so were their friends from school. Elizabeth Barrington ran to hug Terry to kiss him on the lips. Candy wanted to strangle her!

Terry was as surprised as Candy to see the surprise party on the yacht. He smiled, kissed Elizabeth and said hello to his parents and his friends and the party continued. He blew the candles with his little brothers and sisters, he was carrying Gia who help him blew up the candles with her.

Eliza was there also with a mocking smile. She had ruined, what she thought was a romantic evening and a night of love between Candy and Terry and Elizabeth was going to make sure she's going to spend the birthday night with Terry…

Archie was also glad to see that the romantic evening between Candy and Terry was ruined… Elizabeth have better put Terry in her bed!

People were dancing and Terry was dancing with Candy at one point…

\- Thanks for the surprise Marie…

\- You're welcome Toulouse…

\- Your idea of a tête-à-tête is beyond belief…

\- You can say that again…

\- Somebody ruined our evening…

\- We should be more careful in the future…

\- Sorry Marie, there's no way I'm going to stop talking to my sister…

\- I agree, but let's stop trying to be alone … I have the impression that the whole world is against us… now we have obstacles among our own friends…

\- Maybe you shouldn't confide in your friends anymore

\- I'm sure they didn't betray me…

\- Maybe so, but you talked about it, walls have ears...

\- And windows have eyes… All right brother. Mum's the word, from now on… and you too…

\- I don't confide in anybody and Anthony tried to get me to talk, believe me, more than once, and he's always insinuating things. I never confirm them… it's safer that way…

\- You're right. From now on, I won't talk about our relationship to anyone…

\- I love you Marie, whispered Terry in her ear.

\- I love you Toulouse and happy birthday…

The party continued. Candy and Terry's parents left with the little ones who were starting to get tired.

\- Don't come back too late, said the duke.

\- We'll have to clean up, said Candy.

\- Don't worry about it, I'll send some maids tomorrow to clean up, said Georgie.

\- Thank you mum, said Candy.

\- Thank you Duchess, dad, said Terry.

\- You're welcome, said the duke, see you later.

Georgie and the duke left. In the car, the little ones were asleep and Georgie asked the duke.

\- You trust them?

\- With all those people around them, yes…

\- You're incorrigible! Said Georgie.

The party continued and Candy didn't feel like partying. She stayed because it was her yacht and it was Terry's birthday.

Elizabeth took Terry in one of the bedroom to make out with him.

\- Oh Terry, I want to give you your present now…

\- My present?

\- Yes…

She let go of him and took her clothes off…

\- I'm offering myself to you honey… for your birthday

Terry was looking at her stunned.

\- Elizabeth…

\- I know you think you're not ready for this… but I can assure you that you're going to love making love to me…

\- Elizabeth, the party is not over yet…

\- I'm sure the other will understand that I needed to give you your present…

\- Thank you very much, but… I'm not ready…

\- Terry… you're rejecting me?

\- I'm not ready… to take our relationship to the next level… I think we better…

Elizabeth felt Terry slipping away from her … she cut him off.

\- All right! She said with a forced smile and getting dressed, I just wanted to show you I was available…

She finished getting dressed and she kissed him on the lips. Terry barely responded to the kiss and got out of the room to go back to the party. Elizabeth started the rumour that she had just made love with Terry… and the rumor got to Candy's ears…

\- Candy, said Annie, are you ok?

\- I'm fine , said Candy.

\- They say Terry just came back from a room with Elizabeth, Said Patty.

Candy felt like they were ripping her heart out of her chest for a second. Then she said to herself that it was impossible. Terry wouldn't soil her boat with Elizabitch!

\- Oh, well I hope he had a very happy birthday, said Candy.

\- Candy? Said Annie.

\- What? Said Candy, what do you want me to tell you? Terry is a boy and he has desires… Ok, let's continue to party?

Candy left her friends and went on the dance floor to join Archie, who was glad to learn the news about Terry and Elizabeth. Candy's attitude was the most surprising, she didn't care one bit… Archie was wondering if he didn't imagine her link with Terry…

Terry didn't deny the rumor. If Candy and him wanted to end up together, they had to change their strategy. That's how the New Year started for our forbidden lovebirds.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 20  
"Valentine's Day"**_

Terry also received a nice present from his mum; a nice miniature car collection, from the first one to the most recent one. She even sent the glass shelve to expose them. There was even a card from Lynda with it. The duke to him to put his present in the living room where the often listen to music.

Terry called his mother to thank her.

\- That's fantastic to see all those cars in small sizes! Said Terry smiling, thank mum, that's wonderful! I love your present! And dad too! He spends hours looking at cars.

\- You're very welcome baby! Said Eleonor, are you ok? Lynda can't stop thinking about you.

\- Mum…

\- What about your girlfriend, what's her name again? Elizawitch? No, that one is the one from the hotel room…oh, I got it! It's Elizabitch!

\- Mum!

Terry couldn't help bursting out laughing with his mother.

\- She's fine…

\- But… you still love Candy?

\- Mum… Candy is my sister. Period! Elizabeth… is fine.

\- Is there a problem? She wants to take your relationship to the next level?

\- How did you guess?

\- I'm surprised she hasn't jumped on you yet! Ok, what did you do? Did you screw her?

\- Mum! You're impossible!

\- I know that… so?

\- So what?

\- Did you screw her or not?

\- No…

\- Thank God… was it hard?

Terry thought about the scene. The only thing that came to his mind when he saw Elizabeth naked in front of him was the fact that she wasn't Candy and he didn't feel like sleeping with her. He had made a promise; Candy was going to be the first women with whom he was going to make love to. Seeing Elizabeth didn't excite him at all…

\- In fact, not at all… it was easier than I thought…

\- Thank God! You still have some Candy in your system…

\- What?

\- The "Candy vaccine" is still working! I'm going to send a present to that child! Ok honey, I have to go. Happy birthday again. I love you. I'm sorry I missed your surprise party… You must've been very surprised…

\- I wasn't the only one surprised, mumbled Terry in a whisper.

\- What?

\- Nothing… by mum. I love you… Thank Lynda for the card…

\- You know she'll be perfect for you. She's a good girl, like your Candy…

\- Good bye Mum! Said Terry louder and hanging up.

Terry closed his eyes. If he had been a normal teen, he would've had a lot of girls in his bed, because he was realizing that he didn't have to make a lot of effort, with his body and his social status, girls would just fall into his arms, if he wanted to. But he was a teen in love with his sister and he was faithful to that love. He went to see Candy in her room. She was brushing her hair.

\- Marie?

\- Toulouse?

\- Are you ok?

\- Marvelous…

\- The rumor is false.

\- I didn't ask you anything

\- I wanted to reassure you…

\- You wouldn't soil my boat with that witch… I trust you.

\- All right.

\- Were you tempted?

\- No…

\- Are sure? Because if it's too hard for you…

\- Believe me Marie, if I wanted to do it, I would've done it! There's only one girl I desire…Do you know how our plans got foiled?

\- Apparently, according to Patricia, Elizawitch found out about our plans by eaves dropping and hurried to tell Elizabitch… and the rest of the world… You're right. Mum's the word from now on!

Terry smiled, "Elizawitch" and "Elizabitch"…

\- I'm going to go play with the boys… we're waiting for you a Monopoly game, he said.

\- We're coming, said Candy.

They spend the rest of the day playing with their brothers and sisters before going back to boarding school.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Valentine's Day was supposed to happen in school. Girls were wearing red dresses or pink ones and the boys had white suits.

On Valentine's Day, the students exchange cards, for friendship and camaraderie. The couples exchanged cards in private and more explicit, expressing their love.

Candy got a card from Archie and she also gave him one. She saw Terry from afar with Elizabeth. The rumor of the two of them continued in the school and our lovebirds continued their comedy.

During the Valentine Day's party, Elizabeth was sticking to Terry like glue it was barely decent! In fact, she was really doing everything to excite him, but it wasn't working at all. Terry was indifferent.

\- Elizabeth, said Terry, please stop…

\- But honey…

\- It's not my type of thing…

\- But everybody does it.

\- I'm not everybody Lizzy… I'm pro abstinence.

\- What? But…

\- I'm letting you say what you want, but leave me alone, all right?

\- But Terry…

\- If you really want to make love, you're free to end it with me and go find someone elsewhere.

He was hoping she would get tired of him and dump him for a boy who'd agree to put her in his bed. If Elizabeth broke up their relationship, his father won't be able to say anything…

\- But our parents arranged our marriage, said Elizabeth.

\- Maybe so… if there is a marriage, started Terry ironically.

\- Oh Terry, you want to keep me for the wedding? I'm honored!

It would've been too good to be true! Elizabeth felt special now! His attempt backfired… At the end of the dance, he let go of her…

\- Let's continue?

\- No, I'm going to dance with my sister…

\- She's with her boyfriend, leave her alone.

\- I'm going to dance with her Lizzy, said Terry firmly.

Terry let go of his girlfriend and walked towards Candy who was with Archie…

\- Marie? May I have this dance, please?

Archibald was sulking. Candy looked at her brother, she should've said no, she wanted to say no, but she didn't want to humiliate him in front of everybody… After the indecent way that stupid Elizabitch danced with him… She gave him her hand and they went to the dance floor.

\- You're lucky I love you, said Candy; I didn't want to humiliate you in front of the whole school by refusing to dance with you…

\- I think I'm glad to be the object of your affection.

\- Did you have fun?

\- I'll come and see you in your bedroom, said Terry; I'm dying to kiss you…

\- By the balcony? You're going to play Romeo?

\- Yes, my Juliet, I'll come by the balcony.

\- I'm dying to kiss you too…

\- I love dancing with you Marie.

\- I remember dancing with you to make you jealous at our parents' wedding…

\- I realized I was jealous, seeing that another boy got your attention… you were mine!

\- I'm still yours Toulouse, I love you.

\- I love you Marie… happy Valentine's Day.

\- Happy Valentine's Day Toulouse.

They were both smiling. Archie and Elizabeth didn't like seeing them in such good mood…

When the music stopped…

\- Thank you Toulouse, said Candy smiling

\- You're welcome

They went back to their partner to invite them to dance…Candy also danced with Anthony.

\- Happy Valentine's Day Candy…

\- Same to you…

\- You know that if Archie wasn't my cousin, I would've hit on you…

\- Anthony…

\- You didn't need to have two cousins fighting over you on top of everything…

Candy didn't reply, she didn't know what to say. She only loved Terry and she didn't have any feelings for Anthony. She smiled at him…

After the party, everybody when back to their room and the couples saw themselves in hiding.

Terry got rid of Elizabeth to her big dismay… he waited a little and he went to Candy's room and got in by the balcony.

Candy was wearing a pink night gown and she had turned the lights of her room off. She greeted Terry inside.

\- _"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?"_ She said putting her arms around his neck

Terry smiled and took her lips in a fiery kiss.

\- _"Sins from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again"_

\- Oh Romeo… _"you kiss by the book"_ she said softly.

\- We're going to try everything you want tonight. I'm at your service…

\- Wonderful…

They fell on the bed and started kissing passionately, again and again… then they were lying on the bed; Terry was holding her in his arms and savouring their moment together

\- Do you have to go? Asked Candy

\- I want to stay, said Terry, it's Valentine's Day… we're not going to make love, but we're going to kiss all night…

Candy smiled. Terry kissed her on the lips with short kisses for a moment…

\- I saw a kissing contest once, said Terry, between two kisses, the couple who won was the one kissing shortly like this… forever…

And he kissed her with with short kisses for a long moment.

\- This is great, said Candy, I understand why they won, I don't want to stop…

\- Me neither…

They continued for a while… then Candy said…

\- You remember the movie, "Face Off"?

Terry smiled and said:

\- Suck my tongue…

He got his tongue out and Candy grabbed it with her mouth and started sucking it like a candy. It was so good for the both of them! Then he sucked Candy's tongue like a candy. They were not getting tired.

\- You want to try something else?

\- The kiss from the movie "Cry baby" with Johnny Depp.

\- The "French kiss? No problem…

So they did the French kiss from the movie "Cry Baby" it was good…

\- I have one more request, said Candy with a sensual voice.

\- Which one?

\- Halle Berry…

\- Which movie?

\- "Their eyes were watching God"… you remember?

\- Oh yes I remember!

He took her mouth softly and put his tongue inside… he explored her mouth avidly, meeting Candy's. Their tongues were caressing each other, sucked each other…

\- I love you Romeo.

\- I love you Juliet.

All those kisses had excited Candy and Terry, but because to their sweet promise, they were able to restrain themselves, they didn't want to ruin everything; they wanted everything to be perfect, when they're going to do it, so they wanted to stay pure… But the pleasure of the kisses, they would have some on this Valentine's Day night, the holiday for lovers.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 21  
"A dose of reality"**_

After Valentine's Day, they had to get ready for the May Festival. It was decided at the last minute that there was going to be a play: "Pygmalion". Those who wanted to be in the play will have to spend a lot of time rehearsing, since there wasn't enough time until the Festival. Terry had the audition and he was s o good, he got the main role. He had caught the acting bug since he spent his summer with his mother and he wanted to be in the play to see if he was going to love it as much as he thought. He had studied the role pretty fast, he had a photographic memory. Candy was helping him with his role during weekends and he took advantage to spend less time with Elizabeth.

\- But Terry, I can come, I won't bother you, I'm going to look at you study your role.

\- I'm going to be rehearsing with Candy. You and her don't get along at all…

\- I promise, I won't talk.

\- You don't get along with Candy Lizzie…

\- She could leave us alone. I'll rehearse with you…

\- I've been rehearsing with Candy from the beginning and you know we don't have much time until the Festival. I won't have time to take care of you…

\- I miss you Terry…

\- I promise I'll come to see you, if I have time…

\- Ok then…, said Lizzie angry, since you don't want me… I won't come!

\- Don't be angry Lizzie; this role is very important for me, that's all. And there's a lot to learn…

\- All right, said Lizzie with a softer voice, because she saw that Terry wasn't changing his mind, I'm going to wait for you to come and see me, even if your role is more important than me…

Terry didn't contradict her, because it was the truth. He was forced to be with her by his father, their relationship was already a lie, she was telling everybody that they had slept together, another lie… he wasn't going to lie by denying what she was saying, she only spoke the truth: his role was more important than her.

\- I'll talk to you later, said Terry.

\- I love you Terry …

\- Good bye Lizzie, said Terry hanging up.

\- You don't want to see Elizabeth?

Terry was startled and he turned around to look at is father.

\- Are you eaves dropping now too, Your Grace?

\- It's not nice to blow off your future fiancée…

\- Dad…

\- We had a deal Terry…

\- I have to rehearse my role, dad. Elizabeth is going to distract me…

\- And Candy is going to help you?

\- To learn my lines dad. We don't have much time, I have to be ready for the May Festival…

\- You're going to be in the play?

\- Does that bother you?

\- If it's preventing you from spending time with Elizabeth and more time with Candy…

\- I didn't do it on purpose… Candy is helping me learn my lines…

\- Elizabeth could do it…

\- Dad…

\- All she has to do is follow the text and see if you don't make mistakes…

\- Dad, Elizabeth only has one thing in mind and helping me learn my lines is not one of them…

\- You should do what she wants… it's good for a boy to get experience…

\- Are you telling me to make love to her?

\- I'm telling you that if she wants to wait, you can get experience elsewhere…

\- Really? With women of easy virtue?

\- There must be some girls your age who…

\- Dad, would you like it if they talked about your daughter like that?

\- My daughter is not the kind of girls who sleeps with boys…

\- I'm glad you know that…

\- But it wouldn't bother me if you get more experience…

\- Dad! If you want to know, Elizabeth and I…

\- Oh…oh! Well good for you son, were you her first?

\- Dad! We are not having this conversation!

\- Very well, you're on a good path…

The duke got out of the room leaving Terry alone. He hated lying, but it was the only way to end this conversation. If his father thought he was intimate with Elizabeth, he was going to stop harassing him to get experience elsewhere.

The duke went to his bedroom and he found Georgie brushing her hair.

\- Are you ok, darling?

She didn't answer.

\- Now what? Said the duke

\- I heard you with Terry…

\- Oh…

\- I can't believe you're encouraging him to sleep with girls!

\- Darling, boys have to get their experience somewhere…

\- You're encouraging my son to make love! He's just a teenager!

\- Georgie, calm down…

\- What if Elizabeth gets pregnant?

\- Well, since he has to marry her…

\- Oh my God! Richard!

\- Listen Georgie, a boy…

\- Your father encouraged you like that?

\- No, I was foundling the maids and…

\- Spare me the details!

\- Darling, calm down… I wished my father had told me about it, that why I'm talking about it with my son…

\- You shouldn't encourage him… Teenagers nowadays do whatever they want everything that's forbidden in fact… Terry doesn't need you to encourage him… But you know it could backfire… since he's got your blessing, it's not forbidden anymore, thus it's less appealing…

\- He would be less tempted to do it? Maybe or maybe not… I was young too… I'm sorry if I upset you… I want my son to be able to…

\- I don't agree with you… but apology accepted…

He took her in his arms. They never let the sun set on their anger…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry and Candy were in one of the living rooms repeating his role.

\- You know everything Terry; I don't see why you're worried…

\- You think I'm ready?

\- You're going to be the best, you'll see.

\- Coming from you…

\- You think I'm flattering you? You know me better than that, don't you?

\- I don't know, maybe you want me to think you're a nice girl…

\- Oh? I'm not usually nice?

\- I don't know… lately all we've done is learn my lines and nothing else…

\- I thought this role was important for you?

\- But not more important than you, said Terry approaching her to take her in his arms…

Candy pushed him away.

\- Not here Terry, I don't want to take any risks, she whispered.

\- Everybody is asleep…

\- Terry…

\- All right…

\- I'm going to go to bed; you know your role by heart. You're going to be able to spend time with Elizabeth…

\- Marie, you know that I pretend not to know my lines to spend time with you right?

\- You're not going to tell her you know your role?

\- No. For once, I have the opportunity to spend time with you…

Candy looked at him and her heart got filled with love. She loved him so much! She jumped to his neck. And he held her strong against him, laughing. They kissed for a moment and then they went to bed. Candy and Terry had found a way to spend time alone together… Elizabeth was feeling neglected… so was Archie.

\- You want to come to the cinema with me this weekend? Asked Archie, we could go horse riding after…

\- Sorry Archie, I have to rehearse with Terry for his role…

\- Again? But he's not a little boy! Can't he do without you for one afternoon?

\- Listen, he only had the weekends to learn his lines. During the week, we're at school… and please, don't get upset… after the May Festival, we'll have all the time in the world…

\- The exams…

\- I promise, I'll make it up to you…

\- You're going to make love to me?

\- Archie…

\- It would be a way to make it up to me…

\- You'll have to find another way, because my legs are staying closes…

Archie didn't reply. Candy sounded to strict and so cold saying that.

\- Call me when you're done talking care of your little brother!

And he hung up the phone. Candy looked at the phone. How long is she going to take this sham of a relationship? She turned off her phone, because she knew Archie was probably going to try to call her back when he gets remorseful. Terry looked at her smiling.

\- You're going to be forced to be nice with him…

\- Nothing out of the ordinary…

\- I love it when you dump your dandy for me…

\- No kidding… but I don't like doing that to him anymore; I so wish I could tell him the truth…

\- But you can't… and you know it.

\- I know… I like spending time with you…

\- You're a very good Eliza; you should've auditioned for the role…

\- To pay the role of Eliza Doolittle? No thanks! I don't want to be called like the witch, even to be on stage with you!

\- Ok…

\- To tell you the truth, I wouldn't want our love to be seen on stage.

\- You're right, said Terry smiling…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth called Archie…

\- Hi! Are you with your girlfriend?

\- In fact, no. She's with your boyfriend…

\- Of course. Those damn theatre repetitions! Can't you invite her or something?

\- I tried, believe me… she has to take care of her little brother…

\- You should bed her. What are you waiting for?

\- Who says I wasn't bedding her already?

Elizabeth jumped on the occasion; Candy the slut?! Wonderful!

\- That's good; at least sure she's not in Terry's bed, that's my place!

\- He's her brother…

\- If you really believed that, you wouldn't be talking to me now…

\- I trust Candy…

\- Whatever! But make her sorry for refusing to be with you because of Terry…

\- You know, ever since our first meeting, Terry always came first. It's not today that it's going to change…

\- What do you mean?

\- It was their parents wedding… She was calling him her "husband"… I danced with her to make her "husband' jealous…

\- "Husband"?

\- You see, in Candy's head, when her parents got married, they were saying they got married to be a family, but for Candy, she was married to Terry…

\- What an idiot!

\- I think it's kind of cute…

\- Really? If that's what she has in mind, she's still thinking about him as her husband… she doesn't talk about it simply because it's completely disgusting… Oh my God! This is worst than I thought! That little twerp is not going to steal my Terry! Continue banging her! Maybe she'll get pregnant and you'll have to marry her right away…

The memories of their first meeting had completely discouraged him, unfortunately. Candy, since their first meeting, loved Terry. In her little heart of little girl, she called him "her husband", he had dances with her to make her "husband" jealous… He thought it was funny when they were little, but now that he thought about it… That's what Candy wanted back then… and judging by her protective attitude towards Terry, that's what she wanted now. She had made a scene to Elizabeth when Terry was sick, a few months ago… He didn't want to think too much. Candy was helping Terry learn his lines, full stop. Nothing else was happening… He continued telling himself that and he was hoping that he would end up convincing himself. He continued his conversation with Elizabeth, praying that Candy and Terry only had a "brotherly" relationship.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy and Terry were kissing in one of the living rooms isolated in the very big castle of the Grandchesters. Elizabeth and Archie were very far from their thoughts…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 22  
" It's over…"**_

Candy had to be nice to Archie during the little time they spent together. Candy was telling herself that she was a good actress and she didn't like it because she couldn't live her love with Terry. She wanted to break up with Archie, but her father was going to get suspicious if she did it… She was feeling guilty, so she was nicer with Archie and he thought that she would end up making love with him, so he would be sure that she loved him and not Terry… She was so nice to him, so loving, she loved him, he was sure of it. Terry was her brother, he continued telling himself. He was kissing Candy and he was caressing her. She let him go on for a while, and then she pushed him away nicely. They were in Archie's room.

\- Candy… you would make me so happy if you show me how much you love me….

\- You're not sure about my love?

\- Yes but…

\- I have to make love to you to prove it to you?

\- It would only make our love stronger…

\- What if I get pregnant?

\- I have condoms and you could start taking the pill…

\- The pill? And you're walking around with condoms?

\- I like to be ready for every situations

\- You think about making love to me?

\- For a long time… what about you?

\- I'm thinking about keeping myself of my wedding night…

\- Oh…that's old fashion… You have to live your life… so that when you get married, you're faithful for the rest of your life…

\- Sorry if I'm old fashioned, but I'm keeping myself for my wedding night.

\- If you love me…

\- If you love me, you'll respect my choice!

\- Candy… oh all right! He said sulking.

\- We don't have a lot a time to spend together and you're sulking?

\- You spend all your time with your "brother"… I'm frustrated…

\- And now, I not even giving you the pleasure of sleeping with you?

\- Candy…

\- Wedding night, I'm keeping myself for my wedding night, Archie. My husband will be my first… I'm going to go back home since you'd rather sulk like a little boy…

\- Candy wait! I'm sorry, I'm a fool! I beg your pardon… Wedding night it is! I might marry you just for that…

\- Really? If you marry me one day, I hope it would be for love and not because I'm going to finally spread my legs for my wedding night…

\- Does that mean that you're going to say "yes" if I ask you to marry me…?

\- We're not there yet… we're still in high school… and a lot things will happen in the meantime.

_"__And I'm going to marry Terry… but I can't tell you that now" Said Candy to herself._

\- I love you Candy! Said Archie.

He took her in his arms and hugged her with love. He looked for her lips and kissed her passionately.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth was with Terry and kissing him outrageously and she was surprise to see that she had no effect on Terry…  
Terry's mind was programmed. He had made a promise to wait for his wedding night with Candy and that's how his body was programmed. Even during his kissing sessions with Candy, his body was perfectly calm. He was surprised by his self-control. Elizabeth on the other hand, was frustrated to see that she didn't excite Terry at all. He pushed her away.

\- Terry…

\- We already had this conversation…

\- Even your sister is sleeping with Archie!

Terry's heart exploded. No, it wasn't true! But to hear it was hurting him.

\- Candy is not sleeping with Archie, said Terry calmly.

\- She's making up because of all the time she spent with you rehearsing your role…

\- All right, but she's not making love to him…

\- That's not what Archie is saying…

\- Well Archie is lying! He's not sleeping with Candy!

\- Calm down Terry. That's normal, he's her boyfriend… she can sleep with him if she wants to!

\- No! She can't! If he really dishonored my sister, I'm going to beat him up!

\- Come on Terry…

\- I'm not kidding!

\- Maybe he's exaggerating…

\- Well he shouldn't tell lies about my sister of I'm going to talk to him…

\- Candy loves him Terry. Leave them alone!

\- If he's saying he's sleeping with Candy, he telling lies and I won't tolerate that!

\- Candy might get upset with you…

\- I don't care, I'm her big brother and I have to keep an eye on her reputation!

\- All right…

\- Can you leave me now?

\- Why? I just got here?

\- I'm too upset by what you just told me…

\- All right then… see you next time then… don't tell Archie anything, he'll know I was the one who told you…

\- I can't promise you anything…

She stood up and kissed him on the lips. Terry didn't kiss her back.

\- Good bye Terry…

Elizabeth left and Terry was looking out the window. Archie was talking to Elizabeth? Misery loves company… He's probably going to try to sleep with Candy… But Candy was not going to do it, because she was keeping herself for her wedding night. For their wedding night… But he didn't like hearing that. Archie shouldn't be telling lies about Candy… He decided not to tell Candy anything. She might want to stop seeing Archie… He had to be careful on how he reacts; he had to be the big brother, not the boyfriend.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The May Festival was on a Saturday. All the parents and family members were present. Eleonor Baker had also come to see her son.

The theme was "Pygmalion", so everybody was wearing costume from that same time period.  
Terry was a triumph on stage. Candy was sitting next to Eleonor and she was reciting Eliza Doolittle's role by heart.

\- You should've played Eliza on stage, said Georgie.

\- No thank you. I don't want to be called Eliza even for a simple role!

\- Jealous my darling? Asked the duke.

\- I adore Eliza daddy! Can't you tell? Said Candy ironically.

The duke didn't reply. Eleonor looked at the duke. He was cooking up something, she was sure of it. Candy looked at Eleonor and she whispered in her ear:

\- Thanks for not bringing the Barbie this time around…

\- I saw in what predicament he was at Christmas… And I knew you would like it.

\- I can fight Elizabitch, but the Barbie is so nice… she reminds me of…

\- …you in fact…

\- Yes…

\- I get why Terry is attracted to her and not to Susanna…

They burst out laughing. They looked at the play and they saw how much Terry was happy to be on stage. He was a natural… He was wonderful. Eleonor was looking at him; he had inherited her actors' genes! She was happy.

When the play was over, Terry was on cloud nine, he had felt so good on stage, so alive. All of a sudden he understood what his mother felt and all the actors of the whole world. The sensation was incredible, intoxicating, troubling. When he left the stage, in the euphoria, he saw his mother who was smiling to him. He ran to jump in her arms. She hugged him hard.

\- Oh mum!

\- Oh my baby! I'm so proud of you!

\- It was wonderful… exhilarating.

\- You caught the bug…

\- The bug?

\- The acting bug…

\- Yes, I now understand what you feel when you're on stage of in front of the cameras… it's incredible!

\- Oh Terry! You can't know what it does to me to know that you took after me for that!

\- I love you mum.

\- I love you baby…

Candy and her parents were looking at the scene. Terry let go of his mother and went to hug Georgie.

\- You were wonderful Terry!

\- Thank you Duchess!

\- You've found your passion haven't you? She whispered

\- It's showing that much?

\- Yep! You're bursting with joy!

Terry let go of her. He looked at his father… This last one was smiling at him and gave him his hand to shake. Terry shook it and pulled him to hug him.

\- Congratulation my son, you were very credible on stage…

\- Thank you dad.

He turned to Candy.

\- You were wonderful Toulouse, said Candy

\- I wouldn't have made it without you Mary. Thank you for helping me rehearse my role. You should've been with me on stage…

\- I'm not an actress… but thanks.

They looked at each other, their parents were there… but if they avoid each other, the duke was going to be suspicious. Candy jumped to Terry's neck smiling.

\- You were wonderful! I'm proud of you! We did a good job!

\- Thank you Marie for your help again.

\- You're welcome Toulouse, it was a pleasure, said Candy smiling.

The two mothers were looking at them. The love between those two was palpable. The duke seemed skeptical… But Terry was 16 years old and in England, at 16, you finish high school… He and Candy won't be in the same school anymore. He looked at Eleonor… What if he sends Terry to continue his schooling in New York? The glamourous life… He didn't like separating from his heir, but if that would keep him away from Candy… No! What in the world was he thinking? He didn't want to be separated from his son!

\- Let's go to our table, said Georgie, Terry, we're waiting for you…

\- All right… I'm coming.

He went to change, while his family went to sit at their table.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was walking, when he heard boys talking.

\- Tonight, I'm going to do it, with the euphoria from the party… I can't wait.

\- Archie, I think you shouldn't do it… you did say that she wanted to wait for her wedding night, right? Said Anthony

\- Yes, but who still does that?

\- Good girls do… Candy is not a slut.

\- You always take Candy's side! You're in love with her or what?

\- If I had seen her before you, I would've hit on her.

\- Traitor!

\- I didn't do it because you're my cousin.

\- That's a good thing! I already have her "brother" on my back, I don't need to have my cousin after my girlfriend too!

\- Archie, if you don't want to lose her, don't do it…

\- She says she loves me, but I think she loves her… "brother".

\- Of course she loves her brother! Said Alistair.

\- I mean she's in love with him… You remember their parents' wedding?

\- Yes, said Alistair, you offered to dance with her to make her "husband" jealous…

\- Terry? Said Anthony

\- Who else? Said Archie

\- Yes, in Candy's head, her parents were married and she was also married to Terry…

\- Oh that's so cute, said Anthony

\- So you understand why I'm worried?

\- It doesn't give you the right to force her to make love to you.

\- Anthony, she loves her brother! She's keeping herself for him…

\- So by sleeping with her you're assuring… if she refuses…

\- So she loves her brother…

\- Archie, if she's keeping herself for her wedding night, it's her right. Archie, don't sleep with her for such selfish reasons! If she loves Terry, then she loves Terry!

\- You think that's normal?

\- How many jealousy scenes have you made? Did it work? She would still go see Terry and she would let you sulk, wouldn't she?

\- You know what Anthony? F*uck you!

\- Thanks! Leave Candy alone… if Terry learns about this…

\- You always defend Terry too! Traitor!

\- If you don't trust Candy, break up with her… But don't sleep with her just to defy Terry.

\- I will do whatever I want! She's my girlfriend! Terry can go to hell!

Terry couldn't take it anymore. He showed himself and he was red with anger.

\- Terry! Said Alistair surprised.

Terry walked straight to Archie and he punched him in the face. Archie, who was waiting for an occasion to hit Terry, took advantage of the situation to punch him back and they started fighting… Alistair and Anthony were looking at them. They let them fight… They were in love with the same girl.

\- You bastard! Said Terry.

\- Why don't you let your sister breathe a little? You're suffocating her!

\- As long as she's with a dandy like you, I'm going to look after her! There is now way you're going to dishonor her!

\- She's my girlfriend!

\- She's my sister! If you touch her, I'm going to kill you!

The other students had come around to watch them fight and they were cheering and screaming… The priests and the brothers were nearby and they went to separate the two young men.

Candy had heard the noise. She was sitting with her parents and they were waiting for Terry to join them.

\- What's going on? Asked Candy.

Annie arrived running.

\- Candy! Terry is fighting with Archie!

\- WHAT?! Said the duke.

\- But why? Asked Candy standing up.

She ran to the place where the fight was taking place. She got there and she saw them still fighting… Everybody was screaming and the priests finally managed to separate them… Candy ran without thinking to Terry… at the same time as Elizabeth! She ran faster and she got near Terry and touched his hand.

\- Toulouse? Are you all right? She asked softly.

\- I'm fine Marie, said Terry out of breath and looking at her with love.

Elizabeth arrived and she took Terry's arm from Candy's hands.

\- Terry honey, are you all right?

\- I'm fine, said Terry without stopping looking at Candy.

\- Go see your boyfriend! Said Elizabeth, leave mine alone!

Candy didn't reply and she turned to Archie, who was with his brother. What had he done, for Terry to fight with him? She approached him.

\- You remember I existed? He said ironically.

\- What did you do?

\- What?

\- What did you do for Terry to fight with you?

\- You're assuming that I did something? Not him?

\- He's got no reason to hit you…

\- He's jealous, he's jealous because I'm your boyfriend…

\- I don't believe you, said Candy calmly.

\- Of course you don't believe me! You only swear by your "brother"!

\- When you're ready to tell me the truth, you know where to find me…

She left him there and she went back to sit at their table. Archie looked at her go speechless. She didn't even ask him how he was!

The duke went to talk to the reverend mother about Terry's case. His decision was made… Terry was going to New York with his mother and he will not be coming back to England until Candy is married with children… Let Terry become an actor and get seduced by the glamourous life and Hollywood women…

Candy and Terry were sad, because they knew it was over… the duke was not duped, they were unmasked, in broad daylight…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 23  
"Resignation"**_

The May Festival continued. Everybody was dancing and everybody was having fun, except Candy and Terry. Candy wasn't hungry, she didn't feel like dancing. She was at the table with her parents. The duke was dancing with Eleonor. She was alone at the table with Georgie. Terry was with Elizabeth and he was also dancing, even though he didn't feel like having fun…

\- Candy honey? Said Georgie.

\- Oh mum, it's over… daddy knows everything…

\- Your love was too strong to hide it more from your father…

\- Now we have to wait for his decision…

\- I think you already know it…

\- Yes, I already know it… New York and since Eleonor is here…

\- You know why Terry was fighting with Archie?

\- Archie wanted us to make love…

\- Oh my God!

\- I told him I was keeping myself for my wedding night…

\- You think Terry heard him talk about that?

\- I don't see anything else that would make Terry angry like that… He lost it completely; he blew up our cover…

\- Candy… oh my God…

\- Now, instead of going to Oxford… he's going to be in New York! New York! In America!

The duke came back to the table and Candy stood up to go for a walk. Terry, who was done dancing, wanted to follow her discreetly.

\- Where are you going? Asked Elizabeth.

\- I have to talk to Candy…

\- Haven't she caused you enough trouble like that?

\- I have to talk to her.

\- She always comes before me, doesn't she?

\- She's my sister! Said Terry upset.

\- It doesn't look like it, when we look at you…

\- You know what Elizabeth, I'm fed up… I'm tired of hearing your whining! It's over!

\- WHAT?! But Terry…

\- Good luck Elizabeth.

Terry turned around and left her there. He followed Candy and caught up with her.

\- Marie…, he said, taking her hand.

She looked at him.

\- Toulouse…

\- You want to come with me on the hill?

\- Yes…

They started running together until they got up the hill breathless.

\- What happened? Asked Candy.

\- The dandy was saying how he was going to put you in his bed, so you could prove to him that you loved him and not me…

\- You know very well that you're the one I love… He would never have convince me…

\- I saw red to hear him talking about you like that… Elizabeth…

\- Elizabeth?

\- Yes, she told me you were sleeping with Archie and I knew she was lying; you wouldn't do that after our promise.

\- You should've stayed calm.

\- I couldn't, it was already making me sick to know that you were kissing him… I don't know what came over me… hearing him talk about you like that…

\- Now instead of going to Oxford or Cambridge, you'll probably be in New York…

\- I broke up with Elizabeth.

\- What? But you just danced with her.

\- After the dance.

\- Terry…

\- You could've ran to your dandy…

\- I couldn't, sorry… one good thing came out of all this mess; I don't need to pretend anymore.

\- Oh Marie!

She jumped into his arms.

\- I couldn't take it anymore! I love you.

\- I love you… come and dance with me, said Terry with a soft voice.

They could hear the music from afar. They started dancing slowly and they were kissing… After the dance, they walked slowly to their parents' table.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Georgie and Eleonor were looking at the duke.

\- What? He said.

\- What are you going to do? Asked Georgie.

\- They can't stay in the same house… or in the same country.

\- There we go! Said Georgie sadly.

\- Ellie?

\- You know that I would never refuse to have my baby with me… but… he won't be happy…

\- I'm sure he's going to be glad to live with his mummy… you can open doors for him, if he wants to be an actor…

\- You would sacrifice your heir just to keep him away from his sister? Said Georgie.

\- I'm not dead yet… He could have the glamourous life with you Ellie…

\- I feel like you want me to take him to orgies or something…

\- If that's what you do…

\- Richard! I get that you take me for a slut… with everything they say about actresses… but I'm not going to let the rotten part of Hollywood corrupt my son! He's a good boy and I want him to stay that way!

\- I'm not asking you to turn him into a drug addict… just that he goes out with a few girls…

\- Until Candy gets married and she has six kids?

\- Richard, if they want to be together, they will, said Georgie

\- Legally, it's impossible; they are brother and sister!

Candy and Terry arrived and they sat down.

\- Are you ok honey? Asked Georgie.

\- No, I want to go back home…

\- The party is almost finished…

\- I'm going to take Candy back, said Terry

Candy stood up and she left with Terry. The parents stood up to leave the party too.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy and Terry were taking care of the younger ones. Gia was stuck to Candy as usual. The little boys were with their big brother. They played together at "Trivial Pursuit" Junior edition… They went to eat at dinner time in the joyous family atmosphere. Then, they went to put the little ones to bed.

Parents had decided to go out for dinner to discuss Candy and Terry's problem in private. After dinner, they came back home to find Candy and Terry waiting for them in the big living room.

\- Is there a problem? Asked the duke.

\- We're waiting for you decision, said Terry

\- Ah? Have you done something?

\- Daddy, please! Stop stringing us along! Let's finish it!

\- All right, Terrence… I think that giving the talent you have for theatre, you should go live with your mother and see if you could make it in Hollywood…

\- Incredible! You now want me to become an actor? Just to keep me away from Candy.

\- She's your sister. Sooner or later, we all leave our homes and go into the world. It's simply the time for you to go live with your mother, who is pleased to have you longer than just the summer holidays…

\- Yes Terry, said Candy, you're lucky to have a mother who is already in the movie business…you can make your dream come true, Terry.

\- Yes but, started Terry.

\- Don't let that opportunity pass you by, said Candy

He looked at her.

\- I'm going to miss you… All right. I'm going to go live in New York… don't forget, one day, I will make my own decisions and you won't have a say in them! Said Terry getting out of the living room to go to his bedroom.

Candy looked at him go.

\- Are you happy now? She asked her father.

\- Candy…

\- You know I love him that we love each other and you don't even want to give us a chance to live our love…

She left the living room to go to her bedroom. The two mothers looked at the duke.

\- Well, that's settled.

\- They love each other, said Georgie.

\- They'll get over it, said the duke

\- What if they don't?

\- You can make sure Terry lives his life in America… they're kids. They don't know the real life yet…

\- But, started Eleonor.

\- What do you want me to do? Let them get married? They're kids! They have their whole lives in front of them! Let them live it! And they are brother and sister! Why am I the only one remembering that little detail?

\- I'm going to go see my son, said Eleonor.

\- And I'm going to see my daughter, said Georgie.

Both mothers left the living room to go see their children.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was on the phone with Archie.

\- It's over, Archie…

\- What? But you don't even want to hear my explanations?

\- I don't need them…

\- You believe your dear brother's version!

\- Archie, please, I have a headache…

\- You want to be with Terry, right? You dear husband!

\- Good bye Archie, said Candy hanging up.

She turned around to face her mother.

\- Are you all right honey?

\- I'm fine mum, I can't lose it now.

Georgie approached her to take her in her arms.

\- You know, your father is only thinking about your interest for both of you… You're kids… for him, you have to explore other horizons and not limit yourself…

\- I don't want anybody else mum… ever since I've met Terry; he's the one I wanted!

\- Candy, you know how many times young girls change their minds? Your father doesn't want you later to meet the man of your life and you're not free…

\- Terry is the man of my life Mum…

\- Life is full of surprises Candy… I never would've thought that I wouldn't be with your father one day…

\- I want Terry… and daddy is sending him to New York… he's hoping he sleeps with other girls…

\- Everything is going to be fine sweetie…

Georgie continue rocking her daughter consoling her softly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eleonor was in Terry's room.

\- Mum… don't think that I don't want to come and live with you, only…

\- You don't like to be forced…

\- As a matter of fact…

\- If you want to start your acting career, well I'll be able to help you out.

\- They're not going to hire me only because I'm your son?

\- If the producer knows his job, he will recognize your talent with or without me… Listen, my darling; before going out with your father, I thought I was in love hundreds of time! Sometimes it's good for a young man to get some experience elsewhere… if after all that, you still want Candy and she still wants you, we can only let you be…

Terry didn't reply. He wanted Candy and he will have Candy. He hugged his mum.

\- I can't wait to live with you mum, and for longer than the summer holidays! I missed you mum!

\- I missed you too baby! I love you baby.

\- I love you mum…

Eleonor went back to New York a few days later. She was waiting for her son impatiently in a few weeks.

Candy and Terry didn't behave like they were in love after that; they continue behaving like brother and sister. Archie tried to get Candy back in vain. Elizabeth also tried with Terry, but he turned the deaf ear.

Time passed and the time came for Terry to leave… Candy was trying to come to term with the situation, but she was sad and Terry too. He went to see her in her room the day before he left.

\- I'm going to miss you…

\- I love you, said Candy.

\- Our promise still stands…

\- You're going in the glamorous life… if you break your promise, I'll understand…

\- And if you break our promise, I'll understand…I love you Marie.

\- I can't way to be Duchess…

\- And me Thomas O'Malley…

\- For the moment, let's be Marie and Toulouse…

\- I'm sorry I should've kept my cool with the dandy…

\- I'm not mad at you Toulouse… I'm happy not to have to pretend anymore, I told you… I love you…

\- I love you…

He kissed her passionately and he had to restrain his desire for Candy was becoming obvious, because he was living and he didn't know when he was going to see her again.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 24  
"Life changes…"**_

Terry would wake up every morning in his New York bedroom with the sensation of emptiness he was unable to fill. He missed Candy so much and his little brothers and sisters too. His mother's presence was making life a little easier for him. He went with her to receptions and parties, but he didn't find it very amusing.

He got a phone call from his father when he first arrived.

\- I know your upset with me, said the duke, what I'm asking you, is to give Candy some time… Become an actor, have fun and if you find nobody and that Candy doesn't find anybody, you can be together… I just want to be sure you're not making any mistakes.

\- Dad…

\- Do it for me Terrence… if after living your life, you still want Candy and she still wants you… I'll leave you alone…

\- If I understand you correctly, you're asking me to sow my royal oaks and come back and marry Candy?

\- If and only if, she wants you and you don't fall in love with another girl…

\- You're sending me in a world of corruption and seduction… Candy…

\- Terrence…if after all that, you still want to be together, I'm going to give in…

\- All right… what's the catch?

\- You don't contact her at all…

\- In other words, you don't want me to reassure her… I have to sever all ties?

\- You got it…

\- I can't do that to her… she's going to be hurt…

\- Take it or leave it…

\- All right! Said Terry angry.

He was hoping that she will at least call him and he could tell her about their father's plan…

But…

Georgie was in Candy's room…

\- Mum? You have a message for me?

\- Yes…

\- That doesn't good…

\- Your father is ready to let you live your life… if after a few years, you still want to be together…

\- He wants Terry to sleep with other girls…

\- If after that, he still wants to marry you… he will leave you alone

_"__But Terry has to keep our promise… if he's going to be tempted in that world of orgy and drugs… I trust Terry… but if he sleeps with another girl, our agreement becomes nullify"._

\- There's got to be a condition…

\- No contact.

\- What?

\- No contact… if after a few years, you still want to be together…He's going to give in…

\- In the meantime, we can't reassure ourselves? Great!

\- Take it or leave it…

\- Terry agreed?

\- If he loves you, yes, he'll agree…

\- All right!

\- Love, true love always wins…

So Candy and Terry had severed all ties between them. Their love was going to be severely tested.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was studying at Julliard and he was depressed at first, he was angry. He didn't like to be forced to do something. His mother was there to cheer him up. Linda was there too, she was keeping him company and cheering him up. He liked spending time with her. She reminded him of Candy… which would make him sad again. But at the end of the day, he head to continue living and the movie industry seemed to be a good thing for him, so he throw himself into his work and his talent impressed a lot of Hollywood producers, everybody wanted a piece of him. He got secondary roles in big budget movies. And he was on television a lot, having fun with people his age. On the premieres of his movies, he would go to London with his mother, but for some weird reason, it would coincide with Candy's absence… The duke has something to do with that of course. He would make sure Candy was not there during those visits…

Candy in London had become friendly with Anthony, who had finished school and was studying in Oxford. With Annie, things were not going so well, so they broke up. But he knew Candy was in love with Terry and that their friendship won't be going anywhere. They were both at Oxford and they were best friends. Candy was studying business Financial and was doing diplomatic studies. He had the intention to follow into his father's footsteps and work abroad, but as a diplomat, not as a soldier.

Annie and Archie realized they had a lot in common. They had met during a fashion show and they started dating with Anthony and Candy's blessing… Alistair was doing piloting school. Patricia was studying to become a teacher. Daniel was studying business and Eliza was doing social studies.

Time passed fast and the little world wasn't little anymore and they had to face the reality bites…

For Candy, time didn't go fast enough… She missed Terry terribly; she was dying every time she saw him on television even if she was happy to see him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry had his first major role. He was going to be Romeo, but Susanna Marlowe was going to be Juliet and he didn't like that at all. Since it was his first real serious role, he didn't want to give the impression he was a difficult actor by refusing to play opposite some people. The chemistry between him and Susanna was good and they were great together. It was only outside the work hours he had trouble with her. She was hitting on him so much it wasn't even funny. Terrence Grandchester had the reputation of being a good boy. He wasn't doing orgies, or drunken nights full of drugs. He didn't want to ruin his chances to be with Candy. He didn't want to wake up one day and not know what happened to him…

The filming of "Romeo and Juliet" went on very well. The last day of taping, the whole team was celebrating at Robert Hathaway's and there was a lot of Champagne. Terry was happy that all the hard work was finally over and the result on the screen was magnificent. The critics were marvelous; it got the best praises from the showbiz world.

\- Terrence, Susanna, your performances was exceptional, there's already Oscar buzz …

\- Really? Said Terry happy.

_"__If I win, I could marry Candy and become independent… that would be wonderful. Oh Marie, I miss you so much! I'm going to invite you to the premiere!"_

They drank a lot that evening. Eleonor wasn't there; she wasn't part of the movie…

Terry woke up next to a naked Susanna… and a splitting headache.

\- What the hell…? Oh my head…

\- Honey?

Terry opened his eyes with horror. NO! That couldn't be true!

\- Candy? He said.

\- No, it's Susanna…

\- Who? No… this is impossible… Candy, stop it…

\- I'm not Candy! Good grief!

\- I have a headache… where am I?

\- At my place… we were at Robert's to celebrate wrapping up the movie and we drank Champagne and we…

\- Don't say it! I don't want to know! I have to get out of here…

He stood up and found his clothes and got dressed.

\- Honey, where are you going?

\- I don't know what game you're playing Susanna, but I'm not your honey… That should teach me to drink! Bloody hell!

\- We were Romeo and Juliet, but now were together in real life too…

\- No! We're not together!

\- But last night…

\- I told you I didn't want to hear anything! If you say one more word, I swear that I'm going to strangle you, and I'm not kidding!

Terry's world was spinning around him…He had broken his promise, which meant that he had lost Candy… He felt like they were pulling his heart out, bit by bit… he had lost Candy after everything they had done to be together, after severing all ties with her… all it took is that extra glass of Champagne and everything was ruined. He now understood how alcohol was making people have accidents without them realizing it... Susanna Marlowe took advantage of his state of inebriation… No! No! No!

He arrived home and his mother was looking at him sideways.

\- Good morning mum…

\- Terrence, you're sleeping out now?

\- I have a headache mum…I beg your pardon…

\- You partied too much last night after wrapping up your movie?

\- Something like that…

\- I'm familiar with that...

\- I'm going to go shower

\- I'm going to tell cook to make you something for hangovers…

\- Thank you mum…

He didn't want to tell his mum what happened with Susanna. He went to take a shower and when he got out, he found the beverage on his night table… he drank everything in one shot, it was horrible, but he needed it.

He called Linda.

\- Hi Terry…

\- Linda…

\- You sound like hell

\- I have a hangover…

\- I thought you didn't party.

\- We just wrapped up the filming of Romeo and Juliet and the critics were good…

\- You had too much to drink… and?

\- I woke up in Susanna's bed…

\- Oh…

\- I don't know how I ended up in there…

\- She's been targeting you from day one Terry…

\- I can't believe what just happened…

\- You're a big boy Terry…

\- You don't understand Linda… I've never been with a girl…

\- Oh, you were with boys…?

\- What?! No! I was a virgin…

\- Oh…oh! Oh my God!

\- And I don't remember anything!

\- Terry, it's not the end of the world…

\- For me it is… Candy…

\- Your sister?

\- You do know we have no blood relation, right?

\- Yes, your father married her mother…

\- Candy and I met before our parents… we were kids… and Candy said right away that I was going to be her husband… I thought she was annoying… but when we played mummy and daddy, I didn't want my friends to play her husband… growing up, my feelings for her have grown too…

\- You're dating Candy? Said Linda hurt.

\- Let's just say we want to be together…

\- Oh…

\- But with what just happened…

\- Don't tell her…

\- With Susanna Marlowe? Are you kidding? She didn't do all that to be forgotten! And I can't not tell her… we made each other a promise… we would have our first time with each other… if one of us cheats; it's over for good… Dam Susanna Marlowe!

\- Maybe it won't be that bad…

\- It's over…if it were her… it would've been over too… No! Shit, crap, f*uck, damn Susanna Marlowe!

\- That's why you never did anything to start a relationship with me? Because of Candy?

\- I didn't want to lead you on Linda…

\- I'm happy you told me the truth…

\- Thanks for listening to me… I have to go…

\- Everything is going to be fine Terry. Don't worry…

Terry hung up and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back to Susanna's place and strangle her with is bare hands… he was absolutely furious.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Robert Hathaway was selling his movie worldwide. They had given him a lot of movie theatre for screening in North America, in South America, in Europe, in Asia, in Australia and even in Africa.

Il London, the duke of Grandchester wanted to go to the premiere of the movie in New York and the whole family went with him. Everybody was happy to go to New York to see Terry. They miss him… They were going to surprise him…

The day before the premiere, the day before the Grandchester family arrived, Susanna Marlowe announced to the world that she was pregnant and the father was no other than Terrence Grandchester, her Romeo on the big screen who was also her Romeo in real life…

Candy was so happy she was going to see Terry again after all that time. Even if the whole family was going, it didn't matter, she was going to see Terry again and nothing else mattered. She was on the plane when she saw the news about Susanna Marlowe's pregnancy on her laptop; her heart had just turned into ashes…

Even the most infallible plan had flaws… Candy and Terry's flaw was called Susanna Marlowe, their worst nightmare.

oOoOoOoOoOo


	25. Chapter 25

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 25  
" Broken heart"**_

_**You chose a new destiny  
Which seem a lot less complicated  
Out of meanness? No, you wouldn't dare  
Out of weakness? Very probable, I think**_

_**Oh well, why, it doesn't really matter!**_  
_**What's going to happen next is crushing me**_  
_**Who put my heart in such distress**_  
_**That I don't know how to live without you…**_

_**Oh! My heart is exploding, I can feel it…**_  
_**It's breaking, I feared this moment**_  
_**Because I didn't want to believe that it would be short-lived**_  
_**I feel my heart breaking on the floor**_

_**Thousands of pieces escaping**_  
_**A like the image of a parade**_  
_**All the organs are looking at them**_  
_**Wondering if they're always that fade**_

_**Can we glue back a broken heart?**_  
_**And can it start loving again?**_  
_**Even after taking it all**_  
_**Even if it was fatally wounded**_  
_**By Catherine XXX**_

The whole Grandchester family was at the Royal suite at the Waldorf Astoria. The news of Susanna's pregnancy had put a damp on the enthousiasm that was in the family.

Candy was like paralysed emotionally. She was unable to talk of think about what was going on. Terry had promised, he had promised to keep himself until the wedding, she didn't force him: he had taken the decision on his own, he wanted them to be equal, he was keeping herself for him, he was going to keep himself for her… They had had their first kiss together. She thought about their "practice"; she was joking and Terry took her to her word and there was no way she was going to tell him she wasn't serious. Terry was "her husband" and she was dreaming of kissing him since like forever… the kiss was wonderful…

Candy was in one of the rooms of the suite. She was getting ready for the premiere of Terry's movie. She was so proud of him. She loved him so much, she couldn't be upset at him for succumbing to the pleasure of the flesh. But it was the sine qua non condition…

Georgie went to see her in her room.

\- Are you ok honey?

\- I'm fine…

\- You must be hurting

\- Pain is part of life

\- Oh my darling

\- We almost made it, he had the lead role, we were suppose to get married

\- I'm sure Suanna Marlowe tricked him…

\- It takes two to Tango mum…

\- I know, but I'm sure the temptation was unbearable

\- Mum, he's the one who agreed to this. I didn't force him… he made me a promise and I believe in that promise… if one of us succumbed, it's over… He has to take care of the mother of his baby now…

\- But Candy…

\- Mum, it was the sine qua non condition…

\- I think you two are way too hard on yourselves…

\- We told each other if we really loved each other… oh dam it! Can we talk about something else?

\- Terry is going to meet us at the cinema.

\- Good, said Candy hurt to see that he didn't even the courtesy to come and see her

Georgie looked at her daughter and hugged her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was very upset with Susanna.

\- How could you talk to the press without consulting me?

\- But honey, I'm so happy for the both of us, that I wanted to share my joy with the whole world!

\- You bloody b*itch! I never should've come near you! You've ruined my life!

\- Terry honey, you're upset… but when you calm down, you'll see that our couple is the best way to go, we're going to be a blast together… you can come and live with me… I miss you in bed…

\- If you think that I'm going to touch you while I'm sober, you're kidding yourself!

\- Oh Terry, it was so good between us…

\- I don't remember a thing and I don't want to remember! The only thought that I touched you is making me want to puke!

\- Terry…

\- I'm going to say I'm not the baby's father…

\- You can't say that, you might ruin it all with the fans… Romeo denying Juliet and rejecting her with her baby…

\- I don't care!

\- Before you do anything, talk to your mother first… She will tell you that I'm right!

\- You go to hell Susanna!

He got out of Susanna's appartement slamming the door. His driver was waiting for him downstairs, fortunately because he really wasn't in any state to drive. He went at his mother's… and he slammed the door, very hard. Eleonor came running to see him.

\- Easy baby, don't break my apartment with your anger

\- I want to kill Susanna!

\- Me too… but she's going to have your baby… you should've told me about it

\- I thought if I didn't talk about it, it would end up being just an horrible nightmare and I would end up waking up…

\- Uh uh… and how did that work out? Asked Eleonor ironically

\- Mum, please…I'm already kicking myself enough as it is, don't rub it in…

\- I'm going to be a grand-mother

\- I hope you didn't get any wrinkle over it…

\- Terry!

\- I'm sorry mum… I'm angry

\- Really? I haven't notice! Said Eleonor ironically

\- Candy must've heard the news by now…

\- You should've told her before…

\- And now she's learning everything at one, that Susanna is pregnant and that I slept with her!

\- Get realy for the premiere, your family is here…

\- I know, I don't dare to go see Candy…and the rest of the family… I disappointed everybody…

\- Something tells me your father is not disappointed at all… in fact that's what he was waiting for. He used to callme to ask me why we never hear anything bad about you in the press!

\- Yes, I'm sure about that! He must think now he right… I broke Candy's heart…

\- You're only human baby…

\- I was dunk… I never should've drank that much Champagne, but we were celebrating the movie…

\- You know alcohol was never good with you…

\- Come on mum! I'm not a little boy! I can have one drink!

\- But you had more than one and you got a girl pregnant…

\- Without knowing how… I don't remember a thing!

\- That usually what happened when you're drunk…

\- Mum, I was a virgin!

\- What?

\- Candy and I had made a sort of a pact, that we were only going to make love to each other! And after we get married… if one of us succumbed with someone else, it would be over for good… we were going to resign ourselves and say that dad was right…

\- Oh my God!

\- Susanna ruined everything! If at least I wanted her or desire her… but no! Nothing! I wasn't attracted to her at all! I feel like strangling her with my bare hands!

\- I understand you… Maybe Candy will understand

\- No, it's over. If it were her, it would've been over too… I can't blame her… I wish this whole thing was just one horrible nightmare…!

Eleonor was hurting for her son and she hugged him. Hey had to get ready for the premiere. They went to the movie theatre and they smiled to the cameras and to the photographers, and avoiding the Marlowes, big time.

The duke and his family were inside the movie theatre. During the projection, Candy was trying to watch the movie, but to see Terry and Susanna son in love on the big screen, was breaking her heart into a thousand pieces. The movie for her was now reality… She couldn't stand watching the movie until the end.

\- Mum, I can't stay…

\- All right honey, you can go back to the hotel…

\- See you later

Candy stood up and she left the movie theatre. She took a cap and went back to the hotel. She called Anthony, who was in London.

\- Candy? How are you sweetie?

\- Oh Anthony! She said sadly

\- Did you see Terry?

\- No…

\- Did you go to the premiere?

\- I came back from the movie…it's not over yet. I couldn't take it to see the both of them so in love on the big screen

\- I'm sorry…

\- And now, they're going to have a baby… it hurts so much Anthony, too much!

\- I know, it's going to end up passing, but for the moment, it's still new…

\- I want to take the first plane to London…

\- You can't leave without seeing Terry…. have to talk to him…

\- What's the use? We both already know that it's over… words are useless…

\- You still have to talk to him…

\- To forgive him? I can't…

\- Or to end it for good.

\- I've been in love with him since I was five years old! I still love him and now I will never be with him … He was my husband Anthony on the height of my 5 years of age, I was calling him my "husband"! And he slept with another woman!

Candy spent her time whining and poor Anthony, who was hurting himself, because he was in love with her since their first meeting.

oOoOoOoOoOo

During the reception, Terry finally met his family when he freed himself from the reporters. He hugged him, one by one. He was disappointed not to see Candy…

\- She went back to the hotel, said Georgie, it was too hard for her to watch the movie

\- Oh, said Terry sorry

\- Terry, said the duke, you'll have to introduce us to Susanna…

\- Not now dad, said Terry leaving

\- Come on Richard! Said Georgie, that was tactless!

\- What? She's pregnant by him… she's going to have our grandchild…

\- Can't you see he's devastated?

\- He should've thought about it before putting his pants down…

\- Bravo Richard for the image you have of your son! Said Eleonor arriving, you want to congratulate me too? After all, I managed to make him irresponsible to the point that he slept with a girl without protection!

\- Eleonor, said Richard.

\- Terry is devastated and you're gloating!

\- I was right! He said.

\- And that's all that matters to you, right? That your son and your daughter are heartbroken doesn't even touch you?

\- If they had listen to me…

\- Richard, ever since Candy was five years ol, she's been in love with Terry, said Georgie, she was talking about marrying him even before you proposed to me!

\- She was a baby… she'll get over it! Everything passes, said Richard.

\- Except the word of God, said Eleonor walking away

Georgie followed her.

\- Terry told you what happened?

\- You don't seem to believe there was a relationship he was having for a while like Richard.

\- I know Terry… he loves Candy. He would never hurt her like that… He would've call her to break up with her…

\- You're right. Susanna took advantage of his drunken night; they were celebrating the movie wrapping up with the whole movie team and the other actors. He had too much to drink and he woke up next to Susanna Marlowe, who was only too happy to finally have him in her bed…

\- My God… she broke up a couple which was together for so long…

\- Terry wants to strangle her…

\- Me too, said Georgie upset, for hurting my little girl like that…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry left the reception in hiding to go to the hotel. But when he got there, they told him at the reception that Miss Grandchester had ordered a taxi for the airpost. Terry swore and left the hotel. He went to the airport to catch Candy before she leaves. He understood that she didn't want to see him, he wanted to avoid her too, but he couldn't let her go like that without talking to her. He arrived at the airport and he found her sitting on a chair. She had become so much more beautiful! He looked at her for a while. Her eyes were closed and she felt observed. She opened her eyes and turned her head. Their eyes met. Candy's got filled with tears immediately. Terry's were sorry and so hurt.

\- Marie…

He went to sit next to her.

\- How are you?

\- How do you think I am?

\- That's a stupid question… I know… I love you so much.

\- You love me so much that you slept with another woman?

\- It wasn't like that…

\- How was it then?

\- I was drunk… I don't remember a thing… You're the one that I want, you know that, right?

\- No, I don't know that! You got another woman pregnant!

\- Marie…

\- I was ready… I was ready to become "Duchess"… everything is over now.

\- I know. I've ruined everything… it was the sine qua non condition… Forgive-me my love. I never wanted to hurt you. You believe me right?

\- Of course I believe you… I love you Terry. But you have a duty now…

\- I know…

\- You're going to have a baby…you have to take care of it. You were raised as a gentleman…

\- Oh Marie…

\- I'm going back to London and continue my life…

\- You can stay…

\- No, it's too hard… I couldn't finish the movie… I have to get out of here…

They heard the announcement calling for the passengers going to London…

\- That's my plane, she said standing up and taking her purse and her carryon bag, I have to go.

He stood up and walked with her to the border. She was crying, Terry looked at her, heartbroken.

\- Good bye Toulouse, good luck…

Terry followed her and held her from behind and he put his head in her neck.

\- Toulouse, said Candy in tears, let me go…

He was crying, he didn't want to let go of her.

\- No, please… let me hold you like that for a moment...

\- Toulouse, please, said Candy crying

\- I love you Marie. I'm lost without you… during all theses years, the thought that were going to be together was what made me stand our separation… Oh Marie!

\- Let me go… don't make things more difficult then they're already are…

\- I can't…

\- I'm begging you…

\- If only time could stop… if only I could stay with you like this forever…

He was crying for a moment and Candy felt his tear wetting her neck. Her Toulouse, her "husband" was crying, on their love, he was crying on her lost happiness. She was crying all the tears of her body herself.

_"__My Toulouse, my husband, my Terry… it's over between us, just like that… oh my God! That hurts so much! I don't want him to let go of me…" Said Candy to herself while crying._

After an eternity, Terry finally let go of her, and she ran to pass the frontier… Terry looked at her go. She didn't even turned around once. He turned aroung and went back to his mother's. He found Linda waiting for him.

\- Terry? Are you all right?

\- No, he said.

She approached him and he fell into her arms and burst into tears. Linda hugged him. Terry's sadness touched her and she was crying with him silently. She was consoling him softly…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Susanna Marlowe was the belle of the evening. She was radiant and she was posing for pictures and answering reporters' questions on her future maternity… For her everything was fine in the best of the worlds…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was crying during the whole trip to London. Anthony came to pick her up and took her to Scotland for a change of scenery.

A new page was turned for Candy and Terry. They were going to have to continue their lives, separately…

oOoOoOoOoOo


	26. Chapter 26

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 26  
"Going crazy…"**_

The next day, the news was talking about Terrence Grandchester who was at LaGuardia Airport, having touching goodbye to a young woman in tears… Reporters started to investigate and they found out that the young woman in question was only his sister… they said to each other that the sister in question must've have had her heart broken and that her brother was consoling her. That was the reason he left the reception of the premiere, to go console his little sister…

Terrence Grandchester had no comment to make. That was a private matter that didn't concern the public.

Susanna Marlowe was acting like a pro.

\- My dear Terrence is a softly. His poor little sister needed him, he didn't hesitate for a second to go by his sister's side, she has her heart broken…

It's a good thing Candy wasn't in London, because reporters were surrounding the Grandchester castle. Anthony had taken her to Scotland at the Andrew castle… she wasn't watching television, she wasn't listening to the radio and she didn't even go on the internet either. She was cut off from the world, she was still grieving, her heart was still bleeding and Anthony was taking care of her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The day before they left, the Grandchester Family was having dinner at Eleonor Baker's. The children were talking among them, watching television on the giant screen in one of the living rooms. Terry was with Linda. Sussanna and her mother were there too, because the duke wanted to meet them. Jarvis Mack, Eleonor's boyfriend was also there.

\- I see that you always like them younger…

\- We're the same age, you're the grumpy old man, said Eleonor walking away.

Georgie burst out laughing. They went to say hello to Susanna and her mother.

\- Miss Marlowe, said Richard, we're glad to welcome you into our family… Terrence is going to do the honorable thing.

\- Don't talk on my behalf father, please, said Terry, I have a mouth to talk.

\- But Terrence, what are you doing with Linda? Asked Susanna.

\- Linda is my friend, said Terry, I can still have friends, right Susanna?

\- Terrence, Susanna is going to have your baby…

\- Oh you don't need to remind me, it's something that's kind of hard to forget, said Terry.

\- You should spend more time with her and less time with your young friend.

\- Father, I spend my time with Linda because she calms me down, otherwise, I'm afraid I'm going to strangle Susanna with my bare hands…

\- Terrence! Said his father outraged.

\- I'm only speaking the truth, said Terry.

\- Come Terry, said Linda, come and drink a little cold water.

\- All right , sweetie, said Terry following her.

The duke was outraged by Terry's behavior. He was trying to keep a good face in front of the Marlowes…Georgie completely ignored the Marlowes. The duke was not very happy.

\- Come on Georgie, she's going to have our grandson…

\- Our grandson that Candy was supposed to have? I'm sorry if I'm not nice for the moment, but I can't help it. If I talk to them, I'm going to be insulting…

\- You could at least talk to Terrence… he's still with Linda…

\- Linda is the closest thing that reminds him of Candy… he can't stand Susanna. Pushing him towards her, might make is anger stronger and we might regret the consequences…

\- I'm sure you're exaggerating ! Eleonor! He can't be with two girls at once…

\- But Richard… you wanted him to have the Hollywood life, didn't you? That's what you got! Two women or more? Why not?

\- Come on, all I want him is to do the honorable thing, so my grandson won't be a bastard…

\- I'm afraid you'd have to content yourself of that, said Terry, because, I'm will never ever marry Susanna Marlowe!

\- You're my heir, protested the duke.

\- If my memory is correct, you never married my mother, the actress you got pregnant… I never thought I would follow into your footsteps that way father…

The duke couldn't help but blush. Susanna and her mother weren't saying anything. They knew Terry was very angry and that he would end up calming down. They continued talking and smiling like there was nothing to it.

For Terry everything was going wrong, he felt like he was in a nightmare where he was unable to wake up… Fortunately, Linda was there… He didn't care about appearances, he was not going to pretend to be with Susanna when all he wanted to do is to strangle her…

The dinner happened in a heavy and tense atmosphere. Terry made the ultimate effort to be nice with his brothers and sisters and he felt a little better… But he missed Candy and the thought that he would never be with her as a couple, was driving him completely crazy.

Terry's family went back to England and he took them to the airport with his faithful friend Linda.

\- Hang in there Terry, said Georgie hugging him, pray the Lord. I know that everything seem to be going bad at the moment, but with the Lord, you'll find peace…

\- All right Duchess, said Terry, I'm going to try, Linda calms me down. I'm sure God can give me peace of mind… and I'm making the solemn vow, not to every drink another drop of alcohol, for the rest of my life!

\- Good, I'm sure the Lord will like that part… ask for forgiveness and pray, baby. You'll see, everything is going to be fine, maybe not right away, but in little by little…

\- Do you have any news from Candy?

\- She's not in London… we still don't know where she is… she has to heal from you, even though I think she will never heal from you… I remember the day we met how determined she was… she was saying that you were going to marry her and that you were her husband…

\- I remember our first meeting; I was a little annoyed because I liked a girl and I didn't want people to make fun of me… I liked it when she was saying I was her husband even if I pretended I didn't… She's my wife and she will always be… we could've made love, but we were keeping ourselves for our wedding night… a wedding night that's never going to happen! Dam Susanna Marlowe!

\- You have to forgive her, Terry, otherwise you will never be at peace.

\- All right Duchess, I'm going to think about it…

Terry didn't talk to his father. He was angry at him because he wanted him to marry Susanna… he kissed his brothers and sisters. Once his famiy was gone, he went back to his Hollywood life. He went to the premiere of his movie, which was a blockbuster, but he didn't care at all, because he was supposed to be with Candy officially in front of his family and the whole world, now she wasn't there, so he didn't care…

He ended up following Georgie's advice and started praying and go to church and confess his sins. He found a church and went to speak to the pastor, who took him in and started counseling him. Little by little, Terry's anger went away… His chastity vow he had made with Candy, only brought him more peace of mind. He was baptized by immersion and became a new man. He felt a lot better, but he was still not talking to Susanna. He would send Linda to see her and get news about her health. But he had talked to her over the phone and he had forgiven her… but he stayed far away from her.

Shortly after that, he started having these dreams in which he was with Susanna but he was pushing her away violently telling her they weren't married…. He would wake up started and he would wonder where he was and where did that strange dream came from.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy on her side got closer to Anthony. She had come back to London and she started dating Anthony. It was the time every body was getting married. Alistair married Patricia; Archibald married Annie. Eliza was trying to get Anthony's attention. It was like she and Candy had the same taste, once again. Daniel married Elizabeth Barrington. Terry's ex-girlfriend…

Candy was in a restaurant with Anthony a few months later. They were having dessert and she found a ring in her cake…

\- Candy, will you marry me?

\- Anthony, I like you, but you know that I will always love Terry…

\- You love me too, don't you?

\- Of course, but…

\- You won't be able to love me like Terry, nobody loves the same way…

\- Are you sure you want to marry me? Because if by some miracle, I have the opportunity to marry Terry… I'm not going to hesitate for one second…

\- I'm going to take my chances…nothing ventured, nothing gained…

\- All right Anthony, I want to marry you…

Anthony smiled and he stood up to kiss her on the lips. The news spread like wildfire. The duke of Grandchester's daughter was going to marry Anthony Brown… Candice Grandchester was also Terrence Grandchester's adoptive/step sister…

oOoOoOoOoOo

This last one was stopped coming out of his building the next day.

\- Mr. Grandchester, what do you thing about your sister's engagement?

\- My sister?

\- Yes, Candice, she's going to marry Anthony Brown…

\- I wish her all the happiness , said Terry with a nice tone.

But his heart was broken into a thousand pieces. He went to see Linda later that day.

\- Terry?

\- I know that I'm using you to calm down, and thank you for your patience…

\- I'm your friend Terry.

\- I know that you want more…

\- I'm not asking you for anything.

\- I can't offer you more at the moment, but I want to start…

\- Start? Oh… I heard about Candy and Anthony's engagement.

Terry didn't reply, he took her and put his lips on her in a fierily kiss. Linda knew that Candy's engagement had made him vulnerable, but she had been waiting for that kiss for too long, to pass on it… But like Terry told her, he was just starting, he could make love to her… she didn't blame him.

\- I'm sorry…

\- Don't worry about that…. You're not ready yet. One thing at a time.

\- Thank you Linda…

\- Can I get more kissed?

\- All right…

They continued kissing. They were together everywhere, in the eyes of the world, they were a couple and Candy was hurt, but relieve to see that he wasn't with Susanna, but with Linda, which meant, he was still thinking about her…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy's wedding was getting closer and Terry, despite his efforts, was going crazy. He remembered how he had prepared Candy's arrival by asking his lawyer in London to cancel his "brotherly relation" with Candy…  
He went to see the past, who praye for him and exhorted him.

\- Everything is going to be fine Terry, said the pastor.

\- All right…

\- You just have to have faith.

\- I don't want her to get married, I want her to be my wife! I kept myself for her… she's my wife!

\- I know you're sincere, you love her… have faith, that's all…

Terry really had nothing to lose. Candy was going to marry Anthony Brown, his Candy was going to become someone else's wife. He had to stop that wedding! He couldn't let her go ahead with it… As long as there was a chance for them to be together… But he had ruined everything, intentionally or not… I had broken their promise… he had received the wedding invitation. His father probably thought it would be fun to invite him to Candy's wedding while he wasn't the groom! Like he was going to go see the woman he loves marry someone else. It was another way for his father to rub it in!

Terry was in the living room at his mother's when he heard the keys and his mother came in. He shook his head.

\- Mum, you do know that I know what's happening between you and your boyfriend?

\- I don't know what you're talking about baby, said Eleonor, what are you doing still up? You're not sleepy?

\- Candy's wedding is keeping me awake, I can't sleep…

\- I'm sorry baby… you don't want to go?

\- I'm not that masochist…

\- I'm going with Jarvis…

\- Traitor!

\- I've always liked Candy, she's a fine young women and she stole my son's heart…

So Eleonor went to London with her fiancée for Candy and Anthony's wedding and a few days later. She had asked Terry to go with her, but he nicely declined…

\- I won't be able to say without doing anything, I'm going to kidnap her if I go, to stop her from getting married…

\- That would be very romantic…

\- In movies and soap operas, but in real life… no, I don't want to ruin this day for Candy… she deserves to be happy…

\- Maybe she's waiting for it, for you to come and get her, for you to say the hell with your pact, so you could live happy and together…

\- You're a big romantic mum… kiss her for me and tell her that I'm going to send her a wedding present…

\- All right baby. I love you.

\- I love you too mum…

Jarvis was waiting for Eleonor in the limousine and they left for the airport to take the plane for London, wihout Terry…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Susanna Marlowe was not very happy. Her plan wasn't working at all. Terry wasn't speaking to her. He would send Linda to inquire about her health. It was a torture for Linda, but she was doing it because she loved Terry…

\- Can't you leave Terry alone Linda? He's mine!

\- I came to get inquire about your health, Susanna, how's the baby?

\- Tell Terry that the ultrasound is next week…

\- I'll come and pick you up so we could go together…

\- There is no way you're coming with me! I didn't pretend to sleep with Terry to have you on my back!

Linda opened her mouth with stupor and Susanna realized too late what she had just said…

\- I… I was kidding!

\- Oh my God! Said Linda

\- Linda, please, you can't tell Terry… you're going to lose him.

\- Oh you worry about me? Or about yourself? It's not Terry's baby, isn't it? You've never slept with him!

\- And I tried, believe me! He was only talking about Candy, Candy and Candy! Since they decided to wait… nothing was happening!

\- The power or persuasion… they had decided to do it only after they get married… even drunk, he was faithful to his promise… My God! He really loves Candy!

\- It's ridiculous! You can not say anything and you'll have the man you want in your bed…and me…

\- It would be a lie!

\- If you tell him, he's going to go back to Candy!

\- Susanna, you're not having his baby! Whether I talk or not, you're not having his baby!

\- Let me worry about that…

\- No, there is no way I'm lying to Terry…

\- He's dating you he's sleeping with you…

\- No…

\- You mean you've never done it? But what in the hell are you doing?

\- You're one to talk! You had him drunk and you still could do it!

\- If he were with me like with you, I would've managed to do it…

\- You underestimated Terry's love for Candy…

\- Candy is getting married, shut up and then he's going to be yours and mine…

\- There is no way I'm going to scheme with you! I love Terry and I don't want to lie to him!

\- Linda, please, don't say anything! My reputation…

\- You should've thought about that before you opened your bit fat mouth to tell the whole world that you were having Terrence Grandchester's baby, destroying his whole life in the process…

\- Linda, please… How much do you want?

\- You want to buy me? Are you kidding? I really don't need your money!

\- Everybody needs money…

\- I love Terry and I'm not going to lie to him!

\- You can be very rich…

\- I love Terry…

\- You could keep him that way, to the condition that you don't tell him about the baby…

\- There is no way I'm keeping mum! Damn you Susanna! Said Linda leaving.

Her head was spinning. My God! Terry was going crazy for a lie Susanna made up! She had to tell him fast! But that would mean that her burgeoning relationship with Terry was going to be over before the blooming…

oOoOoOoOoOo

The more Candy's wedding day was getting closer, the more Terry was going crazy. He went for a walk to change his ideas. He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't know what to do. He went back at his mother's at night time, after walking around the nature like a lost soul and he called Linda before he went to bed…

\- Linda? How's Susanna?

\- She's fine…

\- You sound weird… what's going on?

\- I… I have to tell you something…

\- What?

\- Not over the phone…

\- Can't it wait tomorrow? Because I'm kind of sleepy, I wanted to go to bed…

\- No. I'm afraid it can't wait Terry…

\- It must be important then…?

\- Yes… Can I come over?

\- All right, you can come over, I'm going to wait for you in the living room…, he said hanging up.

The phone rang; it was his mother, who had just arrived in London…

\- Hello mum… how are you?

\- I'm fine, the trip was a bit long, but I'm fine…

\- Good…

\- What about you? Do you regret not coming?

\- I'm going crazy mum…

\- You could work…

\- No, I don't feel like working! I don't feel like doing anything without Candy!

\- You're not going to sleep?

\- I'm waiting for Linda…

\- Are you consoling yourself with her?

\- I'm not sleeping with her, if that's what you want to know… I can't…

\- Weird…

\- Anyway with my spiritual awakening, it's better this way…

\- Terry, you don't drink, you don't sleep with girls…

\- I'm normal mum, don't worry. I've asked Jesus Christ to guide me…

Eleonor thought about her son. It was probably a phase he was going through, but she had notice that Terry was more at peace and less tense. His mood swings had stopped and he was praying before each meals and he read the bible… Some mothers were worried when their children start doing drugs. She considered herself blessed to have a son who was gave himself to Jesus Christ.

\- Ok…

\- And mum, what you're doing, is a sin… you should regularize your situation with Jarvis, or break up with him…

\- I'm going to go to hell, right? She said ironically.

\- "Thou shall not commit adultery"… Adultery is not only when you're married, it's also when you're not married… you've engaged for years, set a wedding date already…

\- Coming from you, I'm going to think about it… Thanks you Terry. Is that why you're not sleeping with Linda?

\- Yes, partly… the other part is that I only want Candy and a Candy I'm married to, like I planned to all those years ago…

\- Incredible!

There was a ring at the door…

\- I'm going to open the door to Linda. Good night mum. I love you…

\- Good night baby… I love you.

\- I love you too.

Linda was at the door step debating with herself whether she was going to tell the truth to Terry or not. She couldn't believe she was hesitating! She was a good person. But to give up on Terry… What a torture, she loved him so much! The door finally opened, fortunately, because she was seriously thinking about going back to her apartment and shut up until the end of times… But she couldn't do that to someone she loved and she was not selfish. Her cell phone rang at the same time Terry appeared at the door…

\- Come in Linda, said Terry.

She got in, she took her cellphone to answer it.

\- Linda? Said Susanna, please, I'm begging you… don't say anything…

\- Sorry…

\- Can't you be mean for once?

\- No… that would be too cruel… you don't know how much he's suffering…

\- I don't want to know… we could have what we want…

\- Not with a lie…

\- Everybody lies, you had to be perfect!

\- Good bye Susanna!

She hung up and she went to the living room where Terry was waiting for her. She went to sit by his side. He took her in his arms to kiss her passionately. Linda was heartbroken. She kissed him back with love, it was magnificent. When the kiss stopped, she stayed in Terry's arms for a moment.

\- Are you going to tell me what was so important you had to tell me tonight?

\- Yes…

\- What's going on?

\- I found out something…

\- What?

\- Susanna…

\- Yes…?

\- Well, she lied…

\- Lied? Said Terry letting go of her to look at her.

\- Yes…

\- About what?

\- About your night together…

Terry remembered his dream all of a sudden, where he was pushing Susanna away with all his strength. He didn't have enough discernment to understand what it meant…

\- I've never slept with her?! The whole thing was a lie! Oh my God! And now Candy is going to get married to someone else! Damn that woman!

He stood up and he started thinking about ten thousand things at a time…He had to stop the wedding… now! He started regretting not going with his mother to London! But he would've been with Linda and she wouldn't have find out the truth…

\- How did you find that out? I doubt Susanna confided in you…

\- I told her that I was going to come and get her to go with her for the ultrasound, she got upset saying that she didn't pretend to have sex with you to have me on her back…

\- Oh my God…!

\- She tried to convince me to keep mum… it was her on the phone earlier…

\- Oh Linda! That must've been hard for you…

\- I love you Terry, I love you so much…

\- And I love Candy, you know that…

\- Yes… but it's because I love you that I couldn't keep mum… I couldn't base our relationship on a lie.

\- I know what it cost you to tell me the truth… thank you Linda, thanks a million!

Terry hugged her hard and then he let her go to go to his room to pack is suitcases… Not too long ago, he thought he was going crazy!

Linda was crying , but she was happy because Terry was happy.

Terry was on the phone trying to book a flight for London which was not an easy task, all the flights were full. But he wasn't going to give up. He had a window of opportunity… The Lord had answered his prayers! Now all he had to do, was get to London and stop Candy's wedding, which was going to take place in a few hours… A mission impossible!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 27  
"The race against time"**_

Candy was preparing her wedding sadly. Ever since she had met Terry, she was dreaming of her wedding day… She didn't remember a time when she didn't love Terry. She never thought she would be on the verge of marrying someone else… Anthony… In a life without Terry, she would've been happy with Anthony, he was a wonderful man, but he wasn't Terry… She had to come to terms with it and accepted it. She had been celibate, she was keeping herself for her wedding… she wanted to marry Terry more than anything in the world. She wasn't a mean person, she was nice, she helped the poor, orphans, and she visited sick children in hospitals… Didn't she deserve to live happy with her husband? The husband of her choice? Her Toulouse… And yet she would have to settle for Anthony. She prayed every night for a miracle…

Her friends were with her on the morning of her wedding to help her get ready. Candy was wearing a white satin robe.

\- You're so beautiful Candy, said Annie.

\- You seem sad, said Patty.

\- I'm thinking about Terry, she said without lying.

\- And you're marrying Anthony? Said Annie.

\- He knows I love Terry from the start, even when I was with Archie… he said that he want to try to make me happy.

\- You think it's fair to him? Asked Annie.

\- No, but he insisted… I love Anthony, maybe not like I love Terry, but I love him, he's wonderful…

\- But Terry…, said Patty.

\- It's over with Terry. Short of a miracle… he slept with another girl and got her pregnant… he's got other responsibilities now…

\- But he's not with Susanna! Said Patty.

\- He's with Linda, said Annie.

\- He can't stand Susanna…

\- You're leaving him to Linda? Said Patty.

\- It's over. You don't understand… it was the sine qua non condition… if one of us succumbed…

\- Come on Candy, that's ridiculous! What if you had gotten raped or something…?

\- That would've been different I suppose, but Terry was drunk, he drank too much…

\- And that make you angry too… but Candy, it's not his fault if that Susanna took advantage of the situation…

\- If he wasn't drunk, she wouldn't have been able to abuse him… it's a real mess… now he has to take care of her and his baby… ok, that's enough! I don't want to cry on my wedding day!

There was a knock on the door… Little Gia entered the room.

\- Candy?

\- Yes sweetie?

She was still wearing her night gown. She was the flower girl.

\- Oh, you are so beautiful! You're the most beautiful girl in the world, like mummy!

Candy burst out laughing.

\- Anthony is handsome… but I still like Terry better…

A shadow of sadness passed in Candy's eyes… All her brothers and sisters were waiting for Candy and Terry to get married. They were a little confused at first, but then they understood that they had no blood relations and since they loved them both, they started wishing they would get married… But since Terry wasn't there anymore, they have hoped for a reunion at the premiere in New York, only to be disappointed by the turn of events.

\- Do you know if Terry is coming? Asked Gia.

\- No...

\- If he comes, maybe he's going to stop your wedding like in the movies and soap operas?

\- You shouldn't be watching soap operas honey.

\- You still love Terry right?

\- Of course and I will always love him, he's my brother now…

\- I miss him; I wish he was here with us.

\- Me too, said Candy.

_"__You have no idea how much! Oh Toulouse, I miss you so much, but if you come, I will never be able to marry Anthony!" Said Candy to herself._

\- I have to get ready sweetie, you should go and get ready too, go take your bath…

\- All right, I'm going to see if Gwendolyn is done, she always takes too much time…

\- See you later sweetie, said Candy smiling.

\- Bye Candy, bye Annie, bye Patty…

\- Bye, said Annie and Patty.

Gia got out of the room… she had her little pink cellphone in her hand and it started ringing. The ringtone, it was the music of Terry's latest movie…

\- Hello?

\- Gia! How are you?

\- Terry?!

\- Yes it's me sweetie, how are you?

\- I'm fine! I'm happy to hear from you! You're coming to the wedding?

\- Yes, I'm coming…

\- Awesome! You're going to stop the wedding like in the movies?

\- Yes… but for that to happen, the wedding had to be delayed the longest time as possible and you can't tell anybody, especially not dad…

\- All right…

\- Everything depends on you darling… can I count on you?

\- Daddy hates it when we're late…

\- I know, but if you want me to come and marry Candy, you're going to help me right?

\- Will I be able to come and live with you in Hollywood?

\- Of course honey! Everything you want…

\- I'm not done…

\- What else do you want?

\- I want to make a movie with you…

\- Really? You want to become an actress?

\- Yes!

\- Oh Lord…

\- You know in the attic, I found some of dads old stuff; he did some theatre back when he was in school.

\- Dad? You're putting me on!

\- I'm not kidding!

\- So that's how he met my mother, because of his passion for the theatre… Incredible! We learn something new every day! All right for the movie! If I have to finance the movie on my own to do it with you, I'll do it to thank you.

\- Gentleman's word?

\- Gentleman's word! Don't forget, not a word to anybody!

\- Not a word on what?

\- I love you.

\- I love you too…

Terry hung up. He was on the plane taking him to London. He was thinking about how he got there, on his way to England…

_All the flights were booked and it was impossible to find a place…_

_\- Come on Terry, think, think, think!_

_He got an idea. He called the Mary Hart, from "Entertainment Tonight"._

_\- Mary Hart? Terrence Grandchester on the phone…_

_\- Terrence Grandchester! To what do I owe the honor of your phone call?_

_\- I need your help…_

_\- In exchange of what?_

_\- An exclusivity?_

_\- I'm listening…_

_\- Can you find a way to get me to London yesterday?!_

_\- What for?_

_\- Candy's wedding…_

_\- Oh you finally decided to go?_

_\- Yes…_

_\- Where's the exclusivity?_

_\- The video of my touching goodbye at the airport had nothing to do with her ex-boyfriend… she was heartbroken, but it was because of the situation with Susanna Marlowe…_

_\- I don't understand…_

_\- Candy and I have been in love since we were kids…_

_\- WHAT?!_

_\- We were supposed to get married, but in our euphoria, we made the promise to ourselves to only not make love before our wedding, not with anybody else or even to ourselves…_

_\- Oh… I'm starting to understand._

_\- Susanna…_

_\- But you've succumbed…_

_\- In fact no. I just learned, from a reliable source, that in fact, nothing happened… I never slept with Susanna Marlowe, which means if she's really pregnant, it's not Father's Day for me!_

_\- Oh my God!_

_\- I have to get to London and stop that wedding and you can film everything if you want, but take me to London yesterday! Nobody else knows about this story, you will be the first to break it…_

_\- You're offering me gold, give me ten minutes…_

_\- Five, or I'm calling "Access Hollywood", said Terry seriously._

_Mary Hart couldn't let this scoop pass her by, so she said"._

_\- Stay on the line…_

_There was a silence for three minutes, and then Terry heard:_

_\- The driver is going to be at your place in twenty minutes to take you to LaGuardia Airport…I'll meet you there…_

_\- See you later Mary…_

So he was on a private jet rented by "Entertainment Tonight" taking him to London to stop Candy's wedding. His first reflex was to call Candy, but that kind of news couldn't be said over the phone, they might take him for crazy person who would do anything to stop the wedding of the woman he loves… He had to go there in person and without anybody knowing about it. Only Gia knew and he trusted her completely and he was sure his little sister was going to help him…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy felt weird. It was his wedding day, but she was feeling… weird. Richard Jr and George, her little brothers, came to see her in her room.

\- Candy, said Junior.

\- What's up guys? Everything's ok? Said Candy

\- Well no, said George

\- What's going on?

\- We can't find the wedding bands, said Junior.

\- What? You probably misplaced them and forgot about it, when you're too cautious...

\- Candy, said Junior, I can assure you that the wedding bands have disappeared! We've looked everywhere!

\- Come on! I can't get married without my wedding bands!

\- In fact you can, said George; some couple don't wear wedding bands…like princes and kings…

\- If a prince is married and don't wear a wedding band, that means he doesn't ready need it, everybody knows who he is and knows his marital status, said Junior

\- This is off to a good start! Said Candy, I want to wear a wedding band, the symbol of my love for my husband…

She took her cell phone to call Anthony.

\- Hello darling? Said Anthony

\- Oh Anthony…

\- What's going on?

\- Our wedding bands…

\- What about our wedding bands? The boys should have them…

\- As a matter of fact, they're both here and they're saying that they can't find the wedding bands…

\- Did they look everywhere? Said Anthony worried

The wedding bands have disappeared; this wedding was threatening not to happen…

\- Yes, said Candy, you know they wouldn't bother me for nothing, especially today

\- Don't panic, we're going to find a solution… We'll have to buy new ones…

\- But Anthony, will we have the time to try them on? I won't be able to go out; I'm having my hair done and my nails too…

\- I'm sure the vendor has the sizes of our fingers… he will be able to come and show you the rings in person so you can try them

\- Ours were engraved…

\- We'll get them engraved later…

\- This is a good start…

\- Everything is going to be fine honey…

\- Then why do I have a weird feeling?

\- What kind of feeling?

\- It must be pre-wedding jitters, that's all, don't worry…

What Candy didn't want to tell Anthony it that she had the impression she was making a big mistake and the disappearance of the wedding bands was a sign for her not to go through with the wedding… but it was probably just pre-wedding jitters, everybody has that on their wedding day, right?

\- Everything is going to be fine honey; we're going to fix that. I love you.

\- Bye Anthony…

Her friends were looking at her, so were her brothers.

\- So? Asked Junior.

\- Well, he's going to buy other rings…, said Candy not very convinced

\- We're sorry, said George

\- It's not your fault, said Candy, everything happens for a reason…

\- Ok, we're going to let you get ready, said Junior, see you later.

Candy was with her friends and the hairdresser who was putting roller in her hair for her up do… the manicurist was doing her a pedicure…

\- Is everything all right Candy? Asked Annie

\- Yes, I'm afraid things are going to go wrong…

\- Everything is going to be fine Candy, you'll see…

There was a knock on the door and Georgie came in.

\- Honey?

\- Oh mum! We've lost the rings!

\- What?

\- The boys can't find the wedding bands…

\- Did they look everywhere?

\- Yes, but Anthony is calling the jeweler so he can bring me the rings here…

\- Good. Are you ok? Are you feeling good?

\- No, I have butterflies in my stomach…

\- Everything is going to be fine.

\- Did you feel like that on your wedding day?

\- I had pre-wedding jitters until I said yes and the priest declared us husband and wife…

\- So what I'm feeling is normal? It's not a sign that everything is going to go wrong?

\- Everything is going to be fine honey, you'll see, said Georgie.

\- If you say so, I trust you.

\- Listen, whatever has to happen, will happen, said Georgie kissing her, you are very beautiful darling.

\- Thank you mum.

\- Your father is eager for you to get married… he's still afraid that Terry is going to come to stop your wedding…

Candy didn't reply. Georgie looked at her.

\- Baby? You're hoping Terry is going to come and stop the wedding?

\- I don't know mum, I can't think! I love him so much and if he comes to the wedding to stop me…

\- Oh Candy!

\- I know, maybe I should've disregard our pact…

\- You can stop everything… it's not too late

\- No, I want to marry Anthony and try to be happy…

\- Without Terry?

\- Without Terry…

\- All right darling, I'll see you later

\- See you later mum…

Georgie left the room and Candy started thinking… All those hesitations… Was she making the right choice? Her friends were looking at her.

\- You're thinking I'm crazy, right?

\- It's your life Candy, said Patty, and you're the only one who knows what's good for you.

\- Whatever you decide, it's better if it's before the wedding than after, said Annie

\- Why am I having all these doubts now?

\- Because you wedding is getting closer and you want to be sure you're making the right choice, said Patty

\- I'm going to marry Anthony…

\- But do you really want it? Asked Annie

\- I don't know… I want Terry! Oh my God! Said Candy panicking.

\- Everything is going to be fine, Candy, said Patty taking her hands, breathe hard… again, again…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was still on the plane and he was praying that he arrives on time… he had his bible and he was reading it. Mary Hart was looking at him smiling.

\- I didn't know you were so religious, she said

\- After the fiasco with Susanna, I didn't feel like going anything… Duchess advised me to turn to God and I have to admit, that it's the best advice she's ever given me…

\- Duchess?

\- Yes, my father's wife and Candy's mother… when she married my father, she became a duchess, like the pretty cat from the Aristocats… Candy became Marie and became Toulouse, since my name starts with a T…

\- Oh… how cute…

\- My spiritual awakening helped me a lot…

\- Let's pray we get there on time

\- I'm counting on my little sister; everything is going to be fine…

\- Did your God tell you that?

Terry looked at her smiling.

\- You just have to believe, said Terry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was wearing her wedding dress, her hair was done, so here her nails. The jeweler had come to sell them new rings… Everything was ready. She was wearing the wedding dress of her dreams, since in her mind; she was only going to get married once… After all the preparations and all the delays, because they had to go get the jeweler at his home, she was finally ready to go to church.

\- Everything is ready? Everybody is ready? Asked Georgie.

Candy looked around…

\- Gia's missing, she said

\- What? Gia? Gia? Where are you? Said Georgie

Everybody started to look for Gia, but she was nowhere to be found.

\- But this is impossible! Said the duke, we can celebrate the wedding without her!

\- There is no way, said Candy; Gia is not missing my wedding dad!

\- Richard! Are you so desperate, you'd go to the wedding without known what happened to your youngest daughter? Said Georgie.

\- That's not what I meant… I'm sure she's fine, but we will probably have to get her ready… Gwendolyn can take her place

\- I will wait until we find her and get her ready, said Candy, but I'm not getting married without my little Gia! Daddy, you know everybody had a role in the wedding party… Gwendolyn can't replace Gia…

\- The guests are waiting

\- Well they'll have to wait! Said Georgie, my family came from Australia for this wedding, everything has to be perfect!

\- All right said the duke defeated, look for my daughter!

\- Call her cell phone; said Georgie, she's got to be somewhere…

Gia was found two hours later, asleep in the attic of the castle, and she wasn't ready on top of that! They had to do her hair in an up do for the white flowers…

\- Honey, why didn't you go sleep in your room? Asked Georgie.

\- There were too many people, the attic was calm, said Gia innocently

\- We're late for church, said the duke with a tone.

\- I'm sorry daddy, said Gia looking down.

\- Go get dressed, we have to go…

\- Richard, we have to do her hair it's going to take longer…

\- Wonderful! Said the duke fuming.

\- Come on, let's go wash you, said a maid taking Gia

Two hours later, Gia was finally ready in her little white dress and her hair was done.

Candy, who should've been on hot coals, was strangely calm. She was sitting in the living room waiting patiently. Anthony was calling every half an hour…

\- Oh, Anthony, she's finally ready… we're coming…

They entered the duke's Rolls Royce and Gia was sitting next to her dear Candy.

The wedding was supposed to happen at Westminster Abbey and the guests have been there for a very long time, waiting for the bride and groom. The priest was impatient. He had never seen such tardiness! Nobody wanted to leave, because after waiting for so long, they wanted to assist to a wedding!

Candy finally arrived to the church; there was a cameraman and photographs waiting for her… Candy took a deep breath and got out of the Rolls Royce. Gwendolyn and Gia got out of the car. The organizer took care of everybody's place for the ceremony to start…

The bride entered at her father's arm, the duke of Grandchester. She was preceded by the flower girls and the maids of honor. The wedding march by Wagner was playing…

\- You've made the right choice honey, said the duke while walking.

\- I hope so dad…

\- You're going to be very happy…

\- I would've been happy with Terry dad…

\- Anthony is waiting for you my darling…

The wedding march to the altar was the longest walk in Candy's life… She wanted to turn around and runaway fast.

Anthony was handsome in his tuxedo and he was smiling to her. Alistair was his best man standing beside him. Candy couldn't help but imagine Terry in his place…  
The mass started; the ceremony was going to happen during the mass, which took a little bit longer, than if it was just the wedding ceremony…

Came the moment to celebrate the wedding…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was on his way to Westminster Abbey, At the airport, he was lucky to be with the filming crew from "Entertainment Tonight", because it seemed that his father had arrange for him to be detained as long as possible…

\- My father is a bastard! Said Terry angry, thank you Lord! Come on, we're going to be late…

\- All right, let's run, said Mary Hart

Everybody started running. The van was waiting for them outside…

When they arrived at Westminster Abbey, they found some guards outside.

\- There's a private ceremony, no reporters and it's on invitation only…

\- I'm the bride's brother, said Terry coming forward

\- You don't have an invitation, said the guard

Terry turned to Mary Hart.

\- Did you get that?

\- What's happening? Said the guard

\- At this moment, said Terry, the whole world is watching you preventing me to assist to my sister's wedding!

\- No, but you don't have permission to film!

\- Let me through, because if I miss this wedding, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands! Said Terry angry, now let me go through…!

The guards looked at the cameras and they didn't want to be the laughing stock for everybody, for preventing a brother to assist to his sister's wedding.

\- All right, let him go through, he said to the other.

\- But the duke said… started a guard.

\- I'm the duke's son, said Terry.

They let him through and they opened the abbey's door… Terry ran inside just in time to hear:

\- If anyone knows a reason for these two people not to wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…

Doors opening were heard and a voice screamed:

\- I have a reason!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 28  
"The wedding"**_

There was scream of surprise among the guests. The duke looked up. Georgie and Eleonor opened their eyes wide, so did all the brothers and sister, aside from Gia who was smiling… Terry approached the altar… he looked at Candy, he could read the surprise in her eyes.

\- Marie, he said with a soft voice, you're so beautiful…

\- Toulouse, what are you doing her?

\- I came to stop your wedding…I have nothing against you Anthony he said looking at him, but Candy is mine…

\- Toulouse, said Candy.

Georgie looked at them; "Marie" and "Toulouse"… Only the both to them were calling each other like that…

\- Marie, listen to me, everything was a lie, Susanna lied… I've never touched her… if she's having a baby, I'm not the father… I didn't do anything! I was drunk and I fall asleep pushing her away…

\- What?! Said Candy, how do you know that? You're making this up to stop this wedding?

\- You know me better than that Marie. Linda told me…

\- Linda, your new girlfriend?

\- Yes and you can imagine what it took her to tell me that when she found out, she knew I was going to run to you…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy moved.

\- I never broke our promise Marie, I will be your first and you will be my first…

\- What about with Linda?

\- I didn't do anything we can't repair, and with my spiritual awakening, "Thou shall not commit adultery…" that includes fornication… Marie, will you marry me?

Candy was crying of joy. She got her miracle… It was incredible… She turned to Anthony…

\- I'm sorry Anthony, she said.

\- All I want is for you to be happy… I'm not upset at you. Be happy Candy, said Anthony.

\- Thank you she said kissing him on the cheek.

She turned to Terry.

\- Yes, Toulouse, I will marry you! Said Candy smiling.

She jumped into his arms laughing with Terry. He looked for her lips and kisses her passionately. The duke was not happy.

\- You can't get married, you're brother and sister!

Terry turned to his father.

\- You did everything to prevent me from getting here, didn't you dad? Marry my sister? Well I took the necessary steps to dissolve our "brotherly" relationship as soon as I was of legal age…

He took some papers out of his tux pocket and gave it to the priest, who took them to read them.

\- Everything seems in order, all the papers are legal… nothing is preventing them to get married, he said.

Terry turned to his two brothers;

\- Junior? George?

\- Hey bro! Said Junior.

\- What's up Terry? You have to make a spectacle of yourself everywhere you go?Said George smiling.

\- You know me, said Terry smiling you want to be my best men?

\- All right…

\- Terry…, said a little voice.

Terry looked and he saw his little sister.

\- Gia! My precious assistant!

\- I'm happy you got here, she said

He took her in his arms to kiss her on both cheeks.

\- You're going to marry Candy now?

\- Yes…

\- Great!

\- You've got the rings? Asked the priest

\- Yes, said Terry getting the rings from his pocket.

The duke shook his head, Terry had planed everything… he had remained chaste, even drunk, he pushed away the advances of a beautiful woman, just to stay faithful to the promise he made to Candy… they love was powerful… He had no other choice but to give in…

\- They love each other, said Georgie and Eleonor at the same time.

\- I can see that, said the duke, I give you my blessing…

\- Thank you daddy, said Candy.

\- Thank you father, said Terry.

The priest, to his big surprise had to celebrate the wedding with a different groom!

\- Well, it's not very common for someone to speak up after that declaration… but now we have a different groom! What a surprise!

Everybody started laughing. Anthony and his cousins and his family, didn't really feel like laughing. They stayed until the end of the ceremony so they wont make a spectacle in front of the reporters.

The ceremony continued it was the time for the vows.

Terry started:

\- Candy, I've loved you even since we were children, I've loved you since we were teens and I've loved you since I'm a man. You are the best thing that;s ever happened to me. All these years without you were so difficult, but these last months of separation were real hell… I was lost. Thanks to our Lord and savior Jesus Christ, I was able to get a hold of my life and I got my miracle, because you're in front of me again and you're going to me my wife. I swear to love you and to cherish you, until death us to part, Marie…

\- Terry, ever since the first time I saw you, I had said that you will be my husband… I've loved you form the second I've laid my eyes on you and I saw you crying… I swore to myself to console you so you would never be that sad again… I thought I died the day you told me you loved me… those years of separation, I supported them, because I knew at the end you will be my reward… our breakup was hell and a miracle happened, you're here in front of me and I love you and I will always love you, until the end of times Toulouse

When the priest declared them "husband and wife", Terry kissed his wife for ever. Their brother and sister screamed of joy and clapped with all the guests. The priest was smiling shaking his head. I wasn't every day that the son of a duke, turned actor, to marry his "sister"!

In the car, Candy and Terry couldn't stop kissing, they were so happy to be married, against all odds!

Georgie talked to the organizer to change the napkins at the reception saying "Congratulations Candy and Anthony"…

They danced their first son under the song "Always" by Atlantic Starr.

_**Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,  
And I dedicate my life to you always  
The love like yours is grand,  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always**_

_**And we both know, that our love will grow**_  
_**And forever it will be you and me**_  
_**Ooh your life is sun,**_  
_**Chasing all the rain away,**_  
_**When you come around you bring a brighter day**_  
_**You're the perfect one**_  
_**For me and you forever we'll be**_  
_**And I will love you so for always**_

_**Came with me my sweet,**_  
_**Let's go make a family,**_  
_**And they will bring us joy, for always**_

_**Oh boy I love your soul,**_  
_**I can't find enough ways to let you know**_  
_**But you can be sure of course, for always**_

_**And we both know, that our love will grow**_  
_**And forever it will be you and me**_  
_**Ooh your life is sun,**_  
_**Chasing all the rain away,**_  
_**When you come around you bring a brighter day**_  
_**You're the perfect one**_  
_**For me and you forever we'll be**_  
_**And I will love you so for always**_

_**Ooh your life is sun,**_  
_**Chasing all the rain away,**_  
_**When you come around you bring a brighter day**_  
_**You're the perfect one**_  
_**For me and you forever we'll be**_  
_**And I will love you so for always**_

_**I will love you so, for always**_

During the reception, Gia wouldn't left Terry's side. Candy hugged her. They were all sitting at the family table.

\- You disappeared on purpose? Said Candy.

\- And I took the rinds, said Gia.

\- That was you? Said Candy, oh my God! Why didn't you say anything?

\- Because daddy was going to try and stop our plans… I had trouble to get into the country… and in the church…

Eleonor looked at the duke…

\- Richard, you promised not to interfere if they still wanted to get married…

\- I know… but… I'm sorry Terry, Candy, I wish you all the happiness of the world…

\- Thank you daddy, said Candy

\- Thank you father, Duchess, thank you for your advice… turning to God was the best thing I did during the period I had problems…

\- You're welcome darling, I'm happy you listened to me…

\- And for your information Terry, said Eleonor, Jarvis et moi allons nous marier dans un mois…

\- That's very good mum! Said Tery, you think you can practice abstinence until the D-day?

\- What? Said Eleonor.

\- Yes, said Georgie, you have to regulate your situation first…

\- Don't push it Terry! Said Eleonor.

\- I would've bee surprised said Richard.

\- Really? Tell me you did the same thing? Said Eleonor.

\- Mum, dad, said Terry, it's my wedding day… no fighting.

\- All right, said Eleonor, for your wedding, I'm going to give you my present, I'm going to practice abstinence until I get married.

\- Thank you mum, said Terry smiling, you're sparing the spectacle of your fornication in my head…

\- Terry! Said Eleonor

Everybody burst out laughing…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anthony and his family were back at their mansion.

\- Anthony, how could you humiliate yourself like that?

\- What did you want me to do? Candy had told me if by some miracle, Terry showed up, it was over, said Anthony.

\- Why did you agree to be the fifth wheel of the carriage? Said Eliza

\- Because I love Candy and I wanted to make her happy…

\- But Terry is the one who made her happy, said Archie, oh Anthony…

\- I knew what I was getting myself into, said Anthony, now I'm going to my room to be alone.

Anthony left leaving his family. He had had enough to see the pity look they were giving him…

\- Annie stayed at the wedding? Asked Eliza

\- Candy is her best friend, said Archie

\- No one would listen to me whent I was saying that those two were together…, said Eliza

\- You're right, I should've listened to you, I would've avoided wasting my time, said Archie

\- Well, I'm going back to the party, said Alistair, I want to spend time with Patty

\- Traitor! Said Archie.

\- Well, I didn't go out with Candy, so, said Alistair leaving.

Archie and Eliza continued talking about the past… Daniel and Elizabeth arrived. They were not at the wedding, since it was Candy's…

\- What happened? Asked Daniel.

\- Is the wedding over? Asked Elizabeth.

\- Terry stopped the wedding said Archie

\- What?! Said Daniel and his wife.

\- Yes, said Eliza, you missed quite the spectacle! Terry arrived in the nick of time to say that Susanna Marlowe lied, he never touched her… he's not the baby's daddy!

\- Oh my God! Said Elizabeth

She wasn't the only one who pretended to be with Terry…

\- Candy, of course, was only too happy to dump poor Anthony at the altar and marry Terry instead! Continue Eliza.

\- I knew they were in love! Said Elizabeth.

\- Incredible! That damn Grandchester was faithful to Candy! Said Daniel…

\- Poor Anthony! Said Elizabeth, how is he?

\- How do you think he is? Said Eliza.

\- Where are the others? Asked Daniel.

\- They stayed at the party, said Eliza.

\- What? Said Elizabeth.

\- Well Annie and Patty are Candy's best friends and Alistair never dated Candy…, said Archie so…  
Anthony's family continued talking about his aborted wedding.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy and Terry and their whole family were very happy. They danced during the whole evening. The time came for the newlywed to leave the party…

\- We had reserved a suite in a castle, said Candy

\- Let's go then….

\- Yes, even if I wasn't marrying you, I wanted to have my dream honeymoon…

\- You will have it, said Terry

They went to change and they left the party. When they were ready, they left the reception for their honeymoon.

There were lit candles everywhere in the suite. Terry carried his beloved through the threshold and put her on the bed.

\- It's wonderful, said Candy

\- I'm thinking about Anthony

\- Me too…

\- He was a good friend… he had guessed my feelings for you a long time ago, but I didn't want to confide in him, because I didn't trust anybody.

\- You didn't have a lot of friends

\- You were my best friend from the start, little boys liked the competition… with you, I was privileged, you were treating me so nicely, I was you Lord…

Candy burst out laughing.

\- I my mind, you were my husband, she said smiling, especially after our parents wedding

\- With your beautiful white dress…

\- In my mind, I was your wife and I was telling myself that you would end up understanding and loving me even if you were mean to me, not a day went by, since I've laid my eyes on you, that I didn't love you…

\- I love you since our first meeting too, that's why I was mean to you… I didn't understand why I was happy to see a girl!

The burst out laughing with all their heart. He looked at her with love.

\- I've been waiting for this moment for so long…

\- Me too…

He leaned and he took her lips, he kissed her softly, opened her mouth to deepen the kiss that was so good. They found themselves in their birthday suit, laying on the bed. Terry was caressing her breast without the clothes, for the first time. During all their teen years, they avoided physical skin to skin … The freedom to finally do what they have been dying to do for years. They made love slowly, fierily, passionately… they got to the seventh heaven together reaching the ultimate climax.

\- Oh my love, said Terry.

\- It was wonderful…

\- It was worth waiting…

\- It made this night that much special… it was everything I've dreamed of and so much more… I love you.

\- I love you…

They spent the night making love and finding out how their body could become a big pleasure instrument. After that they went on Candy's yacht on a little cruise to the Greek sunny islands.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Our good Anthony went to spend some time with his parents abroad, not only to be far from Candy and Terry, but to ran from that leech Eliza who was chasing him…

Eleonor Baker kept her word, she got married a month after her son and practice abstinence until her wedding night.

Susanna Marlowe's career took a big hit after the truth of what she wanted to do to Terry came out. Linda Maire was depicted as the hero for having the courage to tell Terry the truth knowing she was going to lose him for good.

Terry kept his word. He took Gia with him to shoot a movie which became a blockbuster. The duke was proud to see that Terry's talent also came from him in a way. Gia lived with Terry and Candy most of the time and she would go see her family from time to time.

Terry and Candy didn't take long to create a family, they both came from a big family, they wanted a lot of children of their own. They started with one, like most people, it was Terry's splitting image. Mummy and daddy were completely crazy about him. They gave him brothers and sisters not long after that.

A love that started on a boat. Whatever the age of our heros, they knew they loved each other and they were destined to be together one day… Despite what life had thrown at them, their love had remained intact, because they had a common goal, they were going to end up together. Love, real love made real miracles! Even this forbidden love for our lovebirds. Love will never pass, love always triumphs.

_**THE END**_


End file.
